Edge Of Night
by DeathByDecepticon
Summary: A girl who has spent the better half of her life taking refuge in fictional stories has been sent into a world to help change an outcome that has been set in stone for centuries. But she is far from the hero that Middle-Earth needs. The future is in her hands and the path she takes will decide if she will fall along with the Durins during the final battle. Fili/OC, Thorin, Kili Ori
1. Edge Of Night

My story, I suppose was like no other before. I was not a warrior, or a leader, and I was definitely not a hero. To say the least I was not even ordinary. A girl who found refuge in a world of music and fictional stories was hardly note worthy.

Yet here I was, standing on the edge of night looking out over a vast landscape that was both familiar and unrecognizable. A weapon poised in my hand as if I was a warrior, eyes trained on my back as if I was a leader, and a company of thirteen dwarves and a hobbit waiting for me to become the hero which Gandalf spoke of.

But as I stood here, I reflected back on how I had traveled this path. How I ended up here, beaten and battered beyond recognition as the person I once was? For that, however, I needed to start from the beginning.

The very moment when my fate was no longer in my hands, and the fate of another world was replaced with it.

* * *

This is my first Fanfiction in quite awhile but I hope you enjoyed the prologue! The first real chapter should be up soon.


	2. A Chance Encounter

Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run. There's still time to change the road you're on.  
- Led Zeppelin

* * *

It was a fairly normal July afternoon I suppose. The sun was high in the sky, it's blistering hot rays beaming down onto my skin as I slowly pushed a wheelbarrow through the yard. A thin vail of sweat coated my skin from the very moment I had stepped outside that morning. But I had become use to this, working outside had been part of my job ever since I could remember. Whether it was rutting around in truck fulls of mulch, trimming horrid bushes with thorns on them, to building fences. I had seemed to pick a job more labor intensive than most girls would even consider, but it was a job.

Using all my strength I finally managed to get the god forsaken wheelbarrow to the curb. My arms lifting up the handles and dumping the dirt and debris along the curbside. Watching as some sticks rolled down and into the road.

"My dear girl, is it not dreadfully warm out here for such a job?" Caught slightly off guard by a voice I peered up through my lashes seeing an older man dressed in a particularly plain grey suit. A walking cane in hand helping him stand to his full height.

"I'm use to this." Dropping the wheelbarrow down I smiled up at the older gentlemen, who was now staring at me quite intently. "I suppose it comes with the job." I continued, taking this small opportunity as a reprieve. It wasn't everyday that someone came up to me and willingly wanted to talk, it was nice.

"I suppose you are right." He gave a small chuckle, his hand coming up to gently stroke his long greying beard.

For a few moments we stood there silently. His eyes looking me over curiously as if I reminded him of someone. But despite this bizarre behavior I wasn't creeped out by him. There was just something oddly familiar about this man that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Is there something I could help you with though?" I finally asked. My glove covered hand coming up and wiping the sweat off my brow.

At my words the mans attention finally broke and his eyes found my own quickly.

"I am in need of assistance, but I fear you may not be able to help." His warn face scrunched up in what I assumed was consideration. His scrutinizing gaze making more sense now that I knew he was studying me to see if I was able to give any help.

"I could try, at least give it a shot?" I gently shrugged my shoulders. In the process the leather cord that was hanging loose around my neck came free from the confines of my tank top.

In that brief second the man abruptly took a step towards me. His brows furrowed in confusion, as he looked down at what was hanging from my neck. Instantly my hand came up to clasp around the object, almost as if I was protecting it from his gaze.

"Where did you get that?" He cautiously asked. His index finger pointing directly to my closed hand.

Taking a small breath, I looked down at my hand. My fingers loosening around the metal key that was resting against my skin. I had found this key almost a year ago by some stroke of luck. We had been digging post holes in the backyard for one of our customers at the time. I had dug about three feet down before I hit something hard, the vibrations shooting up the bones of my forearms causing me to spew out some colorful curse words. Figuring it was useless to keep digging I dropped myself onto the ground, my fingers sinking into the freshly upturned dirt. As I reach into the hole I managed to find a rather large rock at the bottom. I struggled with the damn thing for a good moment before it loosened and I was able to pull it up to the surface. But what I pulled up wasn't just a rock, embedded into the rough exterior was a leather cord and attached to the leather cord was a key.

It was an intricate key, with what appeared to be Celtic designs etched into the surface. In a way it had reminded me of the key from the hobbit, with its strange shape I doubted that it worked in any doors anymore so I kept it. Not to mention The Hobbit had been one of my favorite stories I've read, escaping into the pages of that was something I found myself doing quite often. I suppose unlike here, in the real world, I felt more at home imaging myself venturing across Middle-Earth on some grand adventure.

Plus I didn't have the heart to throw it back into the ditch for it to be covered up, never to be seen again.

Hearing the man clear his throat, I shook my head gently pulling myself out of my scattered thoughts.

"I found it awhile ago." I said, keeping my answer vague. There was no need to explain in detail how I had found it to him. "Pretty cool, isn't it? It reminds me of the key to Erebor." I stated quietly, my fingers twisting the cord causing the key to spin back and forth. The sunlight bouncing off some of its sharp edges and reflecting back against me.

"Erebor?" Slowly lifting his head to look at me, he seemed baffled at my words.

Heaving a heavy sigh, I berated myself for even saying that out loud. Surly this man had no idea what I was talking about, most people never did because my life revolved around worlds that never existed. Being able to escape into another world, to be someone important, to go on grand adventures was what I liked. It was a passion few people shared and when my big mouth occasionally slipped open and rambled on about one of my stories it just made me look like a giant idiot.

"Never mind." I shook his question off, and slowly tucked the key back into my shirt. "So what was it that you needed help with?" Seeing this as my opportunity to change the subject I took it. My eyes searching the mans face who still seemed to be in deep concentration.

I watched as he narrowed his eyes, staring at the place the key was once visible, before he turned his attention back on me.

"I have a grand task ahead of me in the coming month and I am in need of someone to act as a guide." He finished, as he did so his hand went down and pulled a strange grey hat from his front pocket. His fingers fiddling with the edges as he stared at my confused expression. Certainly he knew I was not a person who guided others. "A helper of sorts." He clarified.

Everything in me told me to flat out refuse this man. I've never seen this guy before in my life and here I was actually contemplating helping him even with the superficial answers he was handing me. Have I completely lost my mind? Or has this heat riddled my brain with stupidity? I was banking on the former, unfortunately.

But despite my inner self telling (well more like yelling violently) at me, no, do not say yes to this man you idiot!  
I had always had a soft spot for older gentlemen, when ever I could help I would willingly do what I could. So stomping down my raging inner pessimist I cleared my mind and smiled at the man.

"I could help out, I'm not terrible at stuff like this." I softly chuckled, gesturing with my arms out at the debris that was hanging off the curb precariously. Figuring he was talking about taking care of his yard, because at his age that would be a grand task. Hell, some days it was a grand task even for me to complete. "It'd be no trouble, really." I added, kicking a stray branch back into the pile with the toe of my boot.

At my lame attempt to qualify myself for his still undefined task, his lip curled up in a genuine smile. Appearing to be pleased with what I had told him.

"I will find you when the time comes, Ms. Buckley." He bowed his head and gently reached out taking hold of my hand that was resting on the side of the wheelbarrow. His rather long fingers squeezed my hand in what I assumed was gratitude and then he just turned his back and carried on down the street as if we never talked.

Just before he turned the corner it struck me that I had never mentioned my name to the man. My mind spinning with thoughts of me saying it earlier and not remembering but I was certain I hadn't.

"Wait!" I called from the spot I was still standing in. My hand in the air gesturing to the man. He must have heard my voice instantly, for he stopped and slowly turned his head towards me. His eyes silently asking me what I had called him for. "How'd... How'd you know my name?" With my brow furrowed in complete confusion my voice coming out more sporadic then normal.

"All in due time my dear, all in due time." Again his lip turned up in a smirk and he vanished around the corner before I had time to question him further.

I stood there for several moments just looking at where the man vanished. Of course he could have been a mirage, it was ungodly hot out today. It would also explain his weird, slightly unclear request. But I didn't have very long to wonder about this.

"Calin! What are you doing?" I was quickly drawn away from my thoughts of the unexpected encounter and it was quickly replaced with my boss yelling angrily.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back, grabbing the handles of the wheelbarrow and all but running back towards the house. Looking over my shoulder briefly I scanned the sidewalk where the man vanished to see if he was still around, but there was nobody. "Maybe I am losing my mind." I mumbled to myself as I put my head down and went back to work.

* * *

Gandalf had vanished down the street after his brief encounter with the woman. Truthfully he had not expected to find anyone to help with the task that was laid before him. But he had left Middle-Earth in hopes that there was one who would rise to the challenge.

The woman, barely but a girl for her young age had caught his attention rather immediately. He was uncertain as to why he was drawn to this particular girl, for even from a distance she was remarkably plain. Undoubtably she could never hold the potential he needed. But despite this, he indulged his curiosity and approached her. What he had not expected was what had fallen free from her loose fitting shirt. It took him a few moments to even comprehend what his eyes had witnessed.

The key to Erebor.

A key a mere tale that few people spoke of. It was not even to exist, yet here it was attached to a girl from another world. To top it off she had knowledge of what it could possibly open.

It was true in her world there was a tale that had recounted the quest he, thirteen dwarves and a hobbit were about to embark on. A tale that never sat well with him, given its ending. It appeared that the quest was all for nothing if Thorin or his nephews never took the throne and if the quest took the path of this tale he planned on stopping that from occurring. And in her absentmindedness she had let the fact she knew of this story fall from her lips.

In that moment Gandalf had made up his mind. This girl, no matter how common she appeared, with her knowledge of events to come and the key needed to enter Erebor was the spark to ignite this journey. She could be the hero to save Thorin and his nephews from a cold hearted fate.

Unfortunately he did not have to convince himself of this. It was Thorin the hard headed dwarf king who had to be convinced. For if he was not, the girl would not change anything and the line of Durin would surly end.

* * *

I hope that this first chapter doesn't disappoint! And thanks to the two people who reviewed last chapter, I really appreciate the feed back! And do tell me how you think of this and if it's worth continuing!


	3. Greetings

How could I know that this could be my fate?

-Sound Garden

* * *

~One Month Later~

I laid with my back pressed to the cool august grass as I stared wishfully up at the stars. My hands positioned behind my head as a makeshift pillow.

Darkness had descended quickly on the small clearing that I found myself in quite often. The shadows of the trees disappeared, leaving nothing but a blackness that circled me. I knew early that I should have left before it became too dark, but I had pushed away that thought and stayed. Whether it was the peace I felt out in the woods or the just the fact that I didn't particularly want to go back to reality was what had kept me out here longer then I intended.

Sighing heavily, I sat up, gently running a hand through my tangled mess of hair. My eyes panning around the clearing as I picked up on some leaves rustling in the distance. Normally I wouldn't be concerned, but given the lateness and how dark it had become I was slightly on edge.

Standing to my feet quickly, I brushed off the loose grass that had stuck itself to the material of my cargo pants. Without taking my eyes away from the area the rustling was coming from I gripped the straps of my backpack and lifted it up and slid it onto my back quietly.

"Hello?" I called out, just encase it was a person. But when I heard no answer I shrugged it off as my imagination or an animal that was wandering across the wooded area.

Just as I started in the direction I had came from early that day, I heard another much louder rustle from across the way. This time I stopped still in my tracks, my back facing towards the noise that seemed to be getting closer.

I know it was probably nothing, but I couldn't ignore the sound for some reason. So doing what any normal non sane person would do, I spun around and stalked in the direction of the noise. I had bent down hoping to keep concealed as I walked silently across the clearing and back into the woods.

My hands came out and gently pushed away branches that hung close to my face and I made sure to make my movements calculated. Not wanting to draw any unwanted attention towards me by stepping on a pile of old sun dried leaves or a dead branch. But with it being so dark I could barely see anything in front of me.

As I continued to walked, the rustling sound grew louder, and it was unlike anything I heard. I grew up wandering these woods and I knew when an animal was around, they gave off a very distinct noise when prowling. This... It almost sounded like footsteps, but heavier.

Swallowing the growing lump in my throat I pushed forward into the darkness. Well, until my boot caught the edge of a tree root that was sticking out from the ground. I let out a small yelp as I fell, my body landing harshly on the dirt floor but to make matters worse I must have landed on an incline cause I felt myself sliding rather quickly through the leaves on the ground. I stuck my hands out to try and slow myself down but I was traveling too fast to actually get a decent grip on anything. So as I tumbled down the hill all I could do was pray that I didn't smash into a tree. That would be embarrassing... Local girl dies, impaled by tree after hiking accident. I can just picture the headlines now...

Squeezing my eyes shut, I waited for impact and a few short moments later I felt myself leave the ground and then plummet promptly back to earth. My hands came out to brace the fall, but as I landed my head smashed against a rather large rough object causing a slew of profanity to escape my lips.

"Fucking hell." I groaned out loud, as I slowly opened my eyes. Seeing a nice size rock underneath my head.

"What colorful language, are you alright lass?" Squinting my eyes trying to regain some clarify to my vision, I heard a voice from behind me.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said quietly as I started to get up. But I promptly dropped back down, my head still spinning from the impact. "I don't even remember a hill being there." I sighed and stared up in the direction I came hurdling down from. It was a massive hill covered with rather large oak trees and a few types that I didn't recognize.

"Well, that was a nasty fall." This time I finally took note of the voice. It was obviously a man and given his accent he might have been British. "But I do believe this hill has been here for quite some time lass." From my place on the ground I slowly tilted my head up towards the voice and what I saw I wasn't expecting.

A man who appeared to be quite short was hovering over me. His face pulled up in concern as I looked him over carefully. His face was rather round from what I could see, but a huge expanse of white hair covered most of it, in what I thought was the most remarkable beard I've ever seen.

"Balin, at your service." He said cheerfully as he reached out a hand towards me.

Without hesitation I gently placed my hand in his and watched as his large fingers nearly engulfed my own. Which was quite a feat, because I had unusually large hands myself.

"Thank you, the names Calin." Giving him a genuine nod of thanks, I let go of his hand and began brushing off the leaves and dirt that had embedded themselves into my clothing. My head down as I worked. "What did you say your name was again?" I asked, my eyes looking down a good foot before I met his.

"Balin." He smiled once again and gave a little bow.

My body froze at his words instantly. Balin? As in one of the dwarves from The Hobbit...

"Son of Fundin?" I slowly asked, praying to some higher power that it was a mere coincidence.

"Yes of course, how do you know of him?" This time it was the man who seemed a little perplexed. For his eyebrow quirked upwards in confusion, clearly unsure of how I knew of such a thing.

That's it! I must have knocked myself out during that fall. I slammed my head against that rock hard enough and blacked out right there, cause there was no other explanation for this other then someone being out here in the woods larping. But who the hell does that in the dark! Especially in such a elaborate costume.

"I think I need to sit back down." I mumbled, a wave of nausea hitting me like a Mack truck. My mind spinning not only from my accident but what was happening in front of me. Surly this wasn't happening, and if it was I couldn't tell him how I knew what I had just told him.

Leaning over I braced my hands against my knees in attempt to calm myself. My eyes shutting tightly hoping that when I reopened them I'd see the leaf covered ground where I had fallen. But when I slowly opened them my surroundings hadn't changed, I was still standing in front of Balin. His face holding more concern then I remembered as I watched him gaze at me.

"Were you attacked lass? Was someone chasing you?" Balin asked softly as he placed his canvas pack on the ground. His hands unclasping the buckle on the front and making quick work of pulling out a long piece of fabric.

"I thought I heard something..." I stated, my eyes turning back up towards the hill. "I have to go back though, I have to go back home." Shaking my head, I stumbled my way back up the incline. My feet slipping on the damp grass, making it almost impossible to get any traction.

"Lass, surly you know there is not but trees and mountains in that direction. No one lives past those woods for orcs have overrun it." His voice came out as a plea to get me to listen. "Please, do not venture back. I could not forgive myself if I let you walk to your death."

Blowing out my held breath, I gave the top of the hill one last glance. What was I doing? Even if I walked up the hill, I wasn't going to be able to find my way home. I was still most likely unconscious and this was some weird dream world I had fallen into. At least if I stayed, I'd be with Balin and not alone and wandering the woods for the rest of eternity.

"Ok." My voice was weak as I spun around and slowly came back down towards the man.

In his hands he held up a long cloak which was what he must have gotten from his pack.

"Here lass, let's cover you up. The night air is a bit brisk." He smiled and I took the cloak from his hands, wrapping it around my shoulders, realizing I was just in a thin tank top.

"Thanks again." I said quietly and again Balin gave a nod as he picked his pack back up.

"It is no trouble." He shook off my thanks as if it was something that happened regularly. "Let's get moving, we can sort out where you need to head off to in the morning. It is far to dangerous being out here alone." He added as he started walking down the gravel path. Leaving me standing there quietly.

Deciding it was best to follow him, my feet quickly caught up with his strides. My boots causing the stone beneath them to crunch softly in the night air.

"Where are we headed?" My curiosity hit me hard as I asked the question.

"The shire." He turned his head in my direction smiling, his feet still carrying him forward.

The shire? Well I suppose death could be far worse. Clearly I had woken up in some strange version of The Hobbit, and judging by where he was headed I'm assuming right before the quest had even started. Which also meant Gandalf would be around. Surly he'd know how to get me back to my world if this wasn't some hallucination.

We had walk silently for a few hours after that. Balin was very weary to tell me anything more about why he was heading to the shire. So he kept his answers minimal, and after awhile I took the hint and shut my mouth.

The night breeze had picked up, the coolness engulfing my body as we walked through the overgrown paths. I had pulled the hood of the cloak up around my face to shield me from the wind that was cutting at the bruised flesh of my face. Balin seemed to not be bothered by it for he kept walking, not hesitating even as we heard distant shrieks reverberating off the trees from the woods that surrounded us.

I was just thankful that I was accustomed to traipsing around the uneven floor of the forest, for if I wasn't I'm sure my feet would be killing me at the moment. And there was nothing worse then walking around on sore feet.

"We are here." Balin said quietly, bringing me out of my thoughts. My eyes flickering up from the ground to see what he was talking about.

Small picket fences outlined the well warn walkways. Houses were scattered here and there across the landscape, the windows a lit by a flickering flame from inside. Large sunflowers stood tall against some of the fences, as we passed them by. If it wasn't pitch black out I'm sure I would have been able to truly see how wonderful the shire actually was.

"One of the lads should have something that may fit you when they arrive lass." Pulling myself from my slight daze over where I was I noticed Balin addressing me.

I didn't have time to ask him what he was talking about, for we had rounded a small corner that led us up a small hill, and at the top of the hill was a big round door. Attached to the wooden fence outside of the hobbit hole was a single pony that appeared to be rather invested in eating the few patches of grass in the path.

As we reached the fence, my hand gently reached out and pushed it open for Balin. My fingers lingering on the smooth grain of the wood as if it would disappear under my touch if I let go. Balin however, just kept his speed until he reached the round green door. His finger coming up and giving the bell a lite tap as I closed the gate and made my way to stand behind him.

My feet gently shuffled against the smooth ground, kicking up some dust as I nervously waited for Bilbo to open the door. And if right on queue, the hinges creaked quietly and light flooded out from the tiny hole in the ground. A rather short man, with messy hair stood holding the handle of the door. His bath robe tied tight about his waist as he stared between Balin and myself curiously.

"Balin, at your service." Balin smiled, addressing the hobbit in a similar fashion he had addressed me earlier that night.

"Good evening." The hobbit said, his eyes narrowing slightly. Clearly confused as to why we were here.

"Yes, yes it is, though I think it might rain later. Am I late?" Balin asked, as he tilted his head up towards the sky. Doing the same, I finally took note that dark grey clouds had rolled in behind us. Leaving the night sky darker the normal.

"Late for what?" Again the hobbit asked, looking even more puzzled then before. But before he even could process what was happening, Balin stepped into the house. From where I was standing outside, I could see a rather full smile plastered on his aged face.

"Oh, ha ha! Evening, brother. Heh, heh." He said happily, disappearing into the house leaving Bilbo and I alone.

"Sorry about this." I said gently, hoping to bridge some form of a small friendship. I didn't want him thinking we were there robbing the place. But if things played out like the book, his pantry will be robbed of every last morsel of food. "Calin." Bringing my hand out from under the warm confines of the cloak I reached it out towards Bilbo. Ignoring my inner self and deciding not to warn Bilbo of what was to come. Surly my knowledge of future events occurring is dangerous and I could end up changing the whole fate of this journey by one slip of the tongue.

The hobbit stared up at me curiously for a few moment before taking my hand in his and giving it a firm shake. "Bilbo." He added with a smile, stepping out of the way allowing me to duck into the house. Surprisingly the doorway was the only place I had to duck down, it seemed like my taller than average height was only about a foot taller then the dwarves and hobbits, leaving me with some head room.

"Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us." I heard Balin exclaim as I pulled the hood down from around my head, allowing myself to gaze around at the remarkable home. Peter Jackson, you weren't far off at all, I thought to myself as I took in the rich woods of the floor and how even though we were in a house in the ground it gave off a homey feel.

"Who is this?" My eyes widened as a rough looking dwarf in a fur collared coat, stormed towards me. His gaze shifting back to Balin, as if silently asking him why I was even here.

"I found her out in the woods brother. I believe orcs had chased her down from the hills. She seems a bit lost still." Balin quickly came to his brothers side, defending me from his scrutinizing gaze. Lost? Wasn't that the greatest understatement of the year. But his story of being chased by orcs was at least plausible compared to some I might spew out.

"Uh, excuse me; sorry, I hate to interrupt, ah, but the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house." Bilbo who was standing beside me finally spoke up addressing the three of us. But it seemed to go on deaf ears with the dwarves.

"We will tend to her wounds, nothing more. She will need to be gone by morning." Balins brother glared at me for another moment then turned around and headed off down the hall with Balin following closely by his side. At his words I subconsciously lifted my hand to my face, letting my fingers graze gently across the skin of my forehead. Feeling the abrasive edges of a long gash, I winced realizing I probably looked worse for wear.

Standing awkwardly in the center of the foyer, my ears picked up on the two dwarves muttering to each other about food and being hungry. Letting me know I would at least be free to tend to myself for a bit. They'd be in the pantry clearing it out until the others arrived.

"It's not that I don't like visitors; I-I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit, but I do like to know them before they come visiting." Bilbo addressed as he leaned over to see the dwarves all but ransacking his pantry. A nervous expression painted clearly across his face.

"Tell me about it." I huffed and set my bag down gently on the floor by the wall. This in turn caught Bilbos attention once again. His eyes widening taking in my appearance for the first time since I stepped in out of the darkness.

"I-I am terribly sorry." He mumbled and began pacing back and forth, his hands flailing about as he searched for something. "Please, sit down." He motioned to a small rickety looking chair opposite of the door.

As he wandered about looking for what ever it was he was looking for I eyed the chair cautiously. My hand reaching out and giving it a small shake testing it's strength, still uncertain whether or not I was going to chance sitting in it. When I heard a creak from the old stained wood, I instantly let it go, my eyes shifting back and forth making sure no one heard it.

"Maybe it's best I not touch anything." I muttered to myself and promptly took a seat on the floor beside the chair. Out stretching my legs as I let my eyes take in what was around me.

Out of all the places my mind could have taken me, it was The Hobbit. One of my favorite book and movie of all time. I just couldn't fathom that I was actually sitting in Bilbos house, the night where the quest to reclaim Erebor started. And if Bilbo thought it was bad with just two dwarves here I hardly doubt he will be able to handle the mass of dwarves about to arrive. Because if I remembered correctly the two Durin princes were to arrive next. Those two, will most likely drive Bilbo clinically insane by the nights end.

"Sorry about that." Bilbo came padding back in holding a white wash cloth. "Not use to tending to people."

"Don't worry about it. It's probably looks worse then it is." I gave a small chuckle as he came to stand in front of me. His hand gently tilting my head up as he started to clean the cut in my skin.

Surprisingly he was very soft with his movements, dabbing the wet cloth against the angry red wound trying his best to clean it without causing me pain. His nose scrunched up in concentration before we saw a piece of blue cheese come flying out from the pantry. Which immediately caused Bilbo to pull away and groan unhappily.

"Are they always like this?" He asked while looking at me. But all I gave was a simple shoulder shrug, unsure how to answer him. They were dwarves, they liked food just as much as hobbits. They were just a little bit more messy...

Ignoring the two now coming out of pantry with full arms, Bilbo leaned towards me again to finish cleaning the cut on my forehead. His hand barely lifting from his side when the bell rang. At this Bilbo sighed loudly and left the cloth in my hands as he stomped his way across the room and opened the door.

"Fili."

"And Kili."

"At your service." I heard two voices say enthusiastically from outside. But Bilbo had only opened the door slightly blocking my view of the two dwarves.

"Nope, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house." My lip upturned into a small smirk as I heard Bilbo desperately try to get the two outside to leave. It was a losing battle though, dwarves were hard headed not being keen on giving up. And just as I expected a quite large leather boot caught the edge of the door as Bilbo tried to close it swiftly on the two.

"What? Has it been cancelled?" One of them asked, worry riddling their voice.

"No one told us." The other stated quickly. His voice holding more power compared to his brother.

"Can-? No-nothing's been cancelled." Bilbo sputtered, showing he was very frustrated by the sudden influx of unexpected guests showing up at his front door.

"Well, that's a relief." Just as the voice sounded out, two dwarves pushed their way into the small foyer.

They stood there for a brief moment, looking around the room before they began to unload their belongs onto Bilbo. Who was now standing stalk still with his arms out in front of him as he watched these two plow their way into his home.

"Careful with these, I just had 'em sharpened." The blond dwarf said, his impressive golden mane swinging as he dropped a bundle of swords into the hobbits hand. Nearly knocking him over in the process.

"It's nice, this place. D'you do it yourself?" My attention quickly turned to the smaller brother, who had taken to scrapping the mud that collected on the soles of his boots from his travels on the edge of a fairly expensive looking chest.

As I sat watching this event play out all I could really do was squint my face in knowing worry. It was one thing to read about dwarves destroying Bilbos perfectly kept house, but it was a whole other experience sitting on the ground being associated with the dwarves who were doing this. I'd be lucky if I wasn't kicked out after what just happened.

"Brother, look! A woman!" I had been nervously ringing the damp cloth that was in my hands when Fili and Kili finally took note of me. Their faces turned up in wide smiles as they ignored Bilbos rants about ruining his mothers glory box.

"Aye! You must be a friend of master Baggins." The blond smiled proudly. "Fili and Kili, at your service." He bowed his head with his brother in greeting. The braided strands of his mane dangling freely in the air before he stood to his full height once again.

"No no no! She is not a friend! I don't even know her!" Bilbo protested from behind us. His hands were now free from the heavy weapons Fili had dropped into them earlier.

I couldn't help but feel a slight pang of hurt at his words though. I don't know why cause he was being truthful, we didn't know each other. It was just that I felt like I knew these characters, that I had a connection with them already despite never truly meeting till this moment. So I knew I had to play dumb, at least until Gandalf arrived.

"Calin." I nodded my head the best I could from my spot on the floor. A small smile tugging at the corner of my lips as I saw the two brothers staring at me in wonder. "Ah he's right." A awkward chuckle escaped my lips, my free hand coming up to run my fingers through my unkempt chestnut colored hair. As I gestured towards Bilbo who was now more concerned with the two other dwarves carrying things into his dinning room. "Balin found me actually. Don't remember much but he said something about orcs." I shrugged in hopes that my little white lie would pass with the two brothers.

"A woman who escaped orcs, impressive." Kili smiled and ducked his head lower, his blue eyes fixated on the large gash on my forehead.

"Not really." Mumbling to myself quietly, I denied that fact. Unless Orc is a fancy new word for rock, then no, not very impressive I'm afraid.

"I am sure uncle will not be thrilled by her presence." Fili added, his face that once held curiosity now held an oddly fearful expression. His chest heaving a heavy sigh as he looked at me. His blue eyes boring holes into my skin like he would be able to read my true intentions. The look quickly vanished though as his head tilted causing his mustache braids to sway gently. "Perhaps she is who Gandalf spoke of. It would explain her direction of travel."

"She is a woman!" Kili's brow lifted in confusion. His hands raising up in exasperation and outright batting down his brothers words "Surly he would not ask her to join."

"She is a fighter brother." Slapping his brothers arm Fili pointed to my disheveled appearance. I indeed looked like I had fought my way through the forest but I wasn't a fighter. However in that moment I felt grateful for the young Durin prince. Even though he had hesitations about my arrival here, he didn't write me off like Dwalin, Balin, or his brother.

"Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand." Dwalin's loud booming voice echoed down the hall, breaking our little moment apart.

"Mister Dwalin." Kili cheekily greeted as soon as he heard the familiar voice, causing him to venture over towards the others. Fili hesitated a moment, looking at me one last time with calculating eyes before following his brother. Leaving me alone once again.

Knowing that the others would undoubtably be arriving shortly, I decided to clear my stuff from the room. Standing more quickly then I should have, my vision blurred and I stumbled a bit as I grabbed my bag. In the background I could hear the four dwarves still moving things about and Bilbo objecting vigorously.

It was falling on deaf ears still so I was surprised Bilbo continued his valiant attempts.

Slowly wandering down the hall I managed to find the bathroom. Well it wasn't exactly hard, Bilbos house was easy enough to wander around, and all the room doors were open so it didn't take a genius to find the bath. Ducking in I placed the red tinged wash cloth on the counter by the sink, not really needing it anymore. But not entirely sure what to do with it.

In the corner of the room by the large wooden tub was a ornate cupboard. It's brass looking handles gleaming from the candle that was perched on the windowsill. Deciding it was best to hide my bag, I strode over and opened the small door. Inside there were a few towels that had been neatly folded and tucked away for later use. It was safer if none of these curious dwarves saw what I had, just in case. For if they did, I would most certainly not be trusted by anyone here. And being an outsider as it was, I didn't need that happening.

Taking a quick glance over my shoulder I made sure the cost was clear before I shoved my bag into the cramped space. Surprisingly it fit almost perfectly allowing me close the door as if nothing was ever disturbed.

Smiling to myself at my sneaky job well done, I made my way out of the bathroom and back to the foyer. My boots thudding against the old wooden floors as I grew closer. Bilbo still seemed to be trying his best to get the four dwarves to listen but as expected they still seemed in their own world.

Just as I got to the door, the bell rang out quite loud. My body flinching, not expecting it to be quite that ear piercing.

"Oh no. No, no! There's nobody home. Go away, and bother somebody else. There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If- if- If this is some clotterd's idea of a joke, ha ha, I can only say, it is in very poor taste." Bilbo rounded the corner, a scowl on his face, his bare feet stomping towards the door.

"I got it." I spun around gripping the heavy handle mainly so Bilbo wouldn't have to greet eight dwarves all at the same time. He barely handled two of them any more then that would overload the poor man.

Sliding the lock open, I yanked the door open, hearing several voices arguing from outside. As soon as the wooden door was slightly ajar it slipped out of my hand as dwarves came tumbling down at my feet. All of them groaning loudly, shouting at one another to get off. And right behind them stood a unusually tall man, in a grey robe type outfit. A tall grey hat stood on his head and a long walking stick posed in his hand as he peered down and into the hobbits house.

Gandalf...

"Gandalf." From behind me Bilbo muttered, but Gandalf didn't take heed. His gaze was trained on me, a smirk tugged at his thin lips and a glint of mischief in his eyes.

* * *

Thanks to all that reviewed and followed this story so far! And I hope this chapter didn't disappoint! So feel free to tell me what you think and if I should continue on! And if you wish you can follow me on tumblr! Vechkinfan is the name!


	4. Fates Not Their Own

So here is the next installment in the story! And I hope it doesn't disappoint! The reviews on the last chapter were amazing as always and I appreciate you guys actually taking the time out to comment. So please don't hesitate to tell me what you think of this chapter, I'm always looking to improve.

And if you guys are interested follow me on Tumblr, the username is Vechkinfan. I'll be posting snippets of future chapters there! Along with many many pictures of gorgeous dwarves... Anyways I digress. Hope you enjoy! And the next chapter should be up within the week!

* * *

Forget your lust for the rich man's gold

All that you need is in your soul,

And you can do this if you try.

~Lynyrd Skynyrd

* * *

It had taken a few moments for the dwarves that had fallen onto the floor to get up. Many of them trying at the same time just causing them to collapse down once again. I had to fight off the grin that was threatening to spread itself across my face just seeing the sight before me. Grown men fighting like children was always a beautiful scene to behold.

Once they had pulled themselves to their feet they all made a quick dash to be with the other four who arrived earlier. Their voices ringing out loudly as they greeted one another. I stood by the door still, waiting as Gandalf ducked through the doorway and into the foyer. His hand coming up and removing the hat from his head, because truthfully he'd probably light it on fire from the candle chandelier that was hanging dangerously close to him.

With a gentle push on the heavy door I closed it behind him, knowing there would only be one more arriving.

"Those are my plates! Excuse me! Not my wine. Put that back. Put that back! Not the jam, please! ...Excuse me." Bilbo yelled, his attention pulling from Gandalf to the dwarves who were all but destroying his house currently.

As Bilbo flitted around the room, arms raised in exasperation I took this time to approach the wizard who had just arrived. His back was too me as he currently watched the dwarves, but I needed to ask him about my current situation. For all I knew this was still one big illusion my mind has come up with from the head wound I received a few hours ago.

"Um... Mister Grey?" I cautiously asked as I grew closer to him. My hand reaching up to gently tap the man on his shoulder, hoping to pull his attention towards me.

"My dear, please, call me Gandalf." A familiar voice rung out as he turned around, the smirk I noticed early was replaced by a small sincere smile.

We stood there staring at each other for a few moments. I was deep in thought, trying to come up with a way to word my pressing questions. They all seemed so implausible that even my brain was having difficult with constructing sentences at the moment.

"You have questions that need answering?" His voice was soft and comforting as he looked me over with a calculating gaze. He seemed to take note of the dwarven cloak wrapped around my shoulders and the wound on my forehead. Clearly not expecting to see me in such disarray.

"Yeah, a few actually." My voice was small as I spoke to him, my hand coming up and absentmindedly covering the gash, not liking the looked that were coming from Gandalf or the dwarves that were walking by us.

"Excuse me, Mister Gandalf, can I tempt you with a nice cup of chamomile tea?" A dwarf with a rather small grey beard with several intricate braids crossing the expanse of his head asked, holding up a small white teapot.

"Oh, no thank you, Dori. A little red wine for me, I think." Gandalf said politely as he gestured with his hand for me to follow him.

Dori gave me an odd look before he disappeared through the doorway and away from sight. He seemed thrilled that I was here, clearly by the cold shoulder he had just given me. Taking a shaky breath I pushed away the thoughts of being unwanted and I quickly made my way towards Gandalf. Who was currently trying to get the chandelier to stop swaying, as suspected he probably ran into it. Thankfully I wasn't as tall as the wizard but I was still taller then most females which meant I understood his pain in not being able to stand at his full height in places.

"Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori...Ori." Once Gandalf had the chandelier slowed, his eyes carefully watched the dwarves scurry back and forth between rooms. Using his fingers he counted them out, making sure that all were accounted for. Which was probably a more pressing matter then our conversation.

From my spot behind Gandalf I nervously watched Bilbo wrestle a bowl full of tomatoes away from a dwarf. His anger and irritation painted across his face plain as day. I almost felt empowered to go over and help Bilbo out, I knew he was at his wits ends with his guests but it was only going to get worse as the night went on. But those thoughts quickly vanished as a dwarf I recognized to be Bifur approached us. The axe embedded in his forehead was a clear indication to who he was.

Bifur gestured with his hands and sputtered a few words that sounded like nothing but gibberish to me. However Gandalf seemed to understand him and nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, you're quite right, Bifur. We appear to be one dwarf short." He mumbled quietly to himself as he watched the dwarf walk away, his attention drawn elsewhere.

"He is late, is all. He travelled North to a meeting of our kin. He will come." A deep voice pulled both Gandalf and I's attentions away from the chaotic spectacle going on in the dinning room. Dwalin was perched against the edge of the doorway, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he spoke. But his eyes never found the wizards, they bore into my own as if he was assessing me. "He will not be pleased with the women being here. She is an outsider." Dwalin spat as he pulled away from the wall and aggressively stepped towards me.

Gandalf who saw the aggressive gesture, stepped in front of me. Blocking Dwalin from getting closer then need be.

"She is my guest master dwarf, I asked her to come. Do not threaten her, for she will be an asset to this company." At Gandalf's words my brow furrowed in confusion. He asked me here? Maybe he was just saying that to protect me. And what does he mean I'll make a fine asset?

"She is who you spoke of?" Dwalin's voice rose louder, his expression holding nothing but pure disgust. "This women?" He huffed out in disbelief. "Thorin will not approve of her presence on this quest. A woman is nothing but a burden."

Usually I was a mild manner person, who let what other people said roll off my back. But this dwarf was pushing his luck with my patients. He didn't even know me! And here he was saying I was nothing but a burden and treating me like I was the plague here to take out and kill all of his kin. Subconsciously my lip curled in a snarl and I stepped around the tall wizard. My body looming over the broad shoulder, highly muscled, slightly... Ok very intimidating dwarf. Who looked a bit taken a back by my movements.

"A burden?" I growled. Knowing this was my only time to show how willing I was to stand up for myself. If I didn't fight back they would surly take that as a sign of my weak natured female status. But he had another thing coming if he thought that. "Just because I'm a girl I'm a burden?" I spat, my words full of hatred. "I didn't fight a band of orcs just to get here and to be told off by a man shorter than me." I knew I had kicked myself in the ass as soon as those words left my lips. Now I fought a band of orcs? Really Calin?

"Watch your tone with me lassie." Dwalin narrowed his eyes and barked at me. His head then snapped up to Gandalf. "You best keep her in line, most women folk would not dare speak to a man in such a fashion." He spoke calmly and shoved past us, his shoulder bumping against mine in the process. It was just a graze but the power behind it caused me to stumble back a bit.

"If you intend to make friends with this company, I'd advise you to hold your tongue Miss Buckley." After a few moments of silence Gandalf finally spoke up. His eyes holding a look of disappointment as he stared me down.

"I'm not even..." I started to protest, but my mouth quickly shut. I was so flustered by Dwalin and being scolded by the wizard I never caught the name that flew from his lips.

Gandalf must have noticed my sudden lack of response and gently placed a hand on my shoulder. And with a gentle push he guided me down the hall and into Bilbo's living room. A large fire was lite in the ornate stone fire place, giving the room an orange-red glow. It's light flickering against the wall, sending the darkness receding into the lonely corners of the rooms. A few arm chairs dotted the room with fancy pillows leaning against the backs.

"Sit." Gandalf gestured, and I gently sat down in one of the arm chairs. My body sinking into the cushion as I watched him find a place by the fire.

In the background I could hear the dwarves yelling and scouting in excitement. Their voices nothing more then muffled echoes, for I couldn't make out any particular words . But I knew they were excited to see one another, whether Bilbo approved of this unannounced visit or not.

"I suspect you would like your questions answered?" Gandalf spoke facing the fire. His hand descending into his robe pocket to pull a long wooden pipe out.

"Truthfully? I'm assuming this is some grand illusion my mind made up when I hit my head." I sighed, looking down into my lap where my fingers began fiddling with the edge of Balin's cloak.

"Lady Calin I assure you that this is not a figment of your imagination, nor is it a dream. " He spoke calmly as his fingers gently packed the end of his pipe, filling it with what I assumed was some sort of smoking weed. "I do regret the way you stumbled into this world. I never meant for you to get harmed." I carefully watched as he lit the end of the pipe and took a long drag, inhaling the smoke and promptly blowing it out in a perfect circle.

"It's just Calin." I mumbled. My brain spinning with the words Gandalf just spoke to me. This wasn't some dream? How the hell could I even be sure? My brain could just be telling me these things to make things worse. "H-how do I know what you're telling me is true? It's just not possible to be here... It's just a story."

The wizard eyed me carefully as I ran a hand through my messy hair. My thoughts in complete shambles, and the worry taking hold. He seemed taken aback by my sudden inability to believe what he just told me. But surly he could understand that this isn't something that happens to people. But after a few short moments his eyes lightened and he motioned with his hand to for me to stand up.

"Come here, my dear girl." His voice was soft and inviting as he called out to me. So I had no qualms with his command.

I rose to my feet and slowly walked towards the wizard, who was now leaning against the mantel piece. To be truthful I was unsure what the man was going to do because Gandalf was a very mischievous wizard. How was he going to prove to me that I wasn't just blacked out at the bottom of a ravine? I didn't question him though because I already made him mad once this evening and Gandalf was a tad bit frightening when upset. So as my feet stopped me a few feet in front of him and his fingers gently gripped his walking staff I wasn't prepared for what he was actually going to do.

In one swift motion Gandalf whopped me in the head with the end of his staff. My hand instantly shooting up and holding the spot where it had hit, my eyes shut tight as a dull pain spread across the top of my head but slowly dissipated into a rather tolerable ache. In the process I had mumbled a string of curse words under my breath, probably something the man wasn't use to hearing from a lady. But that's what you get for whacking me in the head!

"What was that for?" I muttered angrily, my hand still rubbing away the ache. If I didn't have brain damage before I'm sure I'll have it now.

"For being so dull!" His voice boomed out as he rested his walking staff against the wall. It was not out of reach but if he felt the need to hit me again I'd have a fair warning. "I brought you here, Calin, across the worlds in hopes you would help an old wizard take on a task far greater than anticipated." As he spoke his once harsh tone dropped to a hush, his eyes down casting to glance into the fire. As if the flames held some elusive answer and looking into its depths was his only way to sort out that knowledge.

"You brought me to middle earth to help you?" My face scrunched in contemplation. It was obvious that the wizard had never seen me try to help out before because generally everything I touched went dreadfully sour. Like that time I had to help remove that wasp nest... Sometimes I fail to realize my own strength and in this case it was one gentle (or dangerously aggressive) poke and a spiraling gang of wasps were attacking us as we ran for our lives.

Gandalf gave a gentle nod of his head as he took another inhale off his pipe. His free hand coming up and gently stroking his long greying beard as he thought to himself quietly. Just the simple action brought memories from weeks ago rushing to the forefront of my mind. He... He was that old man asking me all those weird questions. The guy who barely answered any of my own but said... said he would find me when the time came.

"Y-you were that old man, weren't you? The one who caught me out at the curb, wanting help with a task?" I breathed out heavily, my hands falling to my waist as I waited to hear what he had to say.

"You catch on rather quickly." Dipping his head down towards the fire again I caught a glimpse of a smirk tugging at his lips. "I had not planned to search so far for one that could provide help. But when I approached, you seemed eager to help an old man such as me, and you had let it slip you have knowledge of the quest laid before us."

I had begun to pace back and forth in front of the hearth sometime during this conversation. My nerves taking hold and reeking havoc on my mental state.

"A lot of people have knowledge of this quest. It's a story many people have read." I said quietly as shadows from several dwarves rose against the wall of the sitting room and quickly retreated as they found refugee in another area of the house. "Why me? Besides that, I'm not anything special and I can't bring anything to this quest." As I spoke my hands waved violently in the air trying to get my message across.

Turning from his place, Gandalf placed his still warm pipe onto the wooden mantle before facing me. His hands coming out and grasping my shoulders, stopping my panicking motions.

"I did not choose you Calin," he started, before his eyes slowly looked down. I followed his gaze until I caught the edge of the leather cord hanging from around my neck. Of course, the key? If I had known it was truly the key to Erebor I would have left it in that damn hole. I just thought it was a cool antique at the time. "I believe you have something vital to this quest."

"This?" I asked. Before I pulled the key from my shirt I took a quick peek over my shoulder so I knew no one was watching. If anyone of the dwarves saw this, they'd immediately be stringing me up for stealing what was theirs. Not even giving me a chance to explain how I came to have it. Once I knew the coast was clear my eyes returned to the wizard as I lifted the intricate key from its confines of my shirt and immediately placing it back. "You do realize what this causes?" I asked, unsure of how much Gandalf actually knew of the tale. "How many lives this ruins?"

"I fear that I do, Calin. But you know of the dangers to come if the dragon is not slain. Of how many more innocent lives will be ruined, if Erebor is not reclaimed." He breathed out a heavy sigh and released my shoulders. The burden of this knowledge emanating from the man in waves. "The ending of that tale has plagued me for years, that is why I sought your help. This quest will all be for not, if the Durins fall. And as you know, I will not be traveling with the company for the entirety of this journey. So that is where you come in."

For the first time since I'd stumbled... Or fallen for a lack of better words, into this world, I saw the pleading eyes of a man desperately searching for a way to fix what was to come. His warn face that was usually stoic and held a hint of mischief was now fallen in sadness over the future of his companions, but most importantly his friends. Just the sight of him dampened my own mood considerably. An ache in my chest started to fill my being, knowing that if he sought me for help he was truly in desperation.

"You want me to save them?" I finally asked, not needing to really announce who it was, since Gandalf was clearly well versed in this tale.

"I would like you to try, my dear. That is all I ask." He stated quietly.

"How am I suppose to save them Gandalf?" I asked, taking a step back. My foot landing on an warped part of the floor, causing the wood to squeak beneath my weight. "They won't trust me, especially not Thorin, and I sure as hell can't just tell them what happens. I could only imagine how much of the future I'd screw up if that was the case." My hands gently pressed against my temple as I began my incessant pacing once more. Of course leave the fate of an entire world in my hands! Clearly I have such a handle on my life that I can take charge of another at the same time.

"In time they will grow to trust you, especially if you keep that tongue of yours in check." I heard the playful tint to Gandalf's voice as he spoke, obviously talking about the altercation I had earlier with Dwalin. "You doubt yourself so, and you have hardly lived Calin. Even though you may not believe in yourself, I do. For I did not travel worlds away to find someone incapable of such a task." I felt his presence behind me as I came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the room. "But as for your question, only you can decide that. Their fates lie in your hands now, but I warn you, the knowledge you have is a danger here. If the wrong person was to find out, I fear even this company could not save you."

Gandalf's tall figure passed me as he spoke his words. Stopping just short of the doorway before he stopped and gazed over his shoulder at my frozen body.

I had the fate of all these people in my hands now. The knowledge of how this quest was going to turn out, and the key to Erebor around my neck. This was either destined to happen or a cruel joke. For I could save the Durin's from their fate and still help eliminate the dragon slumbering in the lonely mountain, or I could change nothing. Maybe even set back middle earth a few hundred years if I wasn't careful enough. One slip and the whole course of events could be out of my control. I could of course not go on this quest, but then I'd always have that voice in the back of my mind saying 'what if', what if I went and actually saved them.

After a long moment of contemplation I sighed deeply. "Will I be able to go home after all this is over?" It was the final question I had for Gandalf.

Just as the wizard opened his mouth to answer me, Bilbo came storming into the room. His hair disheveled, and his breathing slightly labored from all the running around he was doing in attempts to keep his nicknacks in their proper places. He eyed me questionably for a second but quickly turned his attention to Gandalf, the person who invited the dwarves.

"Go eat Calin, before there's nothing left." He gestured to me with a odd look in his eyes. But I wasn't going to inquire him further, I would get my question answered eventually, I hoped.

Giving a small hesitant smile, I left the room which was immediately filled with Bilbos rants about the current state of his plumbing. My faced grimaced at the thought, twelve men who have been traveling who knows how long using one bathroom. Bilbo was better off shutting the door and never opening it again.

With my head in the clouds I never even saw the person standing in front of me until I plowed them over. My chest hitting against a solid mass of muscle, causing me to wobble on my heels a bit before I regained composure.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled like a bumbling idiot, in hopes I didn't offend the person I had run over.

"It's quite alright lass." A taller dwarf addressed me as he readjusted his oddly shaped hat. It's ear flaps slicked up in a way I would not have thought was physically possible. But then again his mustache was in a similar fashion, so clearly it was plausible. "Bofur, at your service." Swiftly taking off his hat he bowed his head and lifted back up in a similar manner all the other dwarves did when they greeted me. "You must be Lady Calin, it's a pleasure! Balin told us about your travels, oh!" He ended his sentence abruptly and fiddled with one of his side pouches on his trousers pulling out a blue piece of fabric. "He had mentioned to Fili you may need a spare tunic, so the lad gave this to me to give to you." Bofur smiled proudly, his happy energy rubbing itself off on me in a way, for I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Thanks." My hand reached out and gently grasped the tunic. My fingers finding the fabric softer then I expected.

"The arms may be a bit short, but it should do!" With a content smile hiding beneath his intricate mustache he bowed his head once more a sped off down the hall after one of the other dwarves carrying a large flagon of ale.

With Bofur's jovial attitude gone, the smile on my face quickly faded. Knowing that he was really the only one, besides Kili, who had openly approached me with no intent of malice behind his actions. Just that thought alone made the severity of the situation plummet down to reality for me. These people, the ones giving me the judgmental and suspicious stares were the people I had to befriend. And befriend in a fairly short amount of time, or this task Gandalf entrusted me with, would go terribly wrong.

Inwardly groaning at the daunting task ahead of me, I decided to get started on making nice with these dwarves. So I quickly shed the heavy cloak of Balins and folded it up. Placing it on the pile of weapons teetering precariously on the edge of Bilbos glory box. Knowing I would get many more looks if I walked into the dinning room wearing only a tank top, I shook the blue tunic out and slid it over my head. Instantly the smells of campfire and the familiar scent of musty dirt filled my nose, something that oddly enough calmed me down. But true to Bofurs word, the arms were a tad short, though it was long enough that I didn't have to worry about flashing anyone, so I was happy.

Once I was properly dressed I pulled my hair free from where it had gotten stuck in the back of the tunic and cautiously made my way into the dinning room. The large feast seemed to be over and only a few dwarves were sat around the table smoking their pipes while talking. The others were running rampant from room to room with ales in their hands.

In a way I felt like the new kid at school. Not really having a place or having anyone to congregate with. So I hesitated in the round doorway, not sure on if I should enter, judging by the few stares I was receiving. But when I noticed the two younger dwarves, Fili and Kili, I cast aside my worries and pushed into the room.

They seemed engrossed with their own conversation as I padded my way across the floor and around the long makeshift table.

"Can I sit here?" I asked carefully, almost preparing for them to tell me to no.

I didn't have to wait long for their attentions to turn to me. Kili, the younger dwarf looking up with a wide smile. Fili, despite his early reservations had the same smile, his eyes watching me carefully as he took a drink from his flagon. Probably taking note that Bofur had found me and managed to remember to give his spare tunic to me.

"You don't have to ask you know." Kili finally spoke playfully. His hand coming out and slapping the spot on the bench next to him as a welcoming gesture.

Not needing to be told twice, I folded myself down the best I could and squeezed my long legs under the awfully short table. My knees banging the underside several times causing the two brothers to bite back a laugh and grip onto their ales so they didn't spill everywhere.

"We saved you some stew from Bombur." Leaning around his brother Fili passed a small wooden bowl and spoon in my direction. His other hand pointing to a rather large red haired dwarf, possible eating his weight in cured meats at the end of the table. "Thought you would have joined us for supper."

"I was talking to Gandalf." I stated plainly as I gazed down at the bowl. Normally the thick brown gravy of the stew would have turned me off but the chunks of browned meat and cubes of root vegetables had me won over. Plus my stomach which had not seen food since I had left the house that morning, promptly voiced it's opinion and grumbled loudly.

"Well it's a good thing we saved you some! You sound awfully hungry." Kili smiled, as I picked up the spoon and began shoveling the tasty liquid into my mouth. The warm stew filling my stomach and sating my appetite for the time being.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten since this morning. So thanks." My words were a bit jumbled as I spoke with a mouth full of food. But I was just to hungry to actually take the time to use proper etiquette.

I felt their eyes following my movements. My hand picking up the spoon and bringing it up to my mouth over and over in record time. Probably out eating Bombur at this point and soon enough the bowl was empty, and I shifted my gaze out of the corner of my eye trying to determine whether or not it was safe enough to possibly lick the damn thing clean or not. But when I met their knowing smirks I sat up and pushed the bowl away. Wiping the remnants of dinner off my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Brother I believe she will fit in just fine." Kili beamed as he outstretched his arm and slapped my back in a friendly gesture. The vibration shooting down my back and into my full stomach, causing a rather audible belch to escape past my lips.

"My bad." I nervously chuckled, brushing off my embarrassment.

"And here mister Dwalin said she was nothing more than a simple woman folk. Seems to me she has dwarf blood running in those veins."

Fili commented softly to his brother. As he spoke the braids of his mustache swung wildly.

"Aye, she is quite impressive." Suddenly a very shy quiet voice spoke up, pulling my eyes away from the brothers.

Across the table a particularly small dwarf was sitting, his gaze intently fixed on the three of us. A tiny insecure smile tugged at his lips when I took note of his presence. I returned the smile warmly and a blush gently crept it's way across his cheeks causing him to duck his head. But with his adorable bowl cut and short beard he had to be Ori, one of the youngest on this quest. So his shyness towards people not of his kind was understandable.

"That she is Ori." Fili agreed with the small dwarf.

"To bad she will not be joining us." Kili sighed as he took a swig of his Ale. His brother elbowing him quickly in the ribs, clearly unhappy with what he had just let slip. Causing Kili to spit out some of the amber liquid onto the table. "What!" He exclaimed, once he cleaned the ale from around his mouth. "She would be fine company!"

"Kili." Fili warned from his seat, but the two didn't continue their discussion for there was a solid knock at the door.

At the sound the dwarves fell silent and started their way back into the dinning room their flagons of ale in hand. They barely took note of my existence as they climbed over one another finding their places before the leader of this company came inside.

Sitting there, curiosity got the best of me and I found myself staring out the doorway. Seeing Gandalf standing there with a knowing smile as he watched me and the others.

"He is here."


	5. A Call To Arms

when courage calls a name

the life will soon be changed

~Flagship

* * *

I nervously rapped my dirt riddled finger nails against the table as I waited for Thorin to come in. Knowing him from the stories, he barely tolerated Bilbo and he was an unofficial member of this company. I could only imagine the warm welcome the brooding dwarf king would give me.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." A deep voice rumbled through the tiny house as soon as the door hinges creaked. It was a voice that exuded raw power and announced to all who had arrived.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" Bilbo who had been silent since his talk with Gandalf, piped up. Even from the dinning room I could tell the hobbit was beyond perplexed as he shook his head violently and disappeared rounded the corner.

"There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." From my spot at the table I saw a broad shouldered man step into view, as Gandalf introduced the two. Despite his back being turned to me I could tell Thorin was eyeing the hobbit with a feigned curiosity as his arms slowly crossed his chest.

"So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mister Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked, and I inwardly rolled my eyes at his snide tone. He hasn't even been here five minutes and he's already shrugging off the man Gandalf chose himself for this quest.

"Pardon me?" Furrowing his brow, Bilbo stared at the large dwarf in bewilderment.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" The dwarf king asked, tilting his head in the direction of his fellow companions. His black as night hair sliding from the fur lined collar of his coat and down his back.

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo nervously chuckled, as he gently plucked at his suspenders. Hoping to gain a smile from the stone faced dwarf. But an orc would sooner laugh at his jokes than Thorin Oakinshield.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin plainly stated, a smug grin touching the corners of his lips. The other dwarves stationed around the table openly laughed at the comment. Only making Thorin seem more pleased at the way he berated the hobbit.

From my place beside his kin, I narrowed my eyes in his direction. Trying to bite back any rude remark I could come up with to throw at the dwarf king. Knowing it was not my place to speak up and intervene with what was going on here tonight. My presence at this table alone was enough to change the course of things as it was. But I couldn't help it. He had just insulted Bilbo in his own home.

"What kind of question is that?" Leaning forward in my seat, I clenched my fists tightly as I mumbled to myself quietly. Voicing my thoughts in a manner that usually went unnoticed.

Usually...

Thorin who had slowly made his way to the head of the table must have heard my unknown voice, for as soon as the words left my lips his stormy eyes zeroed in on me. He seemed surprised, only for a moment, before the emotionless expression reappeared on his stoic face.

"Thorin Oakinsheild, I'd like to introduce you to a dear friend of mine, Calin Buckley." Gandalf who had taken in the encounter silently, finally made himself known. His tall body hunched over as he entered the small dinning room. Gesturing to me with the end of his smoking pipe.

Thorin angled his head as he watched the wizard carefully. Almost as if he was assessing his words and trying to determine if they were truthful. For several long moments the entire table was silent, and I wished I was able to keep my big mouth shut for once. I had dreaded his arrival and now that he's here, what do I do? Go and piss off the already pissed off dwarf.

"Calin Buckley." He repeated, rolling my name off his tongue as if the words themselves were vile. "Strange name for a woman, but I suppose it's fitting for one who talks under their breath. So tell me, Miss Buckley, what was it you said?" The legs of his chair scrapped against the wooden floor as he pulled it from its place.

He sat down in the chair with more grace then I could have imagined. A regal, but angry power emanating from his being as he watched me carefully under hooded eyes. His hands laid still on the top of the table, waiting. Kili on the other hand, silently shook his head in my direction. Trying to silence my words, before I made things worse for myself.

"I said, what kind of question is that? Axe or sword? Hobbits are nimble and fast on their feet." I started, ignoring the one person who I probably should have listened to. "Their reach is relatively long, so why would you ever ask if an axe is his weapon?"

Bilbo who was still lingering in the background had made an appearance in the round doorway. His small hands gripping the molding tightly as he glanced between myself and the man I was countering on behalf of himself. He almost seemed taken aback by my willingness to jump to his defense despite not really knowing much about him.

"So quick to jump to the grocers defense, is it because you find his weak nature a valuable asset?" Keeping my eyes locked with Thorins, he spoke disinterestedly. "Or is it because you are just like him? Axe or sword Miss Buckley, what is your weapon of choice?"

In my haste to keep the wrath of the king away from Bilbo, I left myself open for its entirety. I suppose I deserved it for opening my mouth and voicing my dislike for his unwanted contempt. It's not like I wasn't warned, Gandalf told me to watch my tongue with the dwarves earlier. It's just I couldn't truly get my head wrapped around actually being in this world. Usually this was the part of the story I'd start grumbling to myself and openly voicing my comments about how things should have been handled. Hence the predicament I currently found myself in.

Just his words alone deflated my inner rage, and I slumped down defeated. My eyes turning from him to stare at the empty bowl in front of me. For once I had nothing to say or a snide comment to retort. And figuring I made a big enough display of myself already, my lips stayed shut. Trying my best to ignore the feeling of thirteen pairs of eyes landing on me all at once. But my silence seemed to be a decent enough answer for Thorin. Who took it as me truly not knowing anything of what I was speaking about. Which was of course, true.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" After a few quiet minutes, Balin spoke up. Taking the attention away from me, and placing it on himself. Which I was more than gracious about.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." With my eyes still intently fixated on the empty bowl in front of me, Thorin's voice rung out.

With the news their king brought the dwarves surrounding me quickly voiced their happiness. They all seemed thrilled that their kin had traveled to meet with Thorin and discuss what ever pressing topics were on his mind.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked from across the table. But I already knew the answer. Thorins cousin would not come to their aid. He'd rather see them all burned by dragon fire in their attempt to reclaim Erebor. And if they were to succeed he would surly be the first arriving to share in the riches.

But fate has a cruel hand. Thorin wins his home back, and the dragon is slain. Erebor is theirs once again, but that was all lost when they fall during the final battle. The two young cheerful dwarves to my left and their uncle succumb to death fighting for middle-earth. And Dain, the man who refused to help claims the throne. Even I had a difficult time swallowing that truth when I finished the book. But I suppose that's why Gandalf brought me here, in hopes my knowledge of this would change the outcome.

"They will not come." There was a hidden note of disappointment in their leaders words that brought me out of my thoughts. But I couldn't blame him, his kin outright refused to help in anyway. "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

"You're going on a quest?" Finally getting the courage to look up from the table, I saw Bilbo wandering into the room. His curiosity getting the best of him.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf asked from his place beside Thorin. His hand fishing around in his pocket before pulling out a rather tattered and aged paper.

It's corners were crinkled from it residing in a pocket, and the creases that divided the paper from continued folding were well worn. From here it could have been almost anything, but I knew it was the map. A feeling of almost complete and utter disbelief spread itself down my spine like a shiver and I found myself leaning forward and peering around the dwarf that was sitting beside me just to get a better look.

Quickly unfolding the timeworn map, Gandalf laid it on the table in front of him. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." He started, signaling Bilbo who had grabbed a small flickering candle off a near by table, over to him.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo leaned in closer with the tiny light, illuminating the map as he squinted his eyes and read.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time." Another said from somewhere, but I was currently too inthralled with what was lain before us. My heart beating fast as if it could pound out of my chest at any minute with sheer excitement.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

"Uh, What beast?" Shaking my head softly, I pried my eyes away from the map and looked up at Bilbo. Who's face was now riddled with concern.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals-" Bofur spoke, taking it upon himself to explain what resided beneath Erebor in the worst words possible. Especially for a hobbit such as Bilbo.

Yes he had an adventurous side, given the fact he had Took blood running through his veins. But living in the Shire for the entirety of his life having others looking down upon those who took a liking to venturing out into the great expanse of the world, undoubtably took a toll on him. Squashing that side of him till it was nothing more than a dim glimmer.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo snapped.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie." The same shy voice from earlier shouted out. Causing my head to snap in his direction, seeing the small dwarf standing up, his hands firmly placed on the table.

His enthusiasm caused the rest of the dwarves to shout out in agreement. Well all besides the one sitting beside him, Dori, who promptly pulled him back down into his seat. But even though he was somewhat reprehended for his sudden outburst, I couldn't help the smile that he brought to my lips. For being the youngest he had the most heart out of all of them sitting here.

Ori, once he had settled back down into his seat properly found my gaze on him. So trying to be as encouraging as I could, I let the smile he brought to my face linger a bit longer. Again, just like earlier he gave me a small smile in return then quickly ducked his head down. Only peeking up at me through his heavy lashes as Balin spoke about the difficult task set before them all.

At his words, which I really did not heed, the dwarves all shouted out in response. Most complaining that they weren't dim or eminently shouting no at the older dwarf.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" Fili said through the chaos. His words being fit for a leader who was boosting the companies morale before entering into a battle.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili shouted beside me. Raising up onto his feet and looking at Gandalf with confidence.

"Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn't say that, I- -" Gandalf choked lightly on his pipe smoke, as he tried to avoid the young dwarf. My eyes finding his, knowing he was doing his best not to give an answer.

At Kili's sudden exclamation, it seemed to spark the rest of the dwarves into action. As they all shouted out, prodding Gandalf into telling them the exact number of dragons he had slain. But from the stories I've read, they never mentioned Gandalf killing any dragons to my knowledge. That notion only solidified itself in my mind when the wizard didn't openly give them an answer. Surly if he had killed one, he would have spoken up.

My body jumped suddenly as Thorin rose from his chair and all but bellowed out words that only the rest of the company seemed to understand, effectively silencing them all. Anger and distaste written on his face for his companions unruly behavior at the table.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" His eyes panned the length of the table, taking in each and every member sitting there. His speech a call to arms, wanting to know if they were willing to accept the challenge and take back what was rightfully theirs.

His call was heard, for the dwarves all shouted in agreement. Causing the stoned face dwarf to crack, showing a small glimpse of a smile. But that quickly faded when Balin spoke."You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." His words like heavy bricks, thrown into bags and tied around oneself. Dragging the joyous moment down to the depths of reality.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf said, catching the attention of everyone. "Calin, may we see what is hung around your neck?" As soon as my name left his lips, I froze in panic. My excitement from earlier dissipating faster then I ever thought possible.

I hadn't planned on showing them this, at least not this early. Frankly I was hoping Gandalf would have asked for it earlier so he could have strung together a nice fabricated lie about Thrain giving it to him. Because that was how the story had went, regarding the mysterious fate of the key. At least that would have been believable, anything that I say will be written off, cast aside, and I'll appear to be a thief in their eyes. But no, now I had fifteen pairs of eyes fixed on me, thirteen belonging to dwarves, one to a hobbit and one to a wizard that was trying to get me killed.

Breathing out a heavy sigh, I lifted my trembling hand to my neck where I gently tugged on the cord. In a matter of seconds the heavy wrought iron key emerged from its confines and the room went eerily quiet as I lifted it from around my neck. You could probably hear a pin drop from Bilbo's bedroom at the stillness. Making me all the more uncomfortable with this situation.

"How came you by this?" Thorin broke the silence as he stared at the ornate key laying in the palm of my hand in wonder.

With a pleading peek to Gandalf, I hoped my terror filled eyes would have stirred his silent self. But he gave me a simple nod, signaling me to tell Thorin of how I came to have something this important.

"I found it." I stated plainly, closing my fingers around the warm metal. Hiding it from view, which must have angered the dwarf king.

"Lies!" He shouted out, propelling his body forward and slamming his fists down on the table. Causing the flagons of ale scattered about to shake violently. "A woman who dares speak back to a king, to have just found it? Who did you steal it from, thief?" He growled, his lip curled in anger as he stared me down. Obviously my early misstep with him was not forgotten that easily and he was using it to his full advantage.

"I-I didn't steal it from anyone, I found it." Slowly I lifted each of my fingers until the intricate key laid in the open once again. My eyes gazing at it once more before I turned my head back to Thorin. "Here." My voice was small as I outstretched my arm, handing the key to him. I had already caused enough trouble tonight, surely if I kept the key it would only make things worse.

The weight of the key slipped from my palm and dangled on the end of the cord as I held it out. Thorin eyeing it's movement carefully before slowly moving his gaze up to my face. His one brow was raised in suspicion, clearly doubting my willingness to hand over something that quickly. But I gave him no time to contemplate my actions further and dropped the key onto the table with a audible clatter. Watching as it bounced lightly against the lacquered wood in front of his large sturdy frame.

"I may be a lot of things, but I'm not a thief." I said sincerely, hoping that Thorin would believe at least that. But I knew gaining his trust would take more than handing over a silly key. "And if you would have just waited, and not jumped to such rash conclusions I'm sure Gandalf would have explained that to you." Turning in my seat, I carefully pulled my legs out from under the dinner table. Managing to hit Kili in the leg only once before freeing myself completely.

I gave the young dwarf an apologetic look, hoping he didn't think I hit him on purpose. When he gave a cheeky smile back, I silently thanked the gods of middle-earth for not enraging another Durin.

Hunching over in the tiny room, I shuffled against the back wall till I was hovering over Gandalf's shoulder. Both Thorin and him watching me carefully as I knelt down on the warm floor and shifted the map so I could see it better. My fingers gently traced the outlines of the mountains, and then to the strange runes that were printed in the corner. It was almost an exact replica of the map I had seen in Tolkien's book. Which was a good thing, especially if I was suppose to change fate. I didn't need any last minute surprises that made my presence here worthless.

Tilting my head slightly I gazed up at Gandalf who was still smoking lightly on his pipe. His head angled down, and eyes carefully observed my interaction with the parchment. Watching my fingers work across the yellowing paper effortlessly. Without removing my hands, I silently asked him with a small gesture towards the map if he wanted me to explain the significance to Thorin or if it was best for me to stay out of it.

"Go on." With a knowing smile, he nodded his head. A spark of curiosity flashing in his old eyes. "You know more about this map then anyone sitting at this table, I can assure you."

"What do you mean by this?" Thorin abruptly asked, addressing only Gandalf.

Removing the pipe from his mouth, Gandalf gently wiped the end of it off with his grey robe. His gaze lifting from me to hold the dwarf kings through the process. Almost as if he was formulating what he was going to say while he did the menial task. Because I knew Gandalf wouldn't tell them of the vast knowledge I held, that would be to much of a risk. Even if Thorin knew, it could lead to devastating mishaps down the line.

"As you know, I have asked Miss Buckley here. I assure you it was not just to return that key to you, Thorin." With his long finger he pointed to the key Thorin now held in his hand. Clutching it tightly as if he let go, it would vanish without a trace. "She has knowledge that will be of use to this quest, whether you like it or not. And I advise you to weigh her words before you cast judgment upon her." At the underlying harsh tone in the wizards voice the king kept silent. "Go on." Gandalf said quietly when I didn't speak up right away.

With his soft urge, I shook my head and pulled myself together. Organizing my thoughts in some logical order in hopes that if I planned what I was going to say I wouldn't let anything slip that wasn't meant to.

"Um- the runes on this map mention a hidden passageway into the lower halls." With a light touch I pointed to the strange symbols on the map. Feeling Thorin leaning over me cautiously as he took note of the observation.

"There's another way in!" Kili suddenly shouted, excitement in his voice at this new discovery.

"Yeah." I nodded in agreement. "There's only one problem, it a dwarf door. They're invisible when sealed and the map holds the answer to its location. But... I'm not skilled enough to find it." Furrowing my brows I lifted the parchment off the table, holding it up to the light. I had to make it appear that I had no clue of the doors actual location. Going to Rivendell for it to be read was important, not only for Thorin but for Gandalf as well.

"Does she speak the truth?" A dwarf with a bushy red beard, I recognized as Gloin called out. Asking a question that was swimming in everyone's head currently.

"The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it either. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." Gandalf clarified, addressing Gloins question and changing the subject all in one fell swoop.

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori shouted out from the end of the table. Finding his courage once again to speak his mind.

"Hm, A good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine." From behind I heard Bilbo agree.

"And are you?" Gloin asked, taking Bilbos words as twisting them slightly. Thinking Bilbo truly meant he was an expert burglar.

"Am I what?" Peering over my shoulder I saw Bilbo standing stalk still. His brows lowered in confusion at the question.

"He said he's an expert! Hey hey!" Using my hand I gently cover my eyes and shook my head at what I heard. Oin, the dwarf with the hearing funnel misheard Bilbo and jump the gun on his answer. Oh, this was never going to go well was it?

"M-Me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life." With Oin's mistake Bilbo's stance quickly changed and his hands raised up in defense. Clarifying to everyone here he was no burglar, or ever would be for that matter.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mister Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin's voice was low, a hidden note of sadness in his words.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin quickly agreed with his brother, looking between Bilbo and then myself with ire. Subtly hinting that neither Bilbo or I could handle ourselves in the face of danger.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." From my place on the floor I felt the wrath Gandalf was trying to inflict. His body raising up tall, using his height as intimidation to get his view across to the stubborn dwarves. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this."

"A fourteenth member was your task, yet you bring a woman here as well." Thorin calmly said, keeping his actions minimal. Not wanting to anger the wizard again. Which was for the best, since I had angered Gandalf earlier that night as well.

"In truth, her presence here is unexpected. But I did not bring her here for you to cast her aside. She will prove her worth just as master Baggins."

"Very well. We will do it your way." With a heavy sigh, Thorin waved his approval. But his distaste for what he was forced into was still prevalent in his eyes.

"No, no, no." Bilbo adamantly refused to what ever he thought was going on.

"Give them the contract." From the corner of his eye I saw Thorin gesture to me. And quickly after a long piece of parchment was handed over.

"It will need to be revised, for her addition. But that shall be taken care of later." Balin stated, as I rose to my feet and took the paper from his hand.

In the background I heard Bilbo's voice tapper off to nothing more then a mumble as he read his contract. As he did so, I shuffled my way back to the empty seat I had left earlier. A heavy sigh escaping my lips knowing I had to shove myself down underneath the table once again.

Kili who was staring at me with bright eyes offered his hand. Clearly amused by the look on my face and the hatred for the current task in front of me.

"Here, let me help you." He smiled taking the contract from me, placing it down on the table.

With my hands free I crumpled myself down and folded my legs one at a time until I was safely tucked into the cramped space.

"You should have told us you planned on joining this quest. Fili would have been much nicer to you earlier." Staring between the to brothers I gently laughed when Kili punched his brother in the arm. Earning a pointed glare in his direction.

"Don't be hard on him." I mumbled, keeping my voice down as I talked to the two young princes. "He was being cautious." Tilting my head I glanced at the blond dwarf who was eyeing me with his light blue eyes. But soon enough a grin spread across his lips and he leaned around his brother.

"I meant no offense Lady Calin." Fili smiled and stretched out a hand, smacking his brothers chest in the process.

"None taken, I'd be weary of me too." Grinning widely for the first time that night, I gripped Fili's hand tightly and gave it a small shake. His mood lightening drastically with the news I was to join them on this journey and that I wasn't some strange woman invading their meeting. "And it's just Calin, no need for manners. I'm hardly a lady." I stated, letting go of his warm hand. Taking note of the warmth radiating from beneath his skin. Usually I was the one with the ungodly hot hand, but Fili's seemed the same temperature mine was. Which was nice, for once I didn't have to apologize for scorching someone's hand in my own.

"You look like a lady to me!" Kili enthusiastically announced, pulling my attention away from his brother. My cheeks threatening to redden at his remark, until he continued on. "Well beside the fact you wear trousers and not a dress. And boots and not some sort of slipper." He mused to himself, pointing out everything he stated. "Oh and your hair, I've never seen a woman with such unruly hair. They have fits if it's so unkempt, but it doesn't seem to bother you!"

My grin had slowly faded as he continued on with his observations. Subconsciously letting my hand wander up and nonchalantly combed my fingers through the tangled waves. In some attempt to tame my hair without them taking notice. As I continued to listen the only thing that was semi redeeming about what he was saying was that I wasn't ordinary by any means. My wardrobe which consisted of a borrowed shirt and dirt covered pants wasn't something he'd seen everyday. I should have excepted that though, being in middle-earth was like being back in the dark ages. Where women were expected to dress a certain way, and stay home being tied down with a family. I surely looked like a heathen who escaped the clutches of family life by dressing like a man and venturing outside in the wilderness, to them.

"Kili!" Fili snapped, shaking his brother out of his wild thoughts. "Ignore him, we dropped him on his head when he was but a boy." Kili playfully glared at Fili, pretending to be cross. It certainly wasn't the case though, cause in a matter of seconds he spun back round to face me, the same cheeky smile tugging at his lips.

"It is an awfully nice shirt though. Very becoming of her" He jested, using his large finger to pick at the blue material. "Don't you say so Fili?"

I felt my cheeks tint red at his words again, knowing I was wearing Fili's shirt. I knew though, by the smirk in his voice Kili knew what he was playing at and he was loving every minute of being able to prod his brother with that information. Fili must have felt similarly embarrassed for he turned his head away, finding the opposite wall quite interesting. Trying his best to ignore his brothers jesting. Kili who had taken in my reaction only smiled proudly at the fact he had caused the blood to rush into my cheeks. And before he had time to address Fili, who was glancing out the corner of his eye at me now, we were all silenced by a rather loud noise.

Spinning in my seat I leaned back to peer behind everyone. For the moment, Kili's joke being forgotten as I saw Bilbo standing out in the hallway looking dreadfully white. His hands gripping the contract for dear life. Most likely being deterred once again by Bofurs colorful language when it came to describing the typical deaths one should except when dealing with a fire breathing dragon.

"Nope." Bilbo shook his head and the next moment his body hit the floor in a heap.

We all remained quiet as we watched the hobbit laying there. Truly unsure what to do in this situation. But after a few minutes of staring Gandalf was the first to the break silence.

"Ah, very helpful, Bofur."

* * *

First off if like to say wow! I never expected that many people to actually follow and favorite this story! So thanks to everyone who commented and followed, it's much appreciated and makes putting out chapters so much more fun!

Secondly I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. And don't hesitate to comment, I love your feed back especially about what you think of Calin and her arrival here. I know the girl falling into middle-earth has been done to death but I hope this is different and interesting for everyone cause I plan on having this story takes some drastic turns later on!

Thanks again

~Linds


	6. Are You Afraid?

We stood our heads bowed in prayer, while factors burnt our homes with no care. The flames licked the clear mountain air, and many were dead by the morning.

~Stramash

* * *

After Bilbo's little episode Gandalf had quickly rushed to his side, making sure the poor hobbit didn't injure himself. Several of the other dwarves had taken to fanning some fresh air on his face with their hands, in failed attempts to stir him. But with in a few seconds Bilbo had regained consciousness, with a look of utter disbelief that the dwarves were still in his house and not some figment his mind conjured.

I was still perched at the dinning table, as I watched the wizard softly urge the hobbit away from the room and towards the sitting area. His hand placed lightly on Bilbos shoulder as they walked, trying his best to provide comfort in this situation. Gandalf knew this was not easy for the small man but Bilbo was a hobbit who sot adventure when he was younger. Now older, the young lively spirit of a true adventurer had vanished, but I knew with some gently prodding his mind would be changed.

When they had disappeared from sight, the other dwarves took it upon themselves to finish cleaning up from the earlier meal. They tidied up the chairs and put away the dried dishes. Fili and Kili had stayed firmly in place beside me though. Both pulling out their wooden smoking pipes, and relaxing.

I, on the other hand found my attention currently drawn to the contract spread before me. It was at least two feet in length with multiple flaps that added additional conditions to the already detailed arrangements. Many of which were statements regarding funeral plans if and when you were killed along the way.

After the second time reading through that section the reality of this situation came bearing down quickly. It wasn't the fact I was about to embark on a journey that would take months and months of fighting tooth and nail every step of the way. It was the fact that I could literally die before we even reach Erebor, and what good would I be then? There was so many dangerous perils lurking around out in those darkened, evil ridden woods that I'm most certain I could probably get murdered two feet from the Shire border. Then to top it all off, if I was to die, where would I go?

Would I just rot away where I fell? Or would Gandalf send me back to my world, in a bloody heap for my family to find? Both of those options didn't sit well with me and I visibly cringed at the thought of my mother and father finding my mutilated body somewhere out in the woods. Thinking some serial killer had finally found me wandering the forest alone.

Pushing away that repugnant thought, I instantly found myself thinking of my family again. I had told them I was going out to clear my head, and I knew they were use to me coming and going as I pleased but my mother still kept a tight leash on me. Surely by now she had half the state out looking for me. That's even if they knew I was gone. What if when Gandalf brought me here I ceased to exist in my world? My parents wouldn't miss me, and it would be like they never had a child.

Groaning at my current situation, I dropped my head into my hand. Letting my fingers gentle rub the tension from my temple as my eyes stared blankly at the unsigned contract before me. I'd have to ask Gandalf this later, surely he would be able to ease my mind.

"You alright, lass? You look a bit pale?" Hearing the familiar voice of Balin, I slowly gazed up at the old dwarf. He was standing at the end of the table a worried look pulled across his worn beard covered face.

In the moments I spent rooting around in my mind, I must have visible expressed my uncertainty for what was to come. Unfortunately for myself, Balin, one of Thorins closest friends had seen this. Which was something that I didn't need. Thorin was already weary of my presence, if Balin expressed his worries of my frail feminine mental state, I'm sure I'd be promptly left behind.

"I'm fine, just looking for something to sign this with." I said, keeping my tone neutral in hopes he wouldn't read further into my expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that lass." Balin shook his head in disbelief. His feet carrying over to where Bilbo had set the small candle. In an instance Balin was shuffling back towards me a long quill pen and an inkwell in hand. "Here you go." With a smile he placed the objects down, gently sliding them within my reach.

Reaching out carefully I picked up the long brown and white stripped feather. It's quill was stained with black ink from previous use. Most likely being from the other members of the company signing their contracts before the arrived here in Bag End.

So knowing I had no other possible choice in the matter, I quickly dipped the end of the quill into the dark ink. Swirling it around in the inkwell for a few moments before I pulled it out and set about signing my name at the bottom on the contract. My eyes watching the tip as it flowed gracefully across the yellow tinted paper. The ink seeping into the pours and spreading out, making my name appear shaky and poorly written.

"Here." With a small smile, I lifted the contract off the table and handed it to Balin.

He took it with a gentle nod and went about reading through all the technicalities. In those silent moments I found myself closing up the inkwell and teetering the light feather on top. All the while feeling two sets of eyes watching carefully from their seats beside me.

"Lass, you failed to specify..." He started with a soft tone, causing my eyes to shoot up towards him. "Where it is you would like to be returned to, encase something were to happen."

I knew I had left that portion blank because in reality I had nowhere to be returned to. Until this quest was over I'm sure Gandalf wasn't going to take the time out to do what ever wizardry it took to send my lifeless body home. So it was either bury me where I lie or dump me off a cliff, because there was nothing to be done. I was just hoping, by some tiny miracle that I returned from this quest in one piece and on my own volition. Not needing to put to use that section of the agreement at all.

"It's not necessary." With a wave of the hand I tried to make it seem as if his statement wasn't a concern to myself.

"Surely you have family to return to, do you not?" Balin asked, his voice laced with concern with my seemingly cold demeanor.

I exhaled a heavy sigh at this words, my head dropping down so I was staring at the wood grain of the table. "No, Gandalf will deal with everything, I'm sure."

The room fell silent for a long moment, Balin weighing the severity of what I just told him. He obviously wanted to insist that it wasn't true, but I kept my head down. He must have taken note that I didn't want this conversation to continue though because he didn't say anything else. From the corner of my eye I watched him give me one last fleeting glance before he quickly folded up my signed contract and turned to make his way out of the room.

Once I knew he was not coming back in to interrogate me further, I lifted my head back up. My eyes panning the adjacent wall, studying the paintings that were hung in a very methodical order and the old family knick-knacks that were stacked upon varying shelves. All the while I was doing this I was trying to ignore the burning feeling of eyes boring into my side. The two brothers who witnessed the small interaction with their elder seemingly interested in why I had no family so to speak of.

"Are you a ranger?" Kili was the first to break our silence. Gently prodding me with an elbow to get me to look at him. "I heard that most of them travel alone."

Tilting my head in a perplexed manner, I quickly eyed the brown haired dwarf. A genuine smile pulled at his lips, as he waited for my answer. For someone about to start a journey that could possible end in death, his spirit was high and very contagious. Even I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Nope, not a ranger." I said, shifting my body so I was facing the two. My left leg swinging out from under the table so I was straddling the bench.

"So, what are you then? If we may ask?" Fili asked, pulling his smoking pipe from his lips. Despite him trying to be the more mature older brother, I could still the hear the inquisitiveness in his voice.

"I can assure you I'm nothing special." Reaching out I patted Kili on the shoulder before swinging my right leg out from under the table as well. With my legs freed I carefully rose to my feet, making sure to keep my head down. Or I'd end up completely knocking myself out on the low ceiling. "I'm just a plain old ordinary girl." With a simple shrug of my slouched shoulders I made my way out of the dinning room. Leaving the two Durin princes to themselves.

My boots thudded lightly against the floor as I made my way out into the foyer. Frankly I just wanted some time to think things through, and I knew if I stayed at the table if surely get nothing done. The two brothers were great for distracting oneself but when you actually needed to have a moment to rein in your wandering thoughts, they weren't helpful.

Just as I rounded the corner heading to Bilbo's sitting area I stopped dead in my tracks. Hurriedly throwing myself back in the direction I came from, when I saw two figures standing in the hall. One of which I didn't particularly want to have an encounter with.

Pressing my back against the wall I quietly peered around the corner seeing Balin and Thorin talking to themselves. Thorin had a look of assurance plastered on his face while the old dwarf looked utterly disappointed.

"It appears we have lost our burglar." He sighed heavily. "Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers; hardly the stuff of legend." He added as he looked to Thorin sadly.

"There are a few warriors amongst us." Thorin's low voice carried down the hall towards me. His head tilting down to his old friend.

"Old warriors." Even from here, I could see the skeptical stance Balin had taken.

"I will take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they came. Loyalty. Honor. A willing heart. I can ask no more than that." With a surprisingly gently hand, Thorin placed it reassuringly on the shoulder of Balin. It was such a mundane task coming from a man usually filled with rage, that it took me for a loop.

"What of the girl?" Laying my head against the molding on the wall, I stood there in silence as I listened. "She signed to join this quest. Will you not take her willing heart as well?" Balin asked quietly, keeping his voice low.

There was a brief pause between the two. I could hear Thorin shifting his weight between his feet, for the floor boards creaked under his heavy boots. From his silence I very well knew his answer, he didn't have to say anything. Just as he written off Bilbo, he had written off myself probably for the mere fact I was a girl. And girls had no place fighting among men.

"She is far more stupid then she appears." Thorin retorted with a venomous bite in his tone.

I had to grip my fists at my sides, my fingers clenching so tightly that my knuckles turned white, just to keep from stepping around the corner and confronting Thorin. But I knew I had to keep my anger in check, this was a different time and not my world. I had no place... No right, to question him. And me doing so would only lead to him distrusting me more than he already did. Which again, wasn't something I needed.

"Stupid? Or brave Thorin?" Balin said, causing my angry to subside. "You did not call for her, yet she came. It is more than we can say for our own kin."

"She has not but a clue what is to come Balin, for what truly slumbers beneath Erebor." He hissed quietly. "She speaks as if she fears nothing, but she little more than a child. I will not have her death on my hands, I will not have it." If he could I'm sure he would have bellowed his words out so not only Balin could hear him. But he kept his voice low and barely audible. "The lives of my nephews are bad enough."

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor." Balin stated, causing me to peer out around the corner. Wishing to see how the king took this. Surely if anyone but Balin said that to him, he would have brushed off the comment like it meant nothing.

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me." I could see the metallic key twinkle softly in the candle light as he held it up. Spinning it lightly in his fingers, still getting use to the weight of it in his hands.

"Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done." With a slight reassuring smile Balim nodded. Letting the king know he was behind his actions.

When I saw them break away from one another, Balin heading towards the sitting room and Thorin in my direction. I quickly made myself scarce, not wanting him to know I was listening in on their somewhat private conversation. So turning on my heel I walked as fast as I could go down the opposite hallway. Entering into a small room just as I heard Thorin's voice echo out in the dinning room, addressing his two nephews. By some miracle I managed to escape his wrath but his nephews didn't seem to be as lucky.

With a small sigh of relief I was finally able to take note of the room I walked into. It was quite quaint, with a small fire place, and a four post bed with cozy looking quilts a top it. Portraits of people, most likely Bilbos relatives hung on the walls, many of them which had striking resemblances to the small Hobbit. Well expect one, who looked more like a dwarf then a hobbit, given his facial hair and large bushy eyebrows.

Taking a few more steps into the room, I clasp my hands tightly behind my back. Making sure I didn't touch anything I wasn't suppose too. The dwarves already ruined much of Bilbos home so I didn't want to over step any boundaries. I've already done that quite enough tonight.

As I continued to study this tiny room, I found myself drawn to the rather impressive bookshelf. It was five shelves high all lined with books of various sizes. Some wrapped in a hard leather backing, others in softer paper. But all were well warn from use, seeing as they had creases running down the center from continuos folding. It brought a smile to my face seeing so many books. All of which I had never read or heard of in my life. Judging by the titles they all involved adventuring, and becoming a hero, an all time favorite of mine.

"Do you enjoy a good book as well?" A small voice startled me as it broke my thoughts. Causing me to spin around and whack my head on the chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Panicking, my hands shot out gripping onto the bronze chain it was swinging from. Trying my best to get it from swaying dangerous with the lit candles. The last thing I wanted was to light the house on fire .

"I'm sorry." With a nervous smile, I looked down to Bilbo who was standing in the doorway. In his hands was a white cup, it's liquid steaming lightly as he brought it to his lips. He still appeared shaken from his early fainting spell, courtesy of Bofur.

"It's quite alright." Bilbo gently smiled as he took a sip of his drink. His bare hairy feet padding into the room finding a seat on the large four poster bed. "So, do you like books? I saw you eyeing them when I came round." He asked, pushing aside my little accident and readdressing his original question.

Once I was sure the candles wouldn't make a sudden plummet to the ornate rug on the ground, I ducked around it and ventured over to the side of the bed. Knowing that I still didn't trust any of Bilbos furniture under my weight I sank down to the floor, pulling my legs underneath myself. My hands laying against the material of my pant legs, fiddling with one of the fraying corner pockets.

"I love books, I find that I tend to lose myself in them." My eyes looked up to Bilbo who was still sipping on the warm liquid in his cup. His face pulled into a look of contemplation as he stared down at me from his spot on the bed. "It's just something about being able to go on an adventure, to feel like you belong, that draws me to them."

"Many hobbits don't understand that feeling." He finally said, setting his cup down. His now free hand coming up and gripping onto the tall dark wood bed post. "To go on adventures I mean." He added on, when he realized I might not know about how hobbits felt about the topic. But I knew, I knew quite well actually.

"Not many people understand where I come from either." I shrugged. It was true, many people didn't even pick up books anymore. They'd rather waste their time texting or playing video games. No one had imaginations, no one cared. I remembered times when I was little, I would be running around the woods building forts pretending I was an adventurer trying to discover something grand. But as you grow up you're expected to lose that part of yourself. So in a way both Bilbo and I were oddities, in the sense we both had childish ways about us still.

"Are you afraid?" I was slightly caught off guard by his question. My brows furrowing faintly at his words. Wondering if what I told the hobbit would effect whether or not he would be joining us.

"Afraid?" I said again, almost testing the word. Bilbo nodded silently from beside me, his eyes searching my face for some unspoken answer. Trying to decipher if my look told a different story from what I was about to tell him. Heaving a small sigh, I ran my hand through my hair thinking things through before speaking, which was something I usually had trouble with. "I'd... I'd be lying to you if I said I wasn't afraid Bilbo." I stated truthfully.

"Then why go? Why not enjoy adventuring in your books, in the comfort of home?" He asked worriedly. Gesturing with his hands to the comfortable looking arm chair sitting in front of the glowing fire.

I sat there quietly for a few moments, mulling his question over in my mind. He had valid points, in truth I'd rather be home reading about this little journey then actually living through it. Death was almost imminent when talking about taking back Erebor from a dragon. But there were so many times I've wanted to be the one out there exploring that in the face of this quest I'd have to make the best of it.

"Because, there are thirteen dwarves out there, Bilbo." I pointed out the small door towards where the dwarves had congregated. "Thirteen

Dwarves that don't have a place to call home. They lost their home and none of them have that luxury. Either way no amount of books could ever make that better, I'm sure."

"What if you don't return? Surly taking back a home you aren't welcome in isn't something your family wished?" As Bilbo spoke, I could hear the low baritone voice I recognized as Thorin's. It reverberated down the halls and into the tiny room as he softly began to sing.

"I was asked to join this company, just like you." I gave a reassuring smile to the hobbit, keeping my volume down so I could still hear the dwarves humming their song. "If Gandalf didn't think I was capable of helping and returning in one piece, I'm sure he would have never asked." I shrugged my shoulders at my own words, because even I had a difficult time wondering why Gandalf picked me. But this wasn't about me, it was about trying to convince Bilbo that he was more than capable of joining this quest.

"Do you think I'll come back?" He asked, closing his eyes and placing a few fingers on his temple. Moving them slowly against the skin, in attempt to cool his running mind.

"Have some faith Bilbo." I chuckled softly, raising to my feet to reach out to him. My hand fall on top of his, the one that was still wrapped around the bedpost. "I think you'll come back, and with better stories then any of those books you have." I had to hide the wide grin threatening to fight its way onto my face. For I knew that Bilbo would return in one piece if everything went according to plan.

From my attempt to brighten his gloomy mood the hobbit gave me a genuine smile. His lips opening to let a small chuckle escape regarding my remark about his stories. Clearly that had touched a nerve with Bilbo that lifted his spirits somewhat.

"Thank you, Calin." He finally said, taking his hand away from his head and bringing it down onto mine in a friendly manner. "I truly mean that."

"It's no big deal, but I should probably let you go to bed. It's been a rough day." Pulling my hand away from his, I started towards the door. Taking note to duck under the damn chandelier that was an ever persistent nuisance.

Just as I hit the doorway I heard feet hit the wooden floor behind me. Then the shuffling of fabric, which I assumed was Bilbo getting his bed ready for what I presumed would be a restless night of sleep.

"Wait." As I turned the corner I heard Bilbo call out, stopping me in mid step. Spinning my head I saw the small man rummaging around in a large antique wooden chest. "I'm afraid the dwarves may have taken all the spare quilts. So you may use this one if you'd like." With a gentle tug he pulled free a hand stitched quilt. It's colorful patches almost matching those of his bathrobe from earlier that night.

Closing the lid of the chest delicately before walking towards me. With an outstretched hand he held the blanket out. A friendly smile painted on his lips, a true smile. One that reached his grayish blue eyes.

"Thanks." I returned his smile and took the quilt without hesitation. My fingers gripping into the soft fabric making sure not to drop it. "Good night Bilbo."

"Good night Calin." With his now free hand he gripped the door handle. "And I wish you all the luck on this journey." He added, just before closing his door with a soft thud.

I heard the lock click into place as I stood there staring at the place Bilbo was once standing. His words echoing in my head, wondering what was hidden behind them. Did that mean he didn't plan on changing his mind about coming along? Did I make him change his mind? Surely if I did, it wasn't my intention. I just wanted the hobbit to know that he wasn't alone in this and the journey Gandalf had planned was a task that would be more amazing then any story he could ever read.

With a soft sigh, I gave the door one last glance before trudging away. The feeling of utter helplessness washing over me. I just wanted to tell Bilbo it was all going to be ok, that he was to make it back here to Bag End. That he didn't have to worry about not coming back with stories of his own. But I couldn't. I had to be careful about everything I said.

My mind was a whirlwind of emotions as I made my way down the hall. Only stopping when I found myself on the edge of the sitting room. My eyes panning the room seeing the dwarves all laying down, snoring quite loudly. Whether it was in an arm chair, in the small window seat, or laying side by side on the floor. Almost all of them had fit into the tiny room. Blankets were pulled around them and pillows were strewn across the floor haphazardly.

Figuring there was no place for me to sit against a wall and fall asleep I spun on my heels and retreated. Making my way back towards the dinning room, where I knew I would have enough room to lay down and stretch my legs out.

On my way there I passed by Gandalf who was sitting in one of the spare arm chairs that never made it back into its proper place. For a moment I thought he was awake for his eyes were wide open. But when I waved at him and his eyes never followed I knew he was asleep. Then it dawned on me that this was how he normally slept. But I didn't picture it being quite as creepy as it actually was. So deciding I didn't want to wake up to seeing that I came to the conclusion the dinning room was truly the best place for me.

When I stepped through the doorway I saw the two durin princes laying against the wall. Both seemingly asleep for the fact they were motionless. So being as quite as I could I dropped to the ground and crawled my way towards the opposite corner. Knowing the quilt would provide little warmth for my body given the fact it was less than half my length, I placed it on the ground using it for a pillow.

Laying down I stared blankly at the ceiling above. My hands at my sides, trying my best to find some form of tiredness in my body to focus on. But sleep didn't come to me, my mind working on overdrive keeping me wide awake. And for a good hour I found myself tossing and turning. Shifting my body from one side to the other, seeking out for a place that would ease my body.

"Calin?" Out of the darkness I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

"Yeah?" I replied back, my voice bouncing off the wall I was currently staring at.

"I'm not going to sleep if you keep attacking the wall for no reason." There was a joking tone in Fili's voice, as he spoke to me.

"Sorry." I apologized for the millionth time that night. Realizing that every time I shifted my long legs I would accidentally kick the wooden trim lining the walls. "I can't sleep." I sighed my response, turning back over. Minding my long appendages as I laid looking up into the pitch black above.

"Surely I couldn't tell." He mocked playfully. "Why not lay by us? Another at your back surly will ease your mind." I froze at the genuine concern in his voice. Not completely sure if I should take his offer, given the fact I barely knew the two brothers. "You will be sleeping by much worse out in the wild. Bombur is not entirely pleasant to rest by, I can assure you that." When I didn't answer him right away, he came up with a legitimate reason for spending the night by them. And I had to almost laugh at my hesitance now. I'd be next to all these men for months to come. So why not at least get one last good night of sleep in.

Sitting up I grabbed the quilt I used as my pillow and I slowly crawled underneath the table. Using the soft sound of Kili's breathing as my guide. Once I felt the presence of a body before me, I repositioned my quilt and laid down. My back was to Kili when I let my eyes finally close.

Fili didn't say anything else, he had heard me shift over to where they were and took it as a sign I was actually going to sleep. And I wasn't about to break the silence to say anything back to him.

Tomorrow was the start of a new day, a new journey. I would be traveling on an adventure I spent my whole life dreaming about. And I would definitely put my all into this fight. Gandalf entrusted me with a task that even he thought was impossible, but I'd try my best.

In comparison, my life was worth nothing to the three lives I was brought here to save. I was a nobody and they were people who were to lead a race of people. So if I had to risk everything, even my life I would do so.

I might not be a hero, or the fighter that was really needed for this journey. But I had heart, and I'd use all my knowledge of events to come to change what I could. I just hoped it would be enough.

* * *

It's Wednesday so that means an update! I'll try to continue with this chapter a week deal for you all! Cause everyone has been such a great support. All your comments are amazing and definitely help with the writing!

So I hope this doesn't disappoint!

Also feel free to comment and tell me what you think! I enjoy hearing what you think about Calin and her interactions with everyone they've meet so far. And I'm trying my hardest to keep it from the traditional girl falling into middle earth and I hope Calin has delivered!

Thanks again for all the love!


	7. The Start of an Unexpected Journey

I think of all the days in my life

Where I could have done something more.

Yes I remember the days in my life

Where I could have done something more.

~Hurt

* * *

My eyes quickly fluttered open, seeing the early morning light seeping through the thin fabric of Bilbos drapes. Lifting my arms out a yawn escaped past my lips as I stretched my stiff muscles that had become tense from sleeping on the hard wood floor. I had wished to get a few more moments of sleep, but the continuos tossing and turning from the previous night had kept me up longer then I wanted. If Fili had never offered up an opportunity to move over to them I'm positive I wouldn't have gotten any rest.

At the thought of the Durin prince my body froze in mid stretch, remembering that I had found my bed directly next to them. Please, let them still be asleep! All I needed was Kili, the young jovial dwarf to already be up and curiously wondering why a human girl was laying beside him. I can just hear the jokes he would be throwing my way if it was the case.

Leaning my head over slowly, as to make sure I didn't make any sudden movements I looked to my left. Feeling my heart lift in joy when I saw that both brothers were still fast asleep. Kili with his arms strewn over his eyes trying his best to keep the morning light at bay. Fili, was face down in his pillow, snoring softly.

So with one last glance at the brothers I got to my feet as quietly as I could. Bending over I grabbed the quilt Bilbo gave me from the night before, refolding the fabric as I made my way out of the dinning room. Gandalf was no longer sleeping in the arm chair but judging by the noises coming from the sitting room most of the dwarves were still blissfully passed out. Enjoying one final night of decent sleep in a warm home and comfy chairs.

But knowing that they would all be up and about within the hour, I made my way towards the bathroom. Setting the blanket that I was carrying down on the mountain of weapons still leaning precariously on Bilbos glory box. It was like a giant game of Jenga, but one false move would have a horde of dangerously sharp swords toppling down on you. So I tried to tread lightly.

My hands hovered a few inches away from the pile after I placed the blanket down. Making sure that if anything was to collapse I'd at least be able to stop it from crashing loudly to the ground. After a few moments of me crouched in the hallway awkwardly, and I was confident nothing would fall and kill anyone, I made a mad dash to the bathroom. Doing my business as quick as possible and making sure to grab my canvas bag that was still hidden away in the towel cupboard.

On the way out, I noticed a few of the dwarves sitting up in the places they used as a makeshift bed, mumbling to one another. Their hair sticking up in a multitude of directions as they sleepily stared between each other. None had taken note of my presence thankfully, so I made my way back towards the kitchen. Hoping that I'd be able to scrounge up something to eat before the hungry masses filtered in and I couldn't get anything in my stomach before we left.

Since Bilbos house was so small, it wasn't difficult to remember where it was. But when I reached the doorway I stopped dead in my tracks seeing Thorin hovering by the kitchen sink. My body instantly wanting me to retreat, to find somewhere else to sit while I waited for everyone to get ready, and forget about the food idea all together. Who needed food anyways? Right? But unlike the others who were unaware of my presence this early in the morning, Thorin seemed to have heard my footsteps approaching. For I saw his body visibly stiffen and his grip on the counter tightened to the point where I could see the knuckles in his fingers turning white.

"You are up early." After what felt like a lifetime of silence between us, he finally spoke. His head turning to eye me wearily. Knowing precisely who had stumbled upon him. "I half expected one of us would need to rouse you." His eyes narrowed and there was a hint of contempt in his words when he spoke. The animosity he held towards me almost tangible.

"I'm not an invalid, I know how to wake myself up." I mumbled, as I continued my way into the room and found a seat at the small breakfast table in the corner. Knowing that Thorin had already seen me, there was no use in running away now. It would only make me appear weaker.

"You are a woman." Following me with his stormy eyes, he watched as I sat down. Almost growling a response to my muttered statement. "You're place is at home, safe, not on this quest." Spinning on the heel of his heavy leather boots, Thorin stood facing me. His full menacing scowl clear as day, as he did his best to keep his voice low.

I inwardly fought to control my annoyance with the king. I haven't even been here a full day and this topic has already been addressed more than once by him. It was as if he was trying to bully a decision out of myself. But it seemed the Durin line also suffered from a thick skull, and needed everything repeated. Because I wasn't just going to quit. I was brought here for a reason by Gandalf.

"You can threaten and protest all you want, Thorin, I'm not leaving." My eyes locked with his in a heated moment. Hoping that I was standing some ground with him.

Again his eyes narrowed in my direction, and he slowly made his way towards me. His body stopping just behind my chair so I was able to feel the full power of his being. Thorin may be shorter then I was but he didn't lack in intimidation. If I didn't have to stand my ground on staying with the company I'm sure I would have bowed down and gracefully left the Shire without hesitation.

"Then you listen close," His head bent down hovering inches from my ear, his long black hair cascading around his face hiding it from view. His warm breath blowing against the skin of my neck, causing his words to be all the more pronounced. "If you fall behind, I will not risk one life of my kin to save you. When you become to much of a burden I reserve all rights to cast you from this company." I kept my gaze forward, staring intently at the wall of dishes ahead of me. Finding all the power I could muster to keep my mouth closed.

"I don't intend to slow you down. I'm here to give advice, whether you listen or not is your choice." I stated, my voice more confident then what I was feeling currently.

"Gandalf may have forced your presence upon us, but I do not have to heed your words." He growled into my ear, before standing up to his full height.

I didn't dare move as he stilled behind me. His large muscular frame looming behind, as if he was waiting for me to argue him. It was clear from our brief encounters Thorin had already caught onto my ways. He knew I was someone with a big mouth, who rebelled against authority with the way I spoke. To him I was somebody who needed to be put into place, and quickly, so I didn't protest him throughout the entirety of this journey.

When I didn't say anything back, he took that as my submission, excepting his words as what they were. But I knew that if I didn't some how manage to convince him otherwise I'd be on the course that would kill this man, and possibly his nephews. On the other hand I also realized that being my normal self would get me nowhere. For this to work I would have to play it Thorins way. Which meant only speaking up when I truly thought something needed to be done.

Shaking my head of my wandering thoughts I watched Thorin walk away. Only seeing him stop to turn, gazing back at me from the doorway. His nose scrunched and eyes glaring.

"If something were to befall my nephews in your presence Miss Buckley, you will be held accountable. They are far to trusting, for their own good." With his parting words he finally vanished from sight leaving me alone in the kitchen.

Wasn't I already going to be held accountable? Every death that was destine to occur would be on my hands, for I had the knowledge to changes events to come.

Heaving a sigh I pushed away those thoughts. Nothing would happen for quite awhile now, so I had time to plan. Time to gain Thorins trust and time to prove my worth in this company.

Shortly after our little encounter, most of the dwarves were up and about, many repacking their bags. Bombur had waddled into the kitchen, taking a moment to smile at me before rummaging around the cupboards. Looking for pots and pans that were put away from the night before. From the corner of my eye I watched him pull a few metal pots free and set them on the stove. Getting ready to cook a quick breakfast before we all headed out.

Feeling like I needed to make myself useful instead of sitting around waiting for Thorins next verbal attack, I pushed my chair out and made my way over to the stove. Bombur who was currently slicing strips of salt pork, turned when he noticed my presence beside him. His hands still working methodically with the knife, despite him not paying much attention to his actions.

"Can I help?" I asked quietly, and with a vigorous nod and a vibrant smile he gestured to the bunch of bright red tomatoes sitting on the counter.

Reaching out I grabbed them by their dark green vine and placed them in front of me. Bombur quickly handed me a small paring knife and I got to work cutting them into thick slices. It actually surprised me that there was any food left in this tiny home in general. After last nights feast, any logical person would have thought there would be nothing left but a few crumbs scattered about the pantry floor. But sadly, even I underestimated the hobbits love of all things edible and misjudged how much food he could actually stow away.

The sizzling of the salt pork in the pan quickly became a background noise as I sliced the tomatoes. My mind not really wandering in any particular direction. Using this mindless task to just clear my head, so if Thorin came back voicing his opinions about me joining this company again, I wouldn't fly off the handle.

"Bombur, making the lass cook?" A joyful voice sounded out behind us, causing us both to turn around. "Shame on you." Bofur laughed, sauntering carefree into the room. Tilting his weirdly shaped hat in greetings to me, while using his free hand to smack his brothers shoulder in a jesting manner.

"I wanted to help, I promise." A small chuckle escaped my lips as I picked up the stack of tomato slices. Handing two slices at a time to Bombur, who paired them with a piece of bread and a couple strips of pork.

Raising his rather bushy brow Bofur gave me a questioning look. A smirk plastered across his face as he stared, waiting patiently for Bombur to give him his allotted portion for breakfast. I must have looked out of place beside the largest member of the company, helping the man cook in the early hour. Judging by Bofurs quizzical expression he had not expected to see me within a hundred feet of a dwarf after last nights outburst with his king.

"Aye, I'm positive my brother appreciates it lass. Most keep their distance, I'm afraid." He smiled softly, tilting his head to look at the large red haired dwarf. Who's lengthy braided beard was tucked neatly below his stomach to ensure it would not catch stray embers from the stove while he continued to flip slices of pork.

It took me a moment to truly grasp Bofurs words. But I assumed he meant that most humans kept their distance around the dwarves. I knew elves and dwarves didn't have a high standard regarding one another but I never thought men would be the same way. It makes sense though, Dale, the human city Smaug all but desolated to a pile of ash because of the greed of one dwarf king. I'm sure men weren't to keen on having dwarves living within their towns after that, being afraid of what consequences could arise.

"Well I'm not like most people, so don't worry." As Bombur took the final pieces of tomato from my hands, I gently wiped the excess juice off onto the front of my pant legs.

"I'm glad, lass." His normal, wide smile returned to his face at my words. "Oye, Bombur!" He shouted out of nowhere. His hand coming up, smacking his forehead. Obviously remembering what he came into the kitchen for originally, before he got sidetracked. "Thorin wants us on the road in thirty minutes. So hurry up with the food."

Bombur gave a quick nod at his brothers words, before turning and handing me a tray full off food. "Will you pass this around lassie." He asked, and I gratefully did as he wanted. Taking the small tray in my hands, watching Bofur snatch his portion greedily before moseying his way to the seat I left earlier. Plopping himself down, he placed his feet on the table and began munching away at his piece of bread.

With one last glance over my shoulder at the two in the kitchen I slowly trudged my way out of the room and down the hall. Following the hushed voices and the shuffling of material as they most likely cleaned up. Making sure Bilbos house was in the same shape they found it in.

Along the way I had stopped, offering the tray of food out to the dwarves I ran into. Dori and Nori, gratefully reached for their portions, forgetting about the bed rolls they were latching up. They even gave a slight head nod in appreciation as I continued my task of finding everyone.

When I entered the sitting room I was all but bombarded with dwarves. Gloin and Oin, quickly dropped their heavy weapons as soon as a waft of the delicious salty pork hit their noses. As they barreled over their belongings making their way towards me I felt a hand creep around from behind. The owners fingers twitching lightly as they thought carefully about which portion they wanted. I fought the urge to break into a grin as the hand snatched the biggest piece left before the larger dwarves got there.

Bifir motioned with his hands, and grunted some words at me when he took his breakfast. I wasn't sure what he was trying to convey with his odd gestures but I took them as a parting thanks. Lastly, Balin hobbled his way over, his long cloak trailing behind him. He seemed a bit more awake then the others, but his face still held the traces of sleep. His eyes quickly finding my face, with a smile hidden beneath his long white beard.

"Thank you, lassie." Balin said graciously, taking three portions in his hands. "I'll take these to my brother and Thorin." He lifted the pieces of bread up as he spoke. I just gave a nod, knowing both Dwalin and Thorin didn't particularly like me at the moment. So it was best that I kept my distance.

Balin stepped around me as he made his way towards the front door. Leaving me standing by myself in the center of the room. After my arrival with the food it seemed like everyone went back to ignoring me. Their eyes never really finding mine, and their conversations kept to themselves. It was as if Thorin had told them all to keep their distance, to not encourage my presence here anymore then it should be.

With a deflated sigh, I took the last two pieces of food from the tray before setting it down on top of the nearest table. Fili and Kili weren't in the dinning room when I wandered back that direction, and they weren't in the kitchen. Even Bombur and Bofur weren't in there, so I assumed that they had already made their way outside to help set up the ponies.

Spinning on my heels I stopped only to look back at Bilbos bedroom door, checking to see if the hobbit had ventured out. Not to my surprise it was still closed tight, telling me he was fast asleep or undecided about tagging along on this adventure. But I had faith in the hobbit, he would come barreling after us as soon as we headed out. He would come...

Giving a final hopeful stare at the hobbits door, I leaned over and grabbed my canvas bag, slinging it onto my back. Feeling the weight baring down on my shoulders. In truth, I should have empty some of the more menial items out, like the odd paper back book I always carried around for when life's moments became to boring to handle. Or my iPod, which was really of no use to me here, there was no electricity and if the dwarves were to ever see it I'm sure I'd get even more questionable glares.

Even though I knew I should get rid of these items, there was this feeling inside of me telling me I couldn't. They were all I had left of my world, and who knows, there could be some random moment during this journey that one of these things may come in handy. Whether that would hold true, I doubted it. But that thought was currently in the back of my mind, prodding me into the decision I was making.

"Are these ours!" An excited voice shouted, pulling me from my thoughts.

Shaking my head slightly, I saw that I had made my way outside, my feet currently positioned by Bilbos front gate. A long line of ponies all secured to the picket fence with frayed plaited rope. And Bilbos garden, which was quite large from what I remember of it last night, was now only a few sprigs of green here and there, and a lone thistle that must have been hidden under the shrubbery.

"Yes." Taking my gaze away from the disaster, that was Bilbos front lawn. I saw Kili smirking deviously at his brother than back at me. "Yes it is." Ignoring their slightly unnerving looks I held out their breakfast.

"Good! We thought you'd forgotten about us." Kili chuckled. His hand quickly grabbing his slice and Fili followed suit. His large fingers brushing against the skin of my palm before pulling away.

"How could I forget about you two?" I rolled my eyes slightly, trying to accentuate my sarcastic tone. Forgetting those two would be equated to forgetting you had an axe embedded in your forehead... No offense to Bifur, but it's true. The Durin princes made their presence known where ever they went.

"You can't really." Kili stated with a satisfied smile, but was abruptly interrupted by his uncles booming voice.

The brothers and I both turned to see Thorin sitting on top his pony. The dim morning light, cascaded down through the trees lining the Shire, giving the king an even darker look about his face. His eyes were quickly scanning the company of dwarves in the small yard, seeing if everyone was accounted for.

"Let's go." Once he counted every head, twice, he flicked the reins that were gripped tightly in his hands. Causing his pony to start off down the dirt path.

"What about our burglar?" Balin called out as he climbed onto his pony. At his words Thorin pulled on the reins, coming to an abrupt halt.

Kili had gently tugged at the sleeve of my tunic, pulling me out the front gate while I watched the two older dwarves stare at one another. From here I could tell by Balin's voice that he was concerned that Bilbo had not changed his mind as of yet. In order to take back Erebor, a burglar was crucial and to appear to have lost him at the start, I understood where Balin's apprehension was coming from.

"He appears to have smartened up. We already have one burden, he'd only add to the number. His presence will not be missed." As Kili continued to pull me along, I felt Thorins pointed glare hit me. As if his eyes could burn me into a pile of ash, so I could be swept from his sight like dust.

"Have some faith master dwarf, please." For the first time that morning I heard Gandalf's voice. Again, like last night it held a edge of annoyance in it.

"Well I bet ten gold the lad changes his mind." Gloin shouted out. Which in turn caused a frenzy of dwarves placing bets on whether or not the hobbit would be joining us. Their loud voices probably waking up half the hobbits in the neighboring holes.

"Shazara!" Thorin angrily shouted, glaring at the company who had stilled into a silence. "We do not have time to play games. Now, let's go before we lose anymore daylight." With that, he kicked his heels into the side of his pony and continued down the path, not looking back to see if anyone was following.

Lose anymore daylight? Please, it's the ass crack of dawn... The sun is not going down for quite awhile.

"Are you joining us Lady Calin?" Hearing my name, I turned seeing Fili mounting his pony. A small grin tugging at his lips as I stood awkwardly in the middle of the path. While all the other members and their ponies trotted off after Thorin. And that's when it dawned on me... I had no mode of transportation.

"Um..." I started, my eyes frantically counting how many ponies we actually had. Sixteen... There was sixteen ponies, unfortunately fourteen had dwarves on top of them, and the last two had mountains of bags. "I don't have anything to ride."

"You can ride with me! Minty won't mind." Looking skeptically at Kili who had walked his pony up beside me, I inwardly sighed. A pony? I was taller than Fili and Kili, I'm sure I'd look like a complete fool on the back of this small animal.

"Nope, I'll walk." Waving off his offer I started down the road. My boots thudding against the dirt ground leaving a small cloud of dust behind me.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun, just you and me, riding across the shire together." I'm sure if I was smiling in that moment, it would have promptly fell into a frown, hearing Kili's joking words. But I kept walking, my pace getting faster when I saw the small shadows of two ponies enclose around my body. "What are you afraid of?" Leaning down from his place on Minty, Kili playfully shoved my shoulder causing me to swat at it.

"She's never ridden one before, I bet you." Fili who was to my left, smugly grinned down at me. "That's why she's afraid." Narrowing my gaze, I stared into his blue eyes. Not particularly enjoying his presence at the moment.

"I'm not afraid of the damn pony! I'm afraid of crushing her to death." I snapped aggressively, lying through my teeth at the blond prince. I may not be afraid of wooly animals, but I was afraid of looking like an idiot. Plus the poor horse would have to carry me and Kili, which would surely kill her.

"Nonsense." He waved off my worry with a simple shrug, clearly not concerned at all. "Come on now. What kind of men would we be if we left a defenseless lady to walk her way to Erebor?" Kili pulled Minty ahead and turned her, so her flank blocked my path. His hand reaching out for mine to give some help.

Knowing it was useless fighting these two and ignoring him calling myself defenseless, I reached up and gripped ahold of Kili's large hand. Placing my other on the back of Minty, I reluctantly hoisted myself up onto the pony. My leg swinging over allowing me to equal out my body weight on her back. But I didn't have to look down in order to see my feet almost dragging on the ground.

And as expected both brothers broke into laughter, seeing me in this state. My cheeks flaring bright red in embarrassment as I tried to compose myself and avoid their amusement at this predicament.

"If you say anything, I will hurt you both the next time we stop." Using my finger I pointed from Fili, who was doing his best to stop laughing, and to Kili, who I couldn't see currently. But given the fact his back was rising and falling rapidly he was still chuckling.

"A feisty one we have here brother." Kili laughed as he urged Minty to turn and speed up towards the others who were quite a distance a head. At the sudden motion my hands quickly wrapped around Kili's middle, much to my dismay. My fingers tightly gripping onto the fabric of his shirt, ignoring the muscles flexing underneath.

"Aye, a feisty woman indeed. We have not encountered one with such an attitude before." Fili stated quietly, as if he was mulling his words over. "It's a nice change." He finally added, his eyes locking with mine.

I didn't even bother to say anything back to Fili. It would just encourage them both further, and that's the last thing they needed, encouragement.

My grip on Kili tightening immensely when he pushed Minty to go faster. Catching up to the others fairly quickly, he maneuvered us into the center of the group. Bofur was to our right and Fili had pushed Gloin from his spot so he could be on our left still.

From my place behind Kili I could see the wheels turning in Bofurs head. A smile bigger then anything I've ever seen painted across his face as he gawked at us. He appeared to be enjoying my misery a bit to much for his own good. But when he opened his mouth to make a remark, I held up a hand.

"Don't even start." I sighed.

"I was not going to say a thing, lass." He coyly smiled, tilting his hat towards me.

Even though I wanted to be mad at Bofur for being upfront with his teasing. His smile was infectious, causing me to break out into a grin. Knowing that I not only looked like an idiot but seeing a full grown human on the back of a pony being steered by a dwarf was a pretty comical situation. It'd just be more comical if I wasn't the full grown human in this case.

The conversations between the groups soon picked up, and I found myself staring out into the beautiful landscape. I was truly awe struck seeing the warm glow of the sun hitting the green rustling leaves of the tall trees. The rolling hills that seemed to go on forever in all directions. Even the cool breeze surrounded us with the scent of freshly cut grass with a minty undertone. If I could just stop to appreciate what was in the Shire I would have, because no amount of words Tolkien ever wrote truly encompassed the full beauty of this world. He did a damn good job but this was something one had to experience to understand completely.

By the time I pulled myself from my fan girl stupor over just the landscape, we had just crossed into the woods outside of the Shire border.

"Wait! Wait!" A voice echoed from behind us. Many of the dwarves hearing it and calling their ponies to a stop. "I signed it!" The voice called out again, and in an instant I saw the hobbit sprinting past us, contract waving in the wind.

From my spot behind Kili I felt a feeling of relief wash over me as I watched Bilbo hand the contract up to Balin. Who promptly took it and began examining it with his eye glass. After a few moments Balin lifted his gaze from the paper and smiled at Bilbo who was waiting patiently for his verdict.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin announced loudly, causing the dwarves to cheer. Their burglar was back, meaning their chances to reclaim their homeland was that much better.

"Give him a pony." Thorin who appeared unimpressed by the hobbits appearance, gave a slight wave to the company signaling them to make room for the addition.

"No, no, no, no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I- I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know." Bilbo shook his head vigorously, insisting that walking was the best method for him. But like me, the Durin princes took it upon themselves to get Bilbo on a pony. "I even got as far as Frogmorton once-WAGH!" His speech was abruptly cut short when Fili and Kili grabbed ahold of the small man and lifted him up onto the pony carrying the numerous bags.

At the additional weight being added to the ponies back, it neighed quite loudly and tossed its head. Making the already uncomfortable Bilbo even more uncomfortable. Just the way he was loosely holding the reins and the way his nose was crinkled in disgust he appeared to be having just as much fun as I was currently.

"What changed your mind?" I quietly asked, once the dwarves had settled down and the pouches of gold stopped flying through the air from the earlier bet they placed on the hobbit.

At my voice Bilbo jumped slightly in surprise, not expecting someone to talk with him. But when he saw me, a genuine smile crept across his face to his eyes. He shook his head and chuckled lightly for a moment.

"I couldn't leave you all alone with these barbaric dwarves could I? That'd be monstrous!"

* * *

Updates will happen every Friday now! Thanks for all the new followers! And all the great reviews!

I just hope you all enjoy this chapter, I know it was fairly unexciting but it's a must have. To make up for that i tried to make it extra long. So don't hesitate to review to tell me what you think. I like the feedback and it only helps my writing out.

Do you guys think Thorin will ever trust Calin? Do you think Calin is handling this situation well?

Thanks for reading! And I promise you it will get more exciting fairly quickly!


	8. Orc Slayer

Half my life's in books' written in pages. Live and learn from fools and from sages. You know it's true.

~Aerosmith

* * *

You would figure that riding on the back of a small, overly furry pony would be a pleasant experience. I mean, it was small enough that I fit perfectly on it's back and despite the fact it didn't have a saddle, it's fuzzy coat would act like some form of a cushion, right?

Well I was wrong, very very wrong.

For the first several hours it wasn't bad at all. Being behind Kili gave me an opportunity to sight see what little of Middle Earth I could from the back of a moving animal. I found that I spent most of my time shifting my head from left to right, trying not to miss anything. Of course I got the occasional glance from Fili who was still trotting along beside us. His brows raised in question, unsure as to why I was staring wide eyed at a bunch of trees and hills. Bofur on the other hand vocalized his amusement, asking if the hit to my head made trees more appealing then usual.

After that comment I knew I had to control myself, I was going to give away the fact I wasn't from this world even before we hit Rivendell. So I made sure to keep my blatant gawking to myself. Meaning I sat behind Kili, my hands wrapped around his middle and had an open commentary running through my head of all the beautiful things I was seeing.

Kili seemed to have taken quite the liking to this situation though. He appeared pleased with himself when ever my grip around his middle tightened, or when my body shifted closer to his than intended.

"I see why you insist on avoiding the term lady." Kili cheekily stated as he turned to gaze at me. Giving me a wink, speeding up Minty further causing my gripped around him to tighten more.

"I'm going to pretend like you didn't say that." I chided him, but it only seemed to make his smile grow wider. So he wanted to play, did he? Well two can play this game.

In an instant I dropped my head, and looked away from him. Doing my best to seem ashamed of his comment. Like any proper lady would, especially in the company of so many men.

I gave him several long moments of silence, making him think I was still hurt by his words. Kili shifted uncomfortably in front of me, his head looking over to his brother for help in a situation he had dug himself into. Fili gave none fortunately, letting his younger brother pay for his loose tongue.

"I-I was only jesting, I meant no offense, Calin." He stuttered out an apology, buying my charade hook, line, and sinker.

"And I can't believe you fell for that." I laughed hard, giving up my hurt, disrespected woman act feeling I made him suffer long enough. Causing Kili to whip is head around in my direction, mouth hung open in shock. "No hard feelings though, right Kili." With a deviously little smirk, I unlatched my hand to pat him gently on the back.

It took him a few moments to wrap his head around what happened. All the while, several of the other members who had witnessed the interaction chuckled at what just went down. Clearly amused that the youngest, most playful dwarf had just been out played at his own game.

"I am glad uncle allowed you to join us." A smile returned to his stubble clad face. "For this will surely not end like this, lady Calin. I will get you back, you sneaky woman." With that he gave me a triumphant grin and turned backaround, steering Minty around the small bend in the path.

"I look forward to it master dwarf." I confidently stated, feeling slightly more at ease with the young dwarf. Out of everyone, he had been the most open towards my presence since the moment he barged his way into Bilbo's house. He treated me like one of the guys, teasing me and joking around, so why not play back? It would bring us closer together in the long run, plus it was nice to be able to open up to him a bit.

Once Kili had properly steered Minty around the bend her speed picked up considerably. Thorin had ordered the company to quicken their pace for he wanted to be past Bree before nightfall. This meant that the conversations everyone were having with one another had to die down. Focusing on the task at hand was more important than chitchat. Even Fili and Kili were no longer exchanging words. So I just sat silently, my hands tight around Kili's middle (despite his early teasing), watching the trees buzz by in a blur of greens and browns.

By early evening my thoughts of trees and beautiful landscapes were forcefully shoved aside by the ever growing ache in my butt. It was exactly the same feeling you'd get after riding your bike for several miles, that dreadful pain from the tiny seat that insisted it shove itself in places that it didn't belong. At least on a bike you had the option to stand up and pedal for several minutes, allowing the pain to subside. But on the pony I couldn't just stand up!

So I did what any person in an uncomfortable seat would do, I shifted around aimlessly trying to find a position where it hurt the least. For some time I had half my body hanging off Minty, my one boot dragging against the forest floor as I gripped onto Kili tightly so I didn't fall off. But when that too started to hurt I shifted back, wiggling myself farther away from Kili so I sat further back on the pony.

"Mahal, woman!" After about two hours of me repositioning myself Kili shouted out. Clearly annoyed by the situation. "Will you quit wriggling like that?"

At his words I just shrugged my shoulders, cause I knew that there would be no chance in hell that I'd stop my incessant moving about. My butt was far to numb for my liking and wriggling around was the only thing that seemed to awaken it for a few moments.

"You asked for it Kili." Fili chuckled, watching the two of us carefully with light eyes. "She said walking was more than fine."

"If I had known she would jerk about like a caged warg, I would have let her." Kili muttered, causing me to smile slightly.

"I'm hardly a caged warg." Rolling my eyes at his words. I knew what a warg was, and I'm pretty sure if someone caged one of those creatures the term jerking would hardly be appropriate. Aggressively struggling would be more like it, and if I was doing that I'm sure Kili would be even more annoyed.

"Says the warg herself." Peering over his shoulder Kili stared at me.

After that we had ridden for another hour or so. I wasn't really sure since I had no way of telling time. The sun which had started high in the sky that morning, slowly sank down in the horizon. It was still bright out, but I could tell that we were going to be losing it soon. Especially when Thorin, who was leading the line of ponies had come to a dead stop. His head turning from one side of the path to the other, as if he was contemplating which would be better.

For a few minutes I thought we'd be continuing our ride into the night, but when I saw Thorin jump down from his pony and motion for the company to follow, I silently rejoiced. Kili didn't hesitate, climbing down from Minty faster then I thought possible. His large leather boots hitting the ground hard, causing a cloud of gravel dust to encompass them.

I didn't need a second invitation to getting off this pony, so I followed suit. My legs swinging over Minty's back and onto the ground. The numbness in my ass was still quite uncomfortable, and that nasty pins and needle sensation was starting to ignite it's way across my skin. Causing me to shuffle my legs about in an odd fashion, trying to get blood flowing normally again.

Bofur openly chuckled at my weird dancing as he walked his pony towards the small clearing Thorin had decided was good enough to camp at. Ori, the shy dwarf, who had been quite quiet through the whole ride that morning passed by quickly. A book in one hand and the reins to his pony in the other. As he raced off to find a place to sit and write in his journal.

As we made our way into camp, Kili instructed me on how to properly tie up Minty. He figured with my lack of riding skills I wouldn't know much about the knots needed to keep them from wandering off at night. Surprisingly, it was a simple slip knot that I tied around a small tree trunk. The dwarf told me that if trouble arrived then the slip knot would allow us all a quick escape. There would be no need to nervously undo the rope that was strung so tight it would be nearly impossible to get apart.

Once I finished, Kili glanced down inspecting my work. With a nod and a wide smile, he patted me on the shoulder.

"A quick learner." He said. "Now let's go get settled." Pulling on the sleeve of my tunic, Kili dragged me over to the group.

Thorin was talking with Dwalin quietly, both with their arms crossed over their chests in a defensive stance. Despite them being in deep conversation, it didn't stop their eyes from carefully following my movements into camp. Watching me in a very calculating manner, as if the two dwarves were discussing my fate. I shook off their fixed stares though, knowing that being paranoid over what they were possibly consulting one another about was useless.

Bombur and Bofur appeared to be gathering things from the ponies packs, when I turned my attention to them. Their arms carrying several types of vegetables when they ventured back. Nori and Dori had somehow managed to get a small fire lite, and were now wandering the edge of the woods looking for twigs and sticks to keep the fire alive through the night.

"Fili, Kili, look after the ponies." Just as we were about to sit down, Thorin called out. His arms still crossed over his chest as he looked to his two nephews.

The two princes who stood beside me looked to one another, their eyes holding a silent conversation. One in which they were the only two privy to. It didn't last longer then a couple seconds before they nodded their heads at their uncle. Not wanting to upset him, he seemed to be in a even more sour mood than earlier that morning (which was saying something). They then disappeared from my sight, leaving me standing by myself in the center of camp.

"You." Thorin's commanding voice boomed out, and a large finger pointed at me. I froze, wondering what he could possibly want. It's not like he thought I was the least bit useful yet. "Keep out of the way." He finished, narrowing his eyes at me before turning his attention back to Dwalin.

Ah. The old 'if I sweep her under the rug then it's like she doesn't exist' move. This was Thorin's way of not having to deal with me. If I was kept out of his sight, then it wasn't like an insolent girl could bother him.

But I ignored Thorin, and wandered off towards Bombur, hoping that maybe he would need help cooking dinner. He was busy slicing a few carrots on a makeshift cutting board, while Bofur was stirring a large metal pot over the fire. He tasted the concoction several times from his wooden spoon, smacking his lips together in thought.

"Aye, Bombur. It's missing something." I heard him call out when I got closer.

"Need any help?" I asked, watching Bombur flit back over to the mass of ponies. His hands rummaging around inside one of the larger burlap bags for several seconds before pulling out what appeared to be some sort of dried herb.

Bombur who was in his own little world as he rushed back towards the half chopped carrots, didn't even register what I asked. Thankfully Bofur did, or I would have thought I was being ignored once again.

"Don't you worry lass, we have it handled!" As he stirred the brown mixture around, his eyes found mine and gestured with his free hand that my assistance was not needed.

"Ok." Heaving a sigh, I lingered a little longer. Hoping that maybe they'd change their minds. But when they both started nitpicking about how the stew tasted I decided to take my leave.

Spinning on my heel, I turned and headed back over to where a few members of the company were sitting. Bifur who had already rolled out his bed roll, was perched on the thin fabric whittling away at a decent size piece of wood. His knife working methodically as he carved some kind of design. Small wood curls falling around him as he worked, some catching in the wind blowing off into the darkening clearing.

Bilbo and Gandalf were both sitting on a log, talking quietly. Gandalf with his long wooden pipe pinched between his lips, inhaling the tantalizing smoke from the pipe weed. On occasion I saw the wizards mischievous eyes wander in my direction. Watching me as I sank to the ground next to Bifur, a knowing smile playfully tugging at the corner of his lips. If I wasn't so unsure of what Gandalf was playing at I would be inclined to think he was up to something. But the next time I glance up at the wizard he was inthralled in conversation with the hobbit. Completely oblivious to what was going on around him.

"Maybe I'm seeing things, Calin." I muttered to myself quietly. It had been a long day, with hardly any breaks for food or water. My body wasn't use to that, so I brushed off the wizards actions thinking that I was imagining him staring at me.

The sounds off ponies neighing excitedly brought me out of my thoughts. Making my head tilt towards their direction. My eyes landing on the two Durin princes who were darting around the animals as if they were playing some sort of game. Unfortunately for them, their child like antics caught their uncles attention. Thorin who had still been in deep discussion with Dwalin before the outburst was now making his way towards the two rowdy dwarfs. And judging by the menacing glare and the hardness of his features, Thorin was not particularly happy with them at the moment.

From my place on the ground I semi watched Thorin reprimand his nephews while I unlatched the two bed rolls I found lying beside myself. Given the fact that Fili and Kili were the only ones missing, they were most likely theirs. So I took it upon myself to lay them out for them. After the shouting they just received I'm sure unpacking would be one thing the didn't particularly want to do. Plus, I wanted to make myself as useful as possible. And if that was laying out a couple bed rolls, so be it.

Just as my fingers glided over the soft grey fabric, smoothing out the wrinkles that had appeared from its time being spent on the back of a pony, a rather large sword was thrusted to the ground in front of me. From it's weight it hit the dirt with a loud thud that had my body stiffening with surprise.

Keeping my fingers gripped tightly in the fabric, I only shifted my eyes upward looking for who had threw the weapon at me. I was expecting it to be Gloin or Oin, hoping they accidentally dropped it on their way over to the fire. Like they did earlier that morning when I brought them breakfast. But again, for the second time today I was wrong, oh so wrong.

Swallowing the nervous lump in my throat, my eyes landed on the balding dwarf. His hands crossed over his broad muscled chest as he stared down at me with a unimpressed look. His hands that were covered with large metal spiked guards twitched against his forearms as he waited to get my attention.

Once I had made eye contact with Dwalin, he grumbled. "Get up and follow me." Then started walking off towards the far end of camp. His hand gesturing to pick up the sword that was unceremoniously given to me.

It was a toss up between Thorin and Dwalin, when it came to who I was more nervous around. But as I rose to my feet, dusting off the dirt from my pants with the back of my hands, I believed Dwalin may be winning that toss. There was just an aggressive edge to how he walked, and that wasn't even taking into account the hatred in his voice.

So not wanting to piss off Dwalin, I bent over and picked up the sword. My fingers wrapping tightly around the hilt, so I could lift it up. Surprisingly it wasn't as heavy as I thought it'd be. It's blade was long and came to sharp point, an intricate design of runes written in the silvery metal of the guard that would block my hand from an opponents sword. But as I glanced at the shinning metal edge in the sinking sunlight, I knew instantly what the dwarf wanted me for.

"C'mon." Dwalin shouted louder this time, shaking me from my now racing thoughts. His voice causing my legs to unconsciously start running after him.

Once we were both far enough away from the group, Dwalin turned to face me. His arms no longer crossed defensively over his chest. They were by his sides, his fingers twitching lightly as I watched them brush the handle of the sword strapped to his belt.

"An Orc pack?" He stated calmly, his feet beginning to carry him in a small circle around my stalk still body. As if he was a shark, circling it's prey, waiting to strike. "I find that hard to believe. A lippy woman is all talk most times." My eyes carefully followed Dwalin as he continued to circle. Almost feeling the need to stab myself with the sword I was given, just to avoid the lie I had let get slightly out of hand.

"No words from the lass?" Dwalin all but laughed when I didn't have anything to say. Clearly finding my lack of arguing as a sign he was most likely correct in the fact I had never fought anything in my life. Besides verbally of course. "Pick up the sword, show me those skills of yours." As soon as the words left his snarling lips, he pulled the sword from its sheath and started towards me.

I had no time to think before Dwalin was inches away. His large sword swinging in a calculating manner. There was nothing I could do but lift my sword that was trembling lightly in my grasp. Effectively blocking the dwarves powerful stroke. As the forged steel clashed together, the power behind his swing reverberated down the blade of mine and right into the bones of my wrist. Gritting my teeth I held back the groan of pain, not wanting Dwalin to think I was weaker than I already appeared to him.

Luckily Dwalin didn't seem to notice, or didn't care, for he lifted his weapon again. Slicing through the air to pin my sword effectively to the ground. Struggling to pull it free, I used all my strength in hopes to remove Dwalin so I could fight back. But his strength outmatched my own immensely, and I watched as a grin started to make its way across his hardened features. With my hands still tugging at the hilt of my sword, Dwalin lifted one hand off his, using it to shove my body backwards.

With my muscles being pulled taunt by our struggle it didn't take much to make me lose my balance. As I stumbled backwards, sweaty palms caused my grip on the hilt to slip. With my weapon now gone I did the only thing I could, I braced myself as my body slammed into the hard earth below. Landing on my butt with my hands locked out behind me I was able to quickly turn over onto my hands and knees, starting to crawl away from Dwalin.

I heard leather hit steel as he kicked my sword further away so I had no chance of getting it back.

My fingers dug into the loose dirt as I continued my useless attempt at getting away from him. Even though I knew I looked like a fool, I didn't want to just give up. But when I felt the sharp tip of a sword press lightly into the back of my neck, I froze.

"Two moves girlie." Dwalin growled, as he pressed the tip a bit harder into my skin. Causing my body to lower to the ground in surrender. For a few moments I laid face down in the dirt breathing hard, waiting for what he was going to do. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but that's all I was really sure about currently. "Get up." He ordered, pulling his weapon away only to hit me with the blunt edge.

Doing as he asked I rose to my feet, brushing off the dirt and leaves that had collected on the knees of my pants. My eyes watched Dwalin as I did so, seeing him venturing over to pick up the sword I had lost in our little scrimmage. But I couldn't help but feel several pairs of eyes trained on me from behind. The camp wasn't that far away and I'm fairly sure most of them had seen my pathetic attempt with a sword.

"You listen to me, and you listen close." Dwalin snapped as he came back over. Turning the sword around so the blade was in his calloused hand and the hilt was held out to me. "If my kin dies cause you can't handle a lil' weapon, I'll make sure you pay. Now take the damn sword." Thrusting the weapon at me I caught it against my chest.

"Thanks." I mumbled weakly, being blamed for deaths that haven't even occurred yet was always pleasant. Now imagine how they'd react if I told them the line of Durin was going to be wiped out if I couldn't pull my shit together.

"You'll practice every chance you get, till sundown." He stated, his eyes looking up and down my frame as he thought to himself. "You have strength, that much is clear. You are no sissy weakling, like most who hail from men."

Was that a complement? But I didn't have time to think of the Dwarves words for he marched his way next to me. Grabbing my shoulders roughly with his large hands, turning me into the proper stance one should use to fight.

Dwalin spent the next hour teaching me several techniques. He broke each down step by step, showing me only once with his own sword. My eyes following his movements carefully, studying the placement of his hands and feet. Watching the muscles in his forearms flex so I knew how much strength to put behind each swing.

It was important that I made this work with Dwalin. He had offered up his help (even though it was for other reasons), so I didn't want to let him down. Plus I knew defending myself would be important later on. And my current skill level was as Dwalin said, nonexistent. Nonexistent was just a fancy word for dead, especially dealing with wargs that were four times the size of me.

"You think to much for a warrior." He shouted, causing me to shake my head of my thoughts. My body had a thin layer of sweat coating my skin, and my breath was heavy from lifting the now more then heavy sword continually.

"How else am I suppose to remember the order?" I bit back, lifting my sword up once again. Working on one of the combinations Dwalin had instructed me on earlier.

"It should be instinct." Growling out, throwing the end of his sword up to hit mine.

As I continued with the moves, Dwalin thrusted and jabbed his sword in retaliation. The metal clashing loudly as he blocked each move easily, as if he could do it with his eyes closed. But as we went on, he became much faster in his motions. My offensive position quickly had to turn to defense and at my first falter Dwalin disarmed me, and the tip of his sword found it's home against the middle of my chest.

"Dead." I rose my hands up in surrender as he stared me down. "Again." Kicking my sword back over to me, he lifted his away as I leaned over to pick mine up.

Gripping the handle tight I brought it up in front of my body. My fingers squeezing the hilt harder waiting for Dwalin to make his first move. But when he didn't make an attempt to rush me, I decided too.

With a burst of energy my legs propelled me closer to the muscled dwarf, my sword raised in aggression. My teeth clenched together in concentration as I swung low, only for Dwalin to block it as if he predicted my move. With two strikes I was gasping for air on my back, gazing up at him in annoyance. Show off.

"Dead." He said once again, gesturing me to get up. "Thinking gets you killed girlie."

And you blasting me into the ground over and over again wouldn't?

"Keep the defensive stance." A voice called out from behind, causing me to turn and see Fili lent against one of the trees lining the clearly. His arms and legs were crossed as he stared between his elder and myself. And I couldn't help but notice the amused smile threatening to envelop his lips. "It's best to block rather than engage, especially for one as skilled as yourself. Do not charge, that is what they will want Calin." Pulling away from the tree he sauntered over to us, watching as Dwalin lined up for another round.

Heeding Fili's words this time I stood my ground waiting for Dwalin to make the first move. My eyes narrowed as I stared him down, watching every little movement his body made. Waiting. Waiting till he got bored enough to strike out. Which didn't take very long at all.

Like all the times before Dwalin charged, rushing at me with the speed of a seasoned warrior. His teeth barred in intimidation and a gut wrenching growl emanated from his beard covered mouth.

I was able to block his first swing easily enough. My body using all it's strength it had to push his sword away. To my surprise I was able to keep my defensive stance longer than I had before, and by longer I meant not getting pummeled to the ground after two moves. It took a solid five to have my sword half away cross the clearing, landing beside Fili's boots.

"Marad!" Dwalin shouted in victory. It must have been in khzudul, cause it sounded like absolutely nothing to me. But judging by his previous remarks, it meant dead.

This time the blunt end of his weapon laid against my flank. If he had wanted to he could have easily sliced my in half, ending my life right then and there. If he was an Orc surely that's what would have happened. But Dwalin just hit the metal hard against my tunic covered skin, so I would remember what got me in this situation.

"We lost the light, go eat." He said over his shoulder as he walked away and back into camp.

When I saw him settle himself beside Thorin, I went to grab my sword. But instead of finding it on the ground, I found it in the hands of a blond dwarf. Who's blue eyes were currently rained on me.

"You did well, Abzagâl Rukhs." With a sly smile he lifted the sword into my awaiting hands.

"Abza-gal?" I rose my brow in curiosity looking down at him. The word thick and heavy in my mouth as I tried to pronounce it. Fili who hadn't moved an inch, just grinned at my butchered attempt at his language.

"Aye, close enough." With a small chuckle, he ran an absentminded hand over the braids in his mustache. Causing them to swing back and forth gently.

"What's it mean?" I asked as we both turned and slowly made our way back into camp. Ignoring the rumbling in my stomach from a long day of riding and getting my ass handed to me by Dwalin.

"Abzagâl Rukhs?

"Yeah." I nodded my head. For all I knew he was calling me a obscene name in his common tongue.

With a amused grin, and a mischievous glint in his eye, Fili spoke. "It means Orc slayer." And judging by the mocking tone in his voice, he had dubbed me this nickname for two reasons.

One, my lie about killing a whole band of orcs on the way to Bilbos, and two, my complete lack of swordsmanship skills.

I just shook my head and laughed. Catching his wandering eyes out of the corner of my vision, seeing the Durin prince enjoying the fact I caught on so quickly to his little jest. Surely Kili would soon be on the band wagon as well.

"Hilarious."

* * *

Sorry for the slight delay! I had to work extra yesterday so I couldn't post! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I'm still kinda new on here, how do you respond to the responses?! Cause I'd love to comment on all the things you guys say!

Also feel free to comment, I'm always looking for feedback! Tell me what you think of Calin and her relationship with the dwarves so far! I'd even like to hear what you guys think might happen down the line!

Thanks to all the amazing people who commented and favorited and followed! You guys are amazingly awesome like the arkenstone


	9. The Prancing Pony

Today, I look for a sign,

With flames in my hands,

A line in the sand,

Between yours and mine,

And it came, like fire from below,

Your greed led the call,

My flag had to fall,

But little did you know

~Linkin Park

* * *

By the time Fili and I made it back into camp the rest of the dwarves had finished eating. Many had their smoking pipes out, filling the end with a small amount of weed, savoring what little they had for the long journey.

I sank to the ground easily, the muscles in my legs being thankful for the rest. From my butt going ungodly numb, to Dwalin making me work like a trick pony, I was beat. Sadly, it was only the first day of this journey and my body was showing signs of fatigue. My world did not prepare me for traveling by foot across vast terrain that would range from plains to massive mountains. I was just praying that I'd get accustomed to this lifestyle faster.

Placing my new sword down beside me, I heaved a small sigh. Ignoring the few eyes that had found interest in staring at me.

Fili took his place beside his brother, laying down against his bed roll. Accepting the bowl of stew that was passed in his direction. Kili then gave me a similar looking wooden bowl with a smile on his face. I greedily took it and started in on the delicious broth, shoveling it into my mouth with no care of others watching. From a day of riding, fighting and only leaving Bilbos house with a stomach full of toast and a few slices of salt pork, I was famished.

Similar to last night, I slurped my stew silently. Taking note of all the dwarves staring at me as if I had twelve heads and breathed dragon fire.

"Go on, ask her." From across the fire I heard Dori urge. But when no one spoke up, I lifted my gaze and placed the half empty bowl in my lap.

"Ask me what?" I curiously asked, only imaging what could possibly be roaming around in their minds.

I shifted my gaze from Dori and around to the others. Everyone besides Thorin and Dwalin seemed to be on the edge of their seats, hoping who ever it was would ask their damn question. Seemingly all curious about what my possible answer would be.

"W-where you hail from Lady Calin, d-do all women dress and act such as yourself?" From a hidden spot beside Bilbo, I heard the shy voice of Ori. His relatively small frame sheltered from my direct view by the orange glow of the fire.

Squinting my eyes a bit, I noticed he had a small leather bound book in his lap, and a quill in his hand. Even through his shy demeanor he appeared to be quite interested in what I had to say.

"Um..." I started, but my voice quickly trailed off. Unsure on how to actually to address this, for I didn't know whether or not Gandalf wanted the dwarves to know that much about my back story. So I shifted my eyes towards the wizard, who was silently smoking his pipe. When our eyes meet he gave me a simple nod signaling that I was alright to answer this question. "Um... It depends, I suppose. Many women wear frilly girly clothing like dresses, but many also wear pants like I do. As for how I act, I'm not quite sure what you mean?" Shrugging my shoulders with a heavy sigh, I gazed down at my bowl. Using my spoon to fish around to scoop up the last few pieces of potato.

"He means, are most women so open with their words, Lass?" Balin clarified from his spot by the fire. His eyes positioned on the young dwarf who was nodding his head in agreement, as he vigorously scratched his quill against the paper of his book.

Oh my mouth...

"No, that's just me I'm afraid." With an awkward chuckle I gave them all an innocent smile.

"Men do not care their women speak back in such a way?" Gloin barked out, completely blown away by that thought.

And here we go again... But thankfully Gandalf finally decided to speak up. Taking some of the pressure off myself.

"Master Gloin, where Lady Calin hails from it is quite normal. Women are equals and have every right to voice their thoughts in any manner they please." Gandalf said as he removed his pipe from his lips. Staring down the red haired dwarf with a look I couldn't quite understand.

Several of the older dwarves huffed in disapproval. Many of them arguing between each other now, voicing their opinions. As they did so I faught the urge to share my thoughts on them protecting their women but caring little for their thoughts. From my knowledge dwarven men took great pride in their women, but I suppose taking care and wanting someone thoughts were two separate issues. Unfortunately, I needed to fit in with these men and soon, debates on equality could come later, if at all. The conversations would probably fall on deaf ears, so it'd be a useless subject to broach with them, it seemed. Why waste my time?

Instead I dropped my head, staring at the now empty bowl in my lap. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Durin princes sitting there in thought, for their brows were furrowed and eyes vacant. But what surprised me was Fili, the oldest of the two, the one being raised to be future king of Erebor was now sitting straight up. Appearing to find this topic quite intriguing. Maybe there was some hope after all?

"And where is it you hail from, Miss Buckley?" Over the commotion, Thorin asked. His voice holding a demanding undertone, causing me to raise my gaze to meet his.

Half a world away. "Across the Sundering Sea, in a place you've probably never heard off." My answer came to me faster than I thought it would. And it was fairly believable, cause I'm assuming that none of the dwarves traveled over the sea so my weird behavior may be normal.

"How convenient." He mumbled, just loud enough that I heard. Thorin may not believe it, but as for right now he had no choice. There was nothing as of yet to discredit my words, and he knew that.

"You traveled all that way by yourself?" Ori asked excitedly. His quill still scribbling away on the book pages. "Your father allowed you this opportunity?" Tilting my head I caught the wonder in the young dwarves eyes.

"My parents don't know where I am." Running a weary hand through my hair, I saw many of the dwarves and Bilbo face pull into visible looks of concern. I might be a nuisance but I was still a woman, who now appeared to have run away to join a quest that could end in my untimely death. Without my parents blessing, none the less. "I'm sure they wouldn't have understood though, Gandalf asked me here. I wasn't going to let him down cause my parents refused."

What was that saying? A lie laced with some truth is stronger than lying itself. Well that is what I currently found myself doing, lying, then mixing in some truth for good measure.

Sure my parents didn't know where I was (or if I was alive), and they most likely would have had me committed to a mental institution if I told them Gandalf the Grey came up to me and asked if I'd help him with a task. Hell, it still sounded like a dream to me! But as long as I produced answers, and was able to keep them straight, I don't see how they'd ever know the difference. It's not like I was going to be here forever, I'm sure Gandalf would send me home after the battle of the five armies.

"Will you return to them? Your family I mean." Bilbo asked quietly. His hands now positioned on his knees as he leaned in closer to the dwindling fire. Searching for the warmth it readily radiated.

I had my mouth open and ready to tell Bilbo that if I could I would return to my family at the end of the journey, if I could. We had never really discussed my methods of returning. But I was stopped by the wizard who had raised from his seat beside the hobbit. "I think that's quite enough questions for one night, don't you agree?" His eyes catching Thorin's as he addressed him.

"The wizard is right. We need to leave at first light, if we wish to stop in Bree." Thorin nodded his head slightly in agreement. "After tonight's supper and the two extra mouths to feed. We will need more supplies then originally intended." Thorin shot a pointed look in my direction, as he spoke.

"I thought we already passed Bree?" Leaning over I quietly asked Kili, who was still staring at his uncle. Seemingly listening to the dwarf as he listed off what we would expect for tomorrow.

As he stared forward, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention our way, I saw the twinge of his lips as they pulled into a smirk. "I assure you Calin, we did not pass a village. You do know what a village is, don't you?"

"No, I have no idea what a village is, Kili." I sarcastically said with a roll of my eyes. He must have found teasing me the only great joy in his life now. And even at my sassy remark, the damn smirk remained on his face.

"Nori, Dori you take first watch. Gloin, Bifir you have second." Thorin ordered as he rose to his feet. "The rest of you, get some rest."

Once he finished, Dwalin and him moved off to their bedrolls. Obviously having more to discuss about the coming days. Bombur and Bofur went about cleaning up from supper. They gathers the few bowls that were scattered about and cleaned them the best they could. Bofur took mine from me with a smile before rushing off to the ponies. Nori and Dori who were taking first watch had went their separate ways. One sitting on either side of the camp making sure we couldn't be ambushed while we slept.

Knowing it was going to be another restless night of sleep, I laid down beside Kili on the patchy grass. The dwarf had already sprawled himself out on the thin fabric of his bedroll, getting as comfortable as one could get. He laid on his back, his hands behind his head letting a large yawn escape his lips.

Fili who had been sitting slightly farther away, moved where he was going to sleep. From my place beside his brother I watched him shake out his blanket, then lay it on the dirt ground next to me. With a small huff the blond dwarf was on the his knees, removing some of the smaller weapons he had tucked away on his back.

Of course I tried to be sneaky, peering at him through half closed lids, if he caught me staring that would have been embarrassing. But it amazed me how many daggers he pulled from his fur lined coat. I'd surely stab myself, forgetting where I put one. But to him, it seemed like second nature. His hands moving methodically from pocket to pocket, only leaving the sword at his side still in place.

Once he was finished, he laid down a few feet away from me. His back resting on the hard ground below and his one arm pulled back so he could rest his head.

"Good night Fili." Kili mumbled from behind me, his voice full of sleep.

Shifting around, I found myself turning away from Fili so I could lay on my side. My hand subconsciously groping at the dried leave covered ground searching for the hilt of Dwalin's sword. I just wanted to be prepared, (even if I had no skills to speak of), if anything actually stumbled upon us. My fingers splayed out in the dirt, inching closer to where I had left it. And once my finger tips brushed against the cool metal of the hilt, I tightened my hand around it. Holding on to it like my life depended on it.

With a content sigh, I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to let sleep wash over my tired, warn body. The low noise of old wooden branches popping and crackling in the fire sounding out around us. Along with the hushed voices of the few members of the company who were still awake.

"Good night, Kili." After a few moments of silence Fili spoke out, but it fell on deaf ears. For his brother was already fast asleep, his breathing deep and regular. With a few soft muffled snores mixed in.

Soon after I heard Fili's soft breathing, signaling the blond dwarf had fallen asleep as well. By now the hushed voices from early had silenced and loud snores echoed in the clearing. Usually any noise would have kept me wide awake, but the companies snoring had a weird calming affect washing over my body as a laid there. For I knew others surrounded me and that I wasn't alone.

A soft tickling feeling crept up along my jaw line, causing my hand to raise up and push what ever had found it's way onto my skin away. My eyes were still clamped shut, in hopes it was just a bug who found climbing across my face a more thrilling feat then the numerous other places it could have been.

My fingers gently slapped against my skin fairly hard, but when I didn't feel the distinct goop of a smushed bug against my face, I thought maybe I was feeling things. For all I knew it was a blade of grass or a leaf that got caught in the wind and blew in my direction. So I did what any normal person would do, I ignored it and shifted my head, laying it down on the opposite side. Feeling the cool dirt press against the skin of my warm cheek.

Heaving a sigh through my nose, I tried to go back to sleep. Knowing that morning would be just around the corner and soon I'd have to be up and on a pony again. I physically cringed at the thought.

After a few minutes of peace, I felt the same tickling along the edge of my cheek. Puffing out a breath of annoyance I opened my eyes, thinking that maybe if I actually looked and saw that it was nothing I could continue the difficult task of falling back asleep. Unfortunately, when my eyes opened they were greeted with another set a few inches away.

I literally yelped out in surprise, my body scrambling backwards until my back hit one of the logs we had used as a seat from the previous night. My sword was long forgotten as I made my mad dash backwards. But once I had hit the wooden log reality set in and my eyes landed on the brown haired dwarf kneeling before me, and not some blundering Orc. A devious playfully smirk painted across his stubble clad face. Clearly quite happy with the reaction he had gotten.

"Fucking hell, Kili." I breathed out, feeling a bit stupid on how I acted. But I didn't know wake up calls included faces mere inches away from mine. "I could have killed you." I mumbled under my breath, in hopes to make up for my idiotic display. Probably a act that most of the company had just witnessed.

"And how is that? Your sword is over there." Spinning my head quickly, I glared at Fili as he packed up his bag. Shoving some of the smaller daggers he took off his person last night, into the front pouches.

Ok, so maybe killing was an overstatement. Even if I had my sword I most likely would have fumbled to grab it and in that lame attempt I would have either stabbed myself. Or I would have flailed it around not hitting my mark in my half asleep state.

"I was only trying to rouse you, Calin." Kili spoke softly, trying his best to hide the laughter that wanted to escape his lips.

"Yeah, well it was creepy." I stated, running my hands through my wild looking hair. Thinking of something to tell the young dwarf so we could avoid this situation in the future. Because I don't think I'd ever get use to waking up to someone staring at me like a psycho. I've watched to many horror movies in my time for that to happen. "Next time just... just poke me with a stick or something." With a smile, I rose to my feet. Dusting off the back of my pants that were now most likely covered in grass stains.

"Really?!" He jumped to his feet in excitement at my statement. But I didn't give him any further attention.

I just shook my head and walked past him, only stopping to pick up my sword that had been neatly tucked away into a sheath before walking off to grab my bag that I had set down the night before. In the background I could hear Fili's voice yell out that I was only jesting and that he shouldn't take my words literally. And that there will be no use of sticks to wake up the only woman in this company.

My feet slowly carried me around camp, searching for my canvas bag. The fire had been quenched, leaving only the charred flakes of wood that were used to keep it roaring last night. But with no fire, I only had the the low morning sun to use as light. The sun had just peeked up over the horizon so I knew it was early, but everyone, including Gandalf and Bilbo were wide awake and climbing on top of their ponies. Waiting for Thorin to instruct the company to continue on their way.

Knowing the brooding king would be calling use to move any minute, I quickened my pace. In the process, my clumsy self tripped and stumbled over a few rocks that were half embedded into the dirt, but I didn't even care. I was just happy I found my bag leaning against one of the logs, and Thorin wouldn't be taking his anger out on me for holding the company back.

"Calin, Minty awaits!" I heard Kili shout out as I just managed to slip my bag on. Minty awaits? No thank you. Not after yesterday.

I must have been making an odd expression at Kili's words because from behind me I heard Bofur laugh. His pony trotting towards me as he did so.

"You are more then welcome with me lass." Bofur said with a wink, from a top his pony.

Without even thinking I took Bofur's offer. Using his outstretched hand as leverage to help me climb on top of the pony. Once I was sitting behind him, I shifted myself into a comfortable position (one that would keep my butt from going numb too quickly), then I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You wound me, Lady Calin." Kili who was now on top of Minty wandered closer. Placing a hand over his heart, acting hurt that I refused to spend the next, however many hours, sitting behind him.

"You'll get over it." With a shrug of my shoulders, I gave him a indifferent look. And right on queue Thorin yelled out, calling the company to move.

Bofur gently nudged his ponies flank with the heel of his boot causing it to start moving forward. My grip tightened around him but it didn't stop me from looking back and smirking at the two brothers. Especially Kili, who was staring at Bofur and I with a look of contemplation of his face. The wheels were definitely spinning in his mind, about what, who knows? But it probably involved getting me back for my sly comment and refusing his ride.

"She is quite cheeky in the morning brother. I would tread lightly." The smirk that was plastered on my face only grew wider at Fili's comment. I was glad at least one person was on my side, no matter that it was Fili and he seemed to jump from defending me to his brother, more than pirates jumped ships. I would still take this little win though.

After that, we rode in silence the rest of the way to Bree. Most of the other members kept to themselves, staring off blankly at the path ahead. On occasion someone would ask a random question, pulling a few dwarves out of their thoughts, but it never lasted long. To my surprise though, Thorin seemed in a brighter mood. Well as bright as he could get, which was still dark compared to most. But unlike our first day of travel with him barking orders, he kept to himself the majority of the day. Not even looking back to check on Bilbo and myself, the two burdens as he claimed us to be.

By the time we strolled into Bree, which looked remarkably like a village out of a renaissance fair, with it's cobblestone roads and warn wooden buildings, the sun was high in the sky. The streets were a bustle of a variety of people. Women, men and children were all out doing their daily chores and activities. They didn't even seem phased as a horde of sixteen ponies trotted down the road, their horseshoe clad hoofs clacking against the smooth stone.

Thorin had lead us through the cobblestone streets, keeping us in a tight single file line. Not wanting to disturb anyone, after all we were only suppose to be making a quick stop.

"Tie up the ponies, and meet back here for supper after you all have gathered supplies." Thorin shouted out as he came to halt. His body swinging off his pony and his boots landing hard against the stone walk. "If you need your weapons sharpened do it now, for we will not be close to civilization for many months."

Not really paying much attention to the dwarf king after that, I found myself gazing around the village as we waited to tie the pony up. My eyes scanning over the wooden houses and across the weather warn signs that hung from the sides. To my delight, I saw myself staring at a very familiar emblem. Carved out of a dark wooden plank, was a horse reared up on its hind legs, the words 'The Prancing Pony' detailed in thick lettering below.

The Prancing Pony, the only place in middle earth where you could get some warm food, a nice drink and almost get attacked by some shady characters. It was like a dream come true, and I was so excited to see one of the places that so many Hero's (whether past or future), have traveled to and began their journey. Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. Even Thorin, had made a stop at this exact location only months before. A grey wizard sitting down with him to discuss plans to take back his mountain.

My hands were trembling with excitement about Bofurs waist as I impatiently waited for him to climb off the back of his pony. Once he hit the ground and adjusted his hat that had tipped forward covering his eyes, he smiled up towards me. With a open hand he reached up in my direction, and I graciously took his offer. Using his helping hand, I pulled myself off the pony and dropped the few inches my feet hung above the ground.

As he quickly tied up the pony, I found myself wringing my hands together in front of me to hold back a fan girl moment. Even my teeth bit into my bottom lip, preventing any unwanted squeals from escaping. It was one thing to see landscapes, it was a whole other thing to actually be in a village that held so much importance. I just wanted to go out and explore what I could of Bree before we had to leave. For I knew I'd probably never get a second chance adventuring around the streets, there was just that nagging feeling in the back of my mind telling me that this was the last time I'd ever see it. Bofur who had finished tying his pony to a small wooden post, stood watching me with a intrigued expression. Instantly knowing that I had no plans of staying with the company while they stocked up on supplies.

"You be careful there Lass, there's some rather unsavory characters roaming about." Bofurs eyes panned around the street we stopped in. Narrowing them in a few directions causing me to peek over my shoulder, seeing a few hooded figures lingering around the corner. Their darkened faces staring in our direction, giving me a unsettling feeling. "Maybe you should go off with the lads..." He trailed off, pulling my thoughts away from the men. "If they were still around." With an almost defeated sigh, he looked over at Fili and Kili's ponies. Which were all but abandoned.

"They went to get ales, like we all should." Nori said excitedly as he bounded off towards the front gates of the tavern. Only making Bofur seem more anxious about leaving to get a drink.

If he wasn't attached to the ground I'm sure the cheeky dwarf would have been in the clouds at the thought of ales. But Bofur stood there, hands behind his back, swaying patiently. His face a mixture of emotions as he fought an inner battle within himself. One that included staying with me and doing the right thing and the other, that had him half drunk under a table before supper was served.

"Go, I'll be fine." I waved him off with a hand. I was sure I'd be more then ok by myself for a few hours. But Bofur gave me a skeptical look, clearly unsure of my words.

"Ok Lass, you just be careful." Removing his strange hat he quickly bowed. And I knew he was only looking out for my well being but he needed to go have some fun himself.

"I will, I do have a sword." With a sly smirk I gestured to Dwalin's large weapon strapped to my side.

Bofur chuckled loudly as he rose to his full height. "Well let's hope they don't realize you have not a clue how to use it, lass." He said as his body turned, heading off to where everyone else was congregating. I rolled my eyes at his playfully words, knowing he was right.

Shaking my head, I watched Bofur disappear inside The Prancing Pony, the doors closing with a large slam behind him. Leaving me standing alone with the mass of ponies that were all nibbling away at what little foliage was in the nearby planter boxes.

Not wanting to be blamed for ruining this village by pony vandalism, I quickly spun on my heels and started off in a direction. My boots thudding lightly against the stones as I made my way down the street. Passing women carrying bushels of vegetables, and children that were running rampant through town. Their laughter and screams echoing off the houses that lined the roads. Most of the time Bree was made to look like a shady town, where people of the lowest class would go to deal with their questionable business. But, not all of it was bad.

Shops of various sorts were scattered about. There were bakeries, which when I passed by made my mouth water at the heavenly smell of fresh baked bread. Making me wish I had some money to my name, because I would have bought a loaf or two to bring back to the company. There was also tailors, blacksmiths and butcher shops. All full with life at this time of day. People coming and going as they pleased, completely unaware of my presence.

Even though most didn't notice me, I kept a strong grip on the hilt of Dwalin's sword, heeding Bofur's words. Making sure if anyone were to approach me I'd be ready.

I wasn't sure how long I spent rummaging around the streets of Bree but the sun had started to drop in the sky. Hiding behind the tall evergreen trees that were off in the distance. I knew I should have started my way back to The Prancing Pony, but I just couldn't find the will to do so.

I was stood, feet seemingly glued in front of the Blacksmiths shop currently. My eyes panning the large display of deadly weapons that hung from the walls adjoining the nearby building. In the corner a relatively small forge was burning a brilliant red, the heat pouring off it in waves that hit even me as I stood in front of the counter. A tall muscular soot covered man, with rugged dark hair was bent over an anvil, hammering away on what appeared to be a sword he was working on. The tip of the metal glowing hot as he slammed his mallet against it, shaping it into what ever he deemed good.

The man appeared to be in his own world, busy creating his next greatest weapon and was unaware of my presence. But I didn't need assistance, I was just eyeing swords that appeared more my speed on the wall. Don't get me wrong, I was grateful for Dwalin letting me borrow his sword, but it was large and after awhile the weight of it drained the energy from my swings.

"The work of men has caught your attention?" A familiar voice that sounded out from beside me caused my thoughts to break away. Tilting my head a smile broke across my face, seeing a blond dwarf standing next to me his eyes gazing around at the weapons.

"Just admiring the craftsmanship." I said with a shrug. Which caused Fili to slowly look at me with a raised brow. His blue eyes finding my own and holding the contact.

"Aye it's fine craftsmanship, but you have not seen the skill us dwarves have. We are great smithies ourselves, far better then any man." I could hear the pride in his voice as he spoke of his people. The smile hiding behind his golden mustache and beard only reiterating his love for the trade.

"I'm sure, if Dwalin's sword is any indication of that." With a laugh, I ran a hand through my hair. Feeling a little nervous all of a sudden. The prince and I have had a few conversations but none were ever about his people. I was hoping this was a sign of some trust growing between us. "It's just I'd rather give it back to him before I find a way to ruin the thing." Looking down I unsheathed the sword looking at the metallic blade, only to sheath it once more, knowing it was only a matter of time before I'd blunted it. "And, it's ungodly heavy after a few swings." I said, looking back up.

"You do seem to lug it about after a short time." Fili coyly said with a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. Only accenting the dimples that dotted his cheeks, which I just found myself taking note of. "Why not purchase one? Surely one more suited for you." He asked, being more serious with his words.

At his words my shoulders fell and I looked away from the dwarf. I would if I had the money, but I don't think Middle Earth would take a twenty dollar bill. I have a strong feeling paper currency had not caught on yet, or ever would for that matter.

"I don't have any money, actually." I finally said, deciding just to tell Fili the truth. Instead of conjuring another lie to add to the already massive twisted web of deceit I had woven for myself this far.

My hands shoved themselves into my pants pockets as we stood there in silence. I didn't bother looking at Fili for I knew he'd give me a incredulous look for not bringing money on a quest. But he didn't know that I truly had no idea I was actually going on a quest until I showed up at Bilbo's and got hit over the head with Gandalf's staff.

Things grew awkwardly quiet for a brief moment. Only the sound of people in the distance filling the space between us. But just as I was about to ask if he wanted to head off to get supper I heard the jingling of coins. Snapping my head towards him I saw Fili looting around in a small leather coin pouch. His face pulled into a look of contemplation as he appeared to be counting his money.

"You wish to have a sword?" Once he was finished counting, his head lifted as he looked at me. Making sure this was what I really wanted. But I didn't want it, not if he had to pay for it.

"No, god no. I don't want to spend your money, Fili." Raising my hands up I shook my head vigorously, trying to further convey to him that it wasn't needed.

Dropping his hands by his waist, the coin pouch tightly between his fingers he sighed. His eyes searching my face for some reasonable unspoken answer as to why I was refusing his offer. But after a few moments of the stand off we had, he broke it off with a deep chuckle, causing my brows to furrow in confusion.

"You wish to know the truth, Calin?" He asked, to which I nodded my head. Wanting to know what he found so hilarious about this. "I heard you speaking to the hobbit, the other night." He clarified before continuing. "Your words were very kind I must say, telling Bilbo reasons as to why he should join us. I knew after that, he would change his mind and placed a bet on him." With a hand he jingled the pouch. What sounded like a decent amount of coins clashing together. "Earned double my coin, thanks to you."

I should have felt embarrassed that the blond prince had over heard my niceties with Bilbo, but I wasn't. He had trusted me enough even the first day of meeting, to place all the money he'd had to his name against my words. Which clearly paid off greatly for him.

"It is only fair that I share the earning with you, is it not?" He asked quietly, dropping his voice when a couple and their young son walked by. Heading off in the direction of the family homes.

"I suppose you're right." I said with a thankful smile. "But only if you think the weapon is good enough, after all you should know a fine weapon when you see it." With a jesting hint in my eyes I poked Fili with my words. Which only caused the dwarf to smile more proudly.

"Calin, my friend, you have a deal." With that he reached up and grabbed the sleeve of my tunic. Dragging me the rest of the way to the counter.

Fili stood there with me as I inspected the weapons on the wall with more interest. Taking into account not only the size but also the price. Yes he was willing to buy me one, but I didn't want to put him out all his money with one measly sword. My eyes panned over the big lumbering weapons like the axes and the war hammers, many similar to Dwalin's. Knowing there would be no chance in hell I'd be able to fight in a battle with those. Yes I could lift them, unlike most women, but swinging it for hours... I'd pass. I didn't take much note of the daggers either, for their reach was short and I'd probably get impaled by the enemies weapon even before I got my blade two feet from my mark.

I could feel Fili staring at me with interest as I contemplated the weapons. Knowing my face was a mixture of emotions as I decided the good and bad of each weapon.

"What about that one?" I asked as soon as my eyes fell on it. My hand lifted and my pointer finger stretched out to show him what weapon I was talking about.

It wasn't a spectacular sword by any means. It didn't have fancy intricate carvings like Dwalin's, or a jewel encrusted handle. It was plain, quite long for a sword, longer then the one hanging at my side currently. But it wasn't a straight blade, every few inches the metal flared up in an aggressive spike that gleamed brightly in the setting sun. Overall it was a very intimidating blade, and intimidating was what I needed.

With a shout Fili caught the mans attention, pointing up at the sword I had asked for. Dropping the red hot piece of metal into a bucket of water, steam filled the air as the blacksmith made his way over. Reaching up above his head with little effort he brought the sword down and came towards us. Without a word the man gave me an odd look before placing the weapon into Filis hands.

From my place I watched curiously as Fili twisted the blade in his hand. Examining every inch of it as if he expected flaws to riddle the metal. His large fingers gripped the hilt tightly and he stepped a few feet away from the stall. Swinging the blade in an aggressive pattern, a pattern that I recognized as the one Dwalin taught me the night before. I could hear the air parting from his motions as he swung it faster, making me think the young dwarf might be showing off to some extent.

"It's well balanced for a light sword, how much for it." Fili asked as his calloused hand running down the blunt edge of the blade.

"Thirty gold." The man stated bluntly. Wiping his soot and sweat covered hands against his black apron that hung from his neck.

I didn't have to be an expert on middle earth economics to know the price was outlandish. For Fili's scrunched face of disgust was enough of an indication.

"It's alright Fili, I don't need it." Turning to face the dwarf I mumbled my plea. Hoping the shop keeper wouldn't over hear. But Fili seemed to deep in thought to hear me.

"Tis for the woman?" The man asked, causing me to tilt my head in his direction. The odd expression that once adorned his face was now a look of extreme curiosity. So I nodded my head, signaling to the man it was for me and not Fili. "In all my years, I have never had a woman ask for one of my weapons. It is a welcome change." With a simple nod of his head he silently asked Fili for the sword. Not hesitating the dwarf returned it to the blacksmiths hands. "But you are unlike most women from these parts, not frail, or afraid. I have seen the light in your eyes as you stared at my weapons. It's a fire burning in you to do great things with this." At his words he thrusted the sword at me, and in an instant my fingers wrapped around the grip, catching it before it slammed into the ground. "It is yours dear girl, for fifteen gold."

A fire to do great things? He either was the worlds best salesman or he wholeheartedly believed this. Either way I was a bit creeped out by his words. It was just strange, and even the way Fili's body visibly tensed and his eyes narrowed when the man addressed me, showed even he was uneasy about this conversation. Unfortunately I didn't have much time to further contemplate his words for Fili dropping the money on the counter pulled me back to reality.

"Do not worry, she will bring honor to your weapon. She is a fighter." Fili absentmindedly said in a blunt tone as we watched the blacksmith count the coins and quickly deposit them into his front pocket. My cheeks threatening to redden at his endearing words. Thankfully neither of them noticed as the man handed Fili a dark leather sheath, one that fit my new sword.

"I have no doubt." He stated, his eyes running down the length of my body as I stood there with my new sword hanging from my hand. Taking in my appearance as if he was trying to memorize how I looked. Making me shift uncomfortable back and forth under his scrutinizing gaze.

Fili took note of my uneasiness quickly and found his way in front of me. Blocking the mans view of my body the best he could with his short muscular frame. If I wasn't so weirded out by this entire situation I would have laughed seeing Fili trying to protect me. Especially since I was still about two heads taller than him and most of my body was still in the mans line of sight. But currently I was just grateful for the dwarf princes presence.

"Thanks." With a gracious smile, and a curt nod Fili and I then started back off towards the Prancing Pony. Trying my best to be kind to him, the last thing I needed was to piss off the crazy blacksmith.

We only managed to get a few feet before the man called out to us again. Causing both of us to stop and Fili to look up at me with a hint of annoyance.

"My lady, what is it they call you? So if you make history I will know you did so with steal forged by my hands." Peering over my shoulder I saw the man leaning out from his stall, his arms locked beneath him as he called out.

Internally I knew I shouldn't tell him, since bad things always seemed to happen once others knew your name. Like Bilbo telling Golum his name down beneath Goblin town. Surely if he never did, the ring wraiths would have taken much longer to find Frodo on his journey. I didn't hold importance though, I was just me, a girl with no home currently and no future. So what would be the harm.

"Calin, my name is Calin Buckley." With a small weary smile I shouted back at the man. Who appeared to repeat my name to himself several times, as to remember it. Fili of course laid a hard elbow into my side, clearly not happy with the information I just gave out.

"Brynjolf, will remember you my lady." Fili aggressively tugged on my sleeve once again pulling me down the road when I heard Brynjolf call out one last time.

I opened my mouth to call back to the man, but was abruptly stopped. "Cease acknowledging his delusions of grandeur, Calin, you'll only make them worse." He snapped, clearly agitated that my mouth had only instigated Brynjolf's strange ramblings.

Hey! I didn't ask Brynjolf, master of disturbing words to lay all his attention on me. I just wanted a sword, then to leave on our merry way. That's it.

"I'm sorry, ok. I just didn't want to anger the crazy man with all the weapons." My voice came out hoarse as I tried my best to whisper yell at Fili. Causing his blue eyes to look at me with a hard edge, but it softened seconds later. Seeing me nervously bitting at my finger nail, occasionally glancing behind me checking to see if he was following us.

"No harm would have befallen you Calin. I would have stopped him, if he had tried anything." Reaching out he grabbed my forearm, his large muscular hand pulling my own away from my face with a reserved strength. "There is nothing to fear." He held onto me a little longer than necessary, the warmth from his fingers seeping through the thin fabric of the tunic. Causing my skin to ignite in a mass of goose bumps, for I wasn't use to the contact.

I gave him a nod, removing my arm from his tight hold and we walked silently, side by side down the darkening road the rest of the way. After putting a few streets between us and the blacksmith, I started to feel more comfortable again. Not having the urge to glance over my shoulder at every odd noise I heard. On occasion I'd catch Fili glancing my way. Catching me twirling the new sword in my hands with a grin plastered on my face. Truly I was grateful for Fili's generosity, he didn't have to do this for me.

"Thank you Fili." I finally said just as we arrived at the front gates of the Prancing Pony. Hoping that he'd catch the double meaning of my words. "I owe you."

"You owe me nothing, Calin. I do not wish to see you Orc bait is all." He stated, with a devious smile. The sounds of muffled cheering and laughter sounded through the large wooden doors."Abzagâl Rukhs." His use of my nickname had us both laughing as we pushed open the doors and made our way inside to meet the others.

* * *

Sorry for the delay but I made this chapter longer then I intended! But I felt that it was important and I hope you guys all enjoyed it, and it didn't disappoint! Plus editing it took longer then it thought.

Also here is a drawing of Calins new sword! So if your interested go check it out! The site won't let me put the link in so I put it up on my tumblr page it's the first picture there . My username is Vechkinfan

I'd like to start giving special thanks to those of you who commented! You guys are awesome and your feedback really helps hone my characters better!

So thanks to all you guys below!:

Dalonega-Noquisi

Hermy-Jane-Weasley

Farahilde

1Corinthians-1313

BrooklyntheElf: and to you, I promise Thorin won't be mean to her through the whole journey. In my mind he's a very untrusting character and since Calin is new she can't be trusted, which brings out his meaner side. Also he's using intimidation to get her to leave the company because he is trying to protect her from what's to come!

So please tell me what you thought of this chapter! I know it's slow going since there's no drama but I'm trying to build the characters! I just hoped you liked it!

Thanks!


	10. Odd

I wait for signs and I wait for maps.

I don't stop and I won't come back,

this is the time to decide what's right

this is the time of our lives.

~Bush

* * *

Fili pushed open the large wooden gate, watching as Calin followed suit. He had watched the girl curiously on the walk back from the smithies, seeing a wide range of emotions flash across her slightly rounded face. It was quite intriguing to him, to see someone who was so open with how they felt, especially a woman. For most of the dwarrow women he knew were sheltered, and rarely spoke out of turn. Calin on the other hand, did not seem to bat an eyelash when cursing, or visibly fighting with herself to hold her tongue when speaking to his uncle. Yes, he was young and had not experienced the entirety of the world yet, but Fili knew the girl beside him was an oddity.

Odd.

Odd, being the word he found himself using to describe her more often then not. Her name, Calin, was by far the most peculiar name he had ever heard in middle earth. It was hardly fitting for a man let alone a woman like herself. Her clothing, which was atypical for women in general, hung on her tall frame as if it was natural. Even her accent was strange, Fili had never heard such a way of speaking before. Overall she was just, odd. It wasn't him trying to be mean or demoralizing, he just couldn't put his finger on one word that accurately described her.

"It's a lot bigger than I expected." Her quiet voice brought him spiraling back to reality. Tilting his head up to see Calin standing stalk still, eyes panning the small entryway as if she had just stumbled upon Erebors gold laden treasure room.

Fili had to fight off the smirk threatening to spread across his lips as he watched. It was just a simple entryway, with not but some coat racks and benches but here she was admiring it with great interest.

"Do you not have entryways where you hail?" Fili asked, raising a brow towards her. Hoping his words would get a rise out of her, like his brothers so often did.

At his words she almost seemed to freeze further, her body going rigid as if someone stabbed her straight through with a sword. She stood like that for several moments as people came and went, pushing by the two of them as if they weren't really there. Fili on the other hand could visibly see the wheels spinning behind her eyes, as if she was trying to formulate some answer.

"Yes..." She finally started. "I've just heard stories of this place is all, it looks different then I imagined." Calin finished with a slight sigh, but her words still intrigued Fili.

This place was but a small tavern in a vast world. If it was not for his uncle mentioning the name, he would have never known it existed. It was not like this was a bar that was used for meetings of high born folk. Frankly most people Fili had seen inside were of shady nature, people who would rather keep this place a secret. Not to mention Calin was not even from this part of Middle Earth, as she said, she was from across the Sundering sea, which was a great distance from this town. To Fili, her words just didn't add up.

Fili had opened his mouth to ask her how she knew of this place, but was abruptly stopped when Gandalf came wandering in from the dinning hall. His long walking staff tapping against the warn out wooden floors as he got closer.

"Lady Calin, I was wondering where it was you went off too." Gandalf said with a smile. Which only caused Calin to shift her weight between her feet. "I expect all is well?" He asked, peering from her then over to Fili with a curious gaze. Obviously sensing some sort of tension between the two.

Calin quickly answered with a vigorous nod of her head, sending her chestnut color hair flinging. Only adding to her messy, unkempt look she had continuously been sporting since the moment Fili had laid eyes on her in Bilbo's foyer.

"Yeah, everything's good." She added. "Fili was just bringing me back." With a genuine smile, Calin tilted her head towards Fili. In what appeared to be another form of a silent appreciation.

"Well I'm glad you are here, would you care to join master Baggins and I by the fire." Using the fingers wrapped around his walking staff Gandalf gestured over to the long rectangular table by the fire place.

Fili noticed that Bilbo had already found a spot on the wooden bench. A bowl and tankard positioned in front of him as he absentmindedly looked about the tavern. His curious eyes falling on some of the more unsavory characters lurking in the corner shadows. But they never hovered for long, by the time anyone had a feeling of being watched the hobbit had already turned away. Knowing that sometimes staring could draw you into more trouble.

Gandalf had stepped aside and allowed her to pass by. "Sure." Calin agreed quickly and started off in the direction of Bilbo.

Fili didn't even comprehend that he was following the girl until he heard his brothers loud voice over the fiddle players in the corner.

"Fili, I got you another ale!" He shouted loudly, holding up the dented metal tankard spilling some of the golden liquid all over the table below. Causing most of the company who were beside him to laugh at his childish display.

Stopping half way, Fili looked from his brother back over to Calin. She had found a spot beside the hobbit, who appeared to have greeted her with a large smile. His hands gesturing to the loaf of crusty bread on his plate, offering the girl a bit of food. Calin waved off his offer though and leaned back, instantly slumping down in her seat.

As Fili paused he caught sight of Gandalf who in turn seemed to be watching him. A small mischievous smirk played at the wizards lips as if he'd caught the dwarf doing something wrong. Feeling unjustly accused, Fili straightened haughtily in response. Keeping an eye out for the girl was the gentlemanly thing to do. With her apparent lack of travel experience it seemed at any moment she could take a wrong turn and end up in the clutches of some devious creature. It's not as though his attention to her held any deeper meaning, no matter what the wizard might think.

With a final glare at the wizards retreating form, Fili wandered his way over to the group of wooden tables that had been shoved together. With the sheer amount of men in the company, they needed the space to sit everyone adequately. Plus Bombur was large enough to take up one table by himself in his current state. With several large plates scattered across the wooden table and his hands darting about excitedly. Roaming from dish to dish in a such a frantic pattern it surprised Fili that any food made it into the dwarves mouth.

"Oye! Where have you've been?" Bofur asked as soon as Fili sank into the seat beside his brother. A metal tankard sliding in front of him as he stared up at Bofur with a quizzical expression. Trying his best to tread lightly, knowing Bofur was up to no good.

"Looking out for our newest member." Fili stated bluntly with a calm expression, before lifting the cool metal cup up to his lips taking a slow drink of the pale amber liquid.

"Master Baggins? He's been sitting there most of the night." Kili said, his voice full of confusion as he looked over his shoulder. Checking to see if the hobbit was still were he had remembered.

Fili loved his brother but sometimes he was a bit dim. But he wasn't going to correct him now, the others did not need to know he accompanied Calin back. He could only imagine the pointed jests he'd receive. Or the stern yelling he'd get from his uncle, who had already spoken to them both about the girl. She was not to be trusted and if she fell behind, they were not meant to retrieve her.

"He wasn't speaking about master Baggins, you eejit." Reaching across the table, Bofur pushed Kili's shoulder playfully. A rather large grin forming underneath his crooked mustache as he tipped his head in the direction Calin was sitting. "He's talking bout the bonnie lass over there." At his words, Kili whipped his head towards Fili trying to determine if the dwarfs words were true.

Calmly setting his tankard onto the table, Fili spoke. "She was out there, alone. What was I suppose to do?" Lifting his shoulders in exasperation he looked between Bofur and his brother.

"Leave her." A voice called out from the end of the table, causing the three dwarves to lift their gaze to Gloin who was currently eavesdropping in on the conversation. "Women are meant to stay home." He said once he seemingly had everyone attention.

Even Thorin and Dwalin had pulled away from their conversation, at Gloins sudden out burst. Fili had known most of the members strongly disapproved of the girl for her forced presence. And they took that disapproval and cast it upon her, shunning her from basic conversations. She had been traveling with them for two days and yet half the company had not uttered but a word to her. Not even a lowly greeting. In truth he had given her the same cold welcome when he met her, but that was different. He hadn't known she was meant to accompany their quest to Erebor. He hadn't known and he regretted the way he acted.

Fili was not like his uncle, in that sense. Where his uncle was weary of all outside of the dwarven race, he and his brother had been open to all they came upon. If it wasn't for the secrecy of that meeting, Fili knew he would have greeted Calin with more respect.

"She's fairly handy with a sword, more so then most women. I see no problem." Nori said with a nonchalant shrug, picking away at the meat still left on his plate. At his words though, the company quickly became an uproar of voices. Most, much to Fili's agitation, disagreed with the dwarf. But what was he to do? These were his people, and Calin, well Calin was not.

Once the squabble over Nori's comment died down, Kili spoke up. "Why do you all detest her so?"His hands balled up in an aggressive manner, hidden under the table. Not wanting to show the others his true feelings towards their cruel words.

His actions alone surprised Fili, for his brother had never been one to lash out at others. Kili was a cheeky fellow, who rarely got angered by others opinions.

"It's not that we detest her laddie." Balin spoke up quickly. His hand roaming up and running down the length of his white beard in thought. "Many of us feel as if it's not her place." From his seat, Fili noted the way the old dwarf seemed to search for words. As if even in his own mind, there was no logical explanation for their actions.

He was no fool though, Balin's simple words were just placating the others. For he knew Balin was one of only a few dwarves that thought her presence may be of importance. Fili had heard him speaking to Dwalin before even stepping foot out of the hobbits house, stating that the girl had a willing heart and that is all that should matter. Truly this quest was not hers, but she had stepped up, and made it her quest. To help fight for people who she had not known, and may never know truly. That should have been enough for anyone to be commended on. Yet here they were, arguing over the poor girl once again.

"Is it anyones place then?" Kili asked, his voice becoming a bit irate. As he panned the table carefully, eyeing the company with a hint of disgust. Luckily most didn't understand Kili's mannerisms as Fili did.

Fili reached over as discretely as he could making sure to move as little as possible as he hit his fist against Kili's leg. The younger dwarf, who's mouth was still open and poised to start rattling off his distaste for them all, snapped shut at the sudden force. If his brother kept this up, surly their uncle would have him on the next pony ride back to their mother. Or worse, his head on a pike somewhere. But the foolish dwarf continued on.

"Do you not think it is her place to help take back what is ours?" Groaning silently to himself, Fili retreated his hand. For Kili was now on his own, and their uncle was on the war path.

"Erebor is our home, not hers. She hails from men, the same race who's aim failed the day Smaug stole it from us!" With a hard clenched fist, Thorin slammed it against the table as he spoke through gritted teeth. The vibrations jolting through the wood causing several tankards of ale to teeter precariously about, spilling ale over the lacquered surface.

With his eyes locked onto the table in front of him, Fili spoke up. "She did not fail us." At the time he knew better but there was something in him that made it hard to listen to his uncles words. "Nor did she hail from Dale, so how is it just for us to judge her?" Raising his head, he looked up into his uncles darkened eyes. Hoping that his words would sink in despite his uncles stubbornness.

"The laddie is right." Bombur chimed in, stopping Thorin from saying anything in response to his nephew's back talk. His fingers still greedily working the scraps of food around on his plate, but his eyes staring between us all. "She has been nothing but kind to us. The poor lass has even offered her help though many of us have shrugged her off. We were brought up to respect women, were we not?" He asked, wiping his greasy fingers off on the front of his coat. Cleaning them as he waited to hear the responses of the others.

"She is still not a dwarf." Thorin growled, leaning back in the wooden chair. A look of annoyance spreading across his tired face. Obviously the conversation regarding their newest edition was one that Thorin did not wish to have. He had his opinions and there was little sway in them.

"Nor is she from the race of men alone." Dori mused. His voice was not loud and Fili had a feeling he meant to keep it more to himself. But when the heads of the company turned towards him he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"What is it you mean?" Dwalin asked leaning in so his muscular elbows rested against the table top.

Even Fili was curious to know what Dori had meant. Calin was undoubtably from the race of men. Anyone with eyes could see that. For her ears were not pointed like the elves and she was not close to any of their heights.

"She may have the blood of men running through her veins, yet she does not share similarities to their women." With a flick of his hand he gestured off in the direction ahead of him. Causing several people to shift their gaze, only to be greeted with the sight of Calin herself.

Fili had been one to look, even though he knew what Dori was pointing to. His eyes landing on the tall girl, who was now standing beside the distant table with a wide smile painted across her face. In her hands was the sword Fili had bought her not an hour ago. And it appeared that she was eagerly showing it off to the wizard and the hobbit. At the sight alone Fili had to fight off the grin threatening to escape. He had never seen one so happy holding a sword. Well, maybe besides himself. Fili enjoyed a good weapon more than the average dwarf, and he knew the excitement she displayed currently mirrored his own whenever he had a chance to show off a prized weapon.

"A sturdy frame, broad shoulders, besides her height she shares more qualities with our women folk." Dori continued, listing off things that many of them had looked over. Even Fili himself seemed to overlook those qualities, but Dori was right.

"What is he saying? The lass has dwarf in her?" Oin shook his head in disbelief. But when no one answered him, he pulled his hearing trumpet from his ear. Gazing down inside of it, making sure it wasn't blocked and the lack of answers was because he couldn't hear them.

"I'm not saying that." Dori narrowed his gaze towards the old dwarf. But he didn't offer anything else to his words. Fili knew Dori already was stepping outside his comfort zone, sticking up for Calin. But the dwarf was smart, bringing up just enough doubt in her heritage that grabbed the attention of some of the older, more stubborn dwarves.

Fili turned back seeing the company looking between themselves. When his eyes landed on his uncle he saw something he rarely encountered. It was only a fleeting flash that crossed his eyes, but Fili had seen it. And it was doubt. His uncle was a proud man, and had been through much more than most dwarves had to endure in an entire life time. But his experiences with the cruel world left him untrusting and weary of people. That included Calin. The girl asked to journey with them, the girl who returned the key to Erebor to Thorin with no hesitation, the girl who was putting her life endanger to help a bunch of wayward dwarves.

"I quite fancy her, she's rather intriguing." A quiet voice finally said, breaking the silence. Fili tilted his head seeing Ori, writing in his journal, his head down as if he was focused solely on that.

"You find everyone intriguing." With a roll of his eyes Dori mumbled under his breath. It was true though, Ori did fancy those from different backgrounds. They always had him scribbling in those tattered journals of his.

Despite him being the shyest dwarf of the company, Fili knew Ori had taken a shine to Calin. If he hadn't, he would have never spoken to her in the dinning hall at Bilbos. Not to mention, Fili had caught Ori staring at her from his pony several times during their travel to Bree. Looking at her from the corner of his eye and eavesdropping in on the many interesting conversations himself and Kili dragged Calin into.

A pounding at the end of the table had Fili's attention dragged back to reality suddenly. Bifir who had remained quiet through the whole discussion had finally decided to make his opinion known. Grabbing the attention of everyone with a harsh fist to the wood.

"Bukhubudi nudûd, 'arukheldi darâm." He grunted out in a gruff voice. His hands flying into the air, trying his best to accentuate his words.

"That may be so, but I will waste no more time on this subject. Miss Buckley will either prove her worth or fail, that is up to her. Now I suggest you all get a good nights rest, we leave at first light." With that Thorin rose from his chair, the legs scrapping harshly against the uneven floor. He gave the company one last glance with a narrowed gaze, effectively silencing anyone from continuing this line of thought.

Fili and Kili stayed rooted in their seats, watching as the others followed Thorins lead. Standing up and pushing their chairs in, then slowly making their way past the bar and up the stairs to where the rooms were. Earlier that day, Thorin had agreed to them staying there for a chance to have one final nights rest on a bed. For he knew the next few months would involve them all huddled together on the hard ground, laying next to a dwindling fire that barely heated the cool night air.

Once most of the company disappeared up the stairs, Kili turned to his brother. His eyes holding a million different thoughts and questions.

"What is it?" Fili asked, knowing his brother would not sleep with a wandering mind.

For a moment Kili sat there, on occasion peering over his shoulder in Calins direction. She was sitting alone now, the hobbit and wizard both having vanished. Most likely heading to bed like the rest of the patrons in the bar. Leaving only a few folks scattered here and there in the room. Calin sat with her back to the low roaring fire, the light from the flames dancing around her figure darkening her face. She sat there with her head down and hands on the table. Her long fingers danced across the the surface in a rhythmic fashion. From his seat, Fili noticed her repeat the drumming pattern, almost as if it was a beat to a song she was playing.

"Do you believe she could be? What Dori said?" Kili finally asked, not taking his eyes off of the girl.

At his words Fili was almost ready to answer him immediately. Ready to tell Kili he was a complete clothead for believing Dori's words. But just as he was about to answer him, Fili took another scrutinizing look at the girl. Almost trying to believe Dori himself. Unfortunately Fili knew Dwarves did not marry outside their race. At least he'd never heard of it. Surely she would have mentioned being of partial dwarven decent if she was. Everyone would have been more open with her if she'd mentioned having a parent from their race.

"Dori was only trying to take the heat off Calin. That is all I think Kili." Reaching out he patted his brothers shoulder, as he stood to his feet. Telling Kili how he really felt regarding her situation. "Now let's go to get some rest."

Kili didn't say another word as Fili gripped his shoulder and helped him up. They both gave Calin a fleeting glance once again, catching her gazing up at them through the hair that hung around her face. Her brown eyes were hidden in the shadows, but Fili knew she was watching. A small smile spread across her lips and her hand rose up giving a weak wave to the both of them.

"Does she have a room brother?" Kili started as their boots thudded up the stairs. Disappearing out of the girls sight.

Furrowing his brows Fili contemplated Kili's words. "I'm sure she does." He answered as he continued walking. He knew Calin had no currency, for she told him that earlier that night. But surely the hobbit or Gandalf would make accommodations for her, wouldn't they? The wizard was the one who brought her along after all.

But he couldn't escape the gnawing guilt of leaving her alone downstairs. And he couldn't figure out for the life of him why it was happening.

It was irrational really, she was completely safe as long as she stayed inside the tavern. Even if she were without a room he couldn't offer her a place to sleep in theirs. A young woman alone in a room with two men? It would be considered scandalous. And if she was caught leaving their room for any reason, no matter how innocent she was, rumors were sure to spread. Fili did not wish to accidentally slander her name.

He shook his head of these thoughts as he walked down the dark corridor. The only light shining, was the few candles on the wall sconces. The flame flickering against the wall causing shadows to dance across the adjacent panels as they passed by. The candles were of varying heights, many so melted that the hot wax had begun to drop over the sides, solidifying on ground below.

Their room was at the end of the hall, far away from the rooms filled with other company members much to Fili's delight. He was just happy the hushed snoring from behind the closed doors would not be heard from his bed tonight.

Fili watched his brother pull the small skeleton key out of his pocket, before pushing it into the lock and opening the door. They both entered quickly, closing the wooden door with a thud behind them before heaving heavy sighs. Just the sight of the two small beds was a joy. Other then the beds and a single nightstand the room was barren, the dark wooden panels of the wall enclosing the suite. A lone window was placed in the back wall, the evening light filtering through the glass pane. Still lighting up the room enough to get around without harming yourself on the furniture.

Kili wasted no time claiming the bed closest to the door. Dropping his body down onto the thin mattress, not even bothering to remove his weapons or coat. Knowing it would just be a pain to put them all back into place the next morning. Fili watched him for a moment as he turned and shifted the pillow underneath his head, then closed his eyes. Not muttering another word.

Fili followed suit, dropping his weapon laden body down onto the bed closest to the window. His face burying itself in the lumpy well warn pillow. The days journey may not have been a particularly long or difficult one, but there was a bed and a pillow available. And the thought of not seeing those items again for the next months would make any one fall asleep almost instantly, reveling in the comfort. Closing his eyes and releasing a small yawn he tried to push down the unnerving feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. Knowing he left a woman alone and unprotected downstairs. But those thoughts quickly faded as sleep came over him and the darkness drowned out all other feelings.

It had only seemed like he had been asleep for a few moments before a incessant tapping echoed through the tiny room. At first Fili tried his best to ignore the sound, rolling over onto his side and pulling the blanket over his head. He settled back into a comfortable position, letting the drowsiness he was currently feeling lull him back to sleep.

He was almost in a blissful blacked out state when the tapping began once again. With an irritated growl Fili lifted his sleep filled face from the pillow, blinking back the tiredness as he stared at the headboard.

"Calin, must you attack the wall every chance you get?" Fili asked, the words coming out of his mouth before he had time to realize what he had even said.

Once it had fully dawned on the blond dwarf his eyes went wide and the tiredness he felt just moments before had completely vanished, leaving him wide awake. He lifted himself up onto one elbow, running a weary hand through the tangled mess of his blond mane. What in Mahals name did he just say? Surely he did not just call out for the girl, because she was nowhere in this room. But he had.

He had called her out because of that annoying tapping noise. It had reminded him of their first night together, were she had difficulties sleeping. Her odd boots slamming into the baseboard as she tossed and turned, the sound echoing out loudly making it near impossible for him to get to sleep.

As Fili sat in the middle of the bed he gazed over at his brother who was laying on his back, hand sprawled over his face breathing deeply. Clearly he was not phased at all by anything. It made Fili grumble softly at his brothers ability to be a heavy sleeper. But he had little time to dwell on it when the tapping began once again.

This time, instead of wondering what it was Fili climbed off the mattress. His feet thudding lightly on the wooden floor boards as he followed the noise. It lead him over to the window, the inn's sign swaying back and forth outside of it. On occasion a strong enough gust would knock it back causing it to hit against the siding.

"I'm losing it, and it has not yet been three days." Fili stated to himself quietly. His eyes gazing out into the darkened street below. Which were now empty of the earlier traffic, only the dried leaves that had fallen from the tress blew down the cobblestone path.

Pulling away from the window, Fili knew he would not be able to sleep with the incessant knocking. So he decided, against his better judgement, to go down and see if he could find Calin. The little nagging feeling having taken hold of him again. It appeared not to be too late in the night and he could still hear faint footsteps from down below. Wether or not it was her, he would have to see for himself. But if he had learned anything from spending the last two nights in her presence is that she did not sleep easily in new places.

He should have made sure she was ok before he went to bed. Fili knew it wasn't his place, but it was clear no one else was going to make the effort.

The guilt consuming his body only increased ten fold when he reached the main room at the bottom of the stairs. The tables and chairs were now empty and tucked neatly away. The fire place which was once roaring with life was now only a few dwindling red embers, still fighting for life. But there was no Calin, she was nowhere in sight.

Now normally Fili was not one to panic, but a girl who was clearly not from here, with knowledge of their quest was now missing.

"Can I help you?" A small voice called out from behind him, causing Fili to spin on his heels almost immediately.

He knew it wasn't Calin but there was something in him that hoped it was. Unfortunately it wasn't, and instead Fili laid eyes on a short plump woman, who's hair was pulled up in a messy fashion. Her hands tucked politely into the pocket of her apron, as she looked up at him with a worried gaze.

"I'm looking for a," Fili started, but quickly stopped when the word woman was going to escape his lips. No... saying 'woman' could could lead to all sorts of misunderstandings. "I'm looking for my sister, actually. She's quite tall, unruly hair, mouth on her like a warrior." He rattled off a few of the most prominent aspects to the girl. And at the mouth like a warrior, the woman let out a laugh.

"She is your sister?" She ask with a skeptical but playful voice. Her brow cocked as she stared at Fili, who was currently shifting his weight between his feet. "Quite the strange one she is, but yes I saw her. She went outside not but an hour ago. Haven't seen her since though." Fili could still see that the woman didn't exactly believe his story, thankfully she was kind enough to play along.

Outside!? Where could she have wandered off too? It's not like she had the resources to go far. She didn't even have gold!

Fili quickly thanked the woman and all but ran to the front door. Despite his numerous layers of clothing the air stung the exposed skin of his cheeks as his body burst out of the building. But he did not pay much attention to that, he was more concerned with finding Calin. Who appeared to have vanished completely in the short amount of time Fili had fallen asleep in.

His head turned in each direction, looking down each side of the road. Thinking maybe she had went for a walk, to clear her mind. There was nobody though. The cobblestone street was deserted.

Fili stood there for a moment, racking his brain for somewhere the woman could have went. His head turned in each direction, looking down each side of the road. Thinking maybe she had went for a walk, to clear her mind. Though there was no one on the deserted cobblestone street. Just as he was about to go back inside and wait for her to return from her little escapade, Fili heard a rather loud voice coming from the horse stalls.

With his head down Fili watched his step, making sure to keep them light so he didn't frighten who was ever inside. The last thing he wanted would be to scare the living daylights out of the poor girl, if it was her.

"You're lucky you're a horse, if you were anything else I would have eaten you by now." The voice sounded out again. "Made you into a nice juicy burg-AH!" There was a unfamiliar girlish scream and Fili instantly rounded the corner.

He felt a weight lift from his chest when his eyes landed on none other than Calin. She was laying in pile of hay, straw covering her body as she held her hands up in defense. That's when Fili saw Bungo, his pony, leaning his head over the stall gate trying to munch on the girls hair. The white pony didn't seem phased by Calin's shriek and continued his attempt to eat her hair. The sight alone made Fili smile, for his pony was very fickle about who he got close to.

"You're lucky, Bungo must like you. Usually he bites those he doesn't know. " Fili stated as he walked further into the stable. His voice startling Calin enough that he saw her body jump in surprise. She played it off though, her breathing and body relaxing when she recognized Fili.

"Well I don't consider eating my hair while I try to sleep, friendly." She huffed, leaning back down in the pile of hay.

"Maybe if you kept out of his food, he wouldn't think you were edible." He quipped, making his way over towards Calin. His hand reaching out and patting the horses head with a sly grin, before slumping to the ground to sit beside her.

"Well aren't we a witty one?" Calin mumbled more to herself as she shifted over giving them some space. Fili had heard her and the grin he sported only grew. "Why are you here anyway? And where's your brother?" Leaning forward she playfully peered around the darkened stable looking for Kili. Fili sat there, back pressed against the wooden stable gate, watching her with interest. A wide range of thoughts running behind those deep brown eyes of hers. But when she finally realized Kili was nowhere in sight, she pulled back and gave him a weary look.

"I could not fall asleep, unlike my brother who is blissfully unconscious." Fili finally answered, watching as Calins brow raised in question.

"You sure you didn't knock him out? Cause you two are always together." She laughed softly, running a hand through her tangled, straw filled hair.

"I assure you I did not knock him unconscious." With a soft shake of his head Fili chuckled as well. Calin had a strange sense of humor that he found quite interesting.

After their laughter died down, a silence fell between the two. Fili lazily relaxed further, pulling his arms over his chest as he peeked at the girl from the corner of his gaze. Calin's head was dipped down, her fingers playing idly with the laces on her boot. Her hair cascading down around her redden, weather warn cheeks. On occasion he would catch Calin taking a quick glance from behind her hair, looking up at him.

After several minutes of comfortable silence, Fili decided to confront Calin on her reasons for being in a horse barn. "What are you doing out here? Alone?" He asked gently, fighting the urge to raise his voice like his uncle would have.

"Trying to get some sleep." With a casual shrug, she continued playing with her laces. Twisting the strands between her fingers until it was tight, then allowing them to spiral loose once again.

"With the ponies?" Raising a quizzical brow at her, Fili stared, wondering how she'd even begin to explain this.

"Of course with the ponies, why not?" She started with a smile, but it quickly faded when it appeared Fili was not buying her words. "Ok, Gandalf offered to pay for a room, but you already bought me that sword so I didn't want to be an even bigger burden." Calin heaved a heavy sigh, sitting up straight to look over at the blond dwarf. Who currently was feeling a mixture of emotions. Like the anger he felt for her thinking she was a burden, which was ridiculous for him to even feel in general.

She was hardly a burden to him or his brother. They quite enjoyed her company. But he understood why she felt like that, after being constantly scrutinized by the whole of the company.

"But the ponies were my second choice." Her moment of truth was quickly cast aside, as she made another joke. "So... are you heading back to bed?" She casually asked, tilting we her head to gaze at him.

"Not in there, if that's what you mean." Fili answered as he gestured over his shoulder towards the tavern. He watched as she gently bite her bottom lip to fight back a smile. "I surely can not leave you in here, you'll kick down the whole barn before morning with the sheer amount of flailing you do."

* * *

Sorry for the massive delay! I apologize immensely! I just got hired for a new job and life happened. Plus I'm not a fan of third person writing but I felt it was needed to give a little insight on what fili felt.

Oh and on my tumblr page there is a drawing of Calin, since someone asked if there was one available. So if you care to check out this plain Jane head over to my tumblr page Vechkinfan

**Bukhubudi nudûd, 'arukheldi darâm** ~ she will show courage brothers, she needs time

Tell me if you enjoyed this chapter I definitely love the feed back! And how you think fili and Calin are interacting, and also how you feel about the other dwarves. Plus if you guys have any ideas on what you think may happen, send your thoughts. I'm trying to make this story as atypical as possible and I don't want to write something predictable for you!

**Special mentions for those who commented last chapter!**

**CrazyFanGirl18**: I'm so glad you approve of the slow beginnings and I hope I didn't disappoint you with Calin and Fili in this chapter!

**Savarra**: I'm glad you liked the chapter and sorry for the link mishap. DX

**Dalonega-Noquisi**: I thought that was a very gentlemanly thing to do for her, and I'm glad you liked it!

**ro781727**: fitting her emotions all in one chapter has proven quite difficult so I'm glad you think it's not to much! Super excited you liked the chapter as well.

**Cosetta-P**: Oh don't worry, Calin will get her revenge on Dwalin one day (; that is a definite must have for her.

**Hermy-Jane-Weasley**: Super excited you like it so far! And I hope this chapter didn't disappoint on the Fili Calin front DX


	11. A Burden Carried Alone

Nobody seems to remember that life is a game that we play

~Oasis

* * *

Fili had woken me up early the next morning with a simple shake of my shoulder. It was still dark, and the light from the rising sun had yet to appear in the horizon. Meaning most of the company was still blissfully asleep, waiting till the very last moment to rise from the comforts of their beds.

But I wasn't stupid, I knew Fili had done this so we weren't caught together. Well caught being a loose term, because we didn't do anything... We sat in a pile of straw and had the first decent conversation I've had with a dwarf since my arrival.

So I played along, following his lead with getting all the ponies ready. I had helped him get saddles on the ones that needed them, and re-secure the packs on the two extra ponies, making sure nothing would fall off in the coming days.

We had worked in silence, for the most part. Neither of us needing to say anything to the other. It was a comfortable silence, not one of those awkward silences, where you could literally feel the tension between the two people. It was nice. He was nice. Whether it was just because he felt sorry for me, or he truly wanted to get to know me I wasn't sure. But I'd take anything I could get at this point.

It would be a long and lonely journey if everyone continued to pretend like I didn't exist. Especially once Gandalf would take his leave. When that time came the only one I'd be allowed to talk with would be Bilbo. Don't get me wrong the hobbit was great company and we had gotten close in the short span of time. But, I knew Bilbo would make it out of this war, I knew he'd come back. The stupid, hardheaded dwarves were the problem, and if they didn't trust me enough to talk with, there's no way in hell they'd trust anything I suggested.

By the time the company came out of the Prancing pony, Fili and I were walking the last pony out from the stalls. The early morning sun had just kissed the sky and it appeared many of them wished for a few more moments of sleep. Especially poor Kili, who's eyes were ringed with dark circles and his normal smile clad face was now a look of indifference.

I had given most of them a small smile in greetings, expecting nothing in return like the previous days. But I was surprised when a few of them nodded their heads, mumbling a quick good morning as they passed by. I had definitely hadn't expected that, and my brows furrowed in thought. Wondering where this sudden mood change would have come from this quickly. Maybe they were planning to off me, and they needed a clear conscience to do so, so they wouldn't feel as bad...

Sadly enough I could see that happening, with Thorin leading the charge and Dwalin following close behind.

"Morning lass." Gloin greeted quickly in passing, his body lumbering towards this pony. His sudden friendly gesture causing my brows to furrow further in question as I watched the red haired dwarf wander off.

Yep... Calin, this is it. They are planning my death as we speak.

"You alright?" Fili's voice sounded out from beside me. Causing my head to tilt towards him, a look of confusion still clearly written on my face.

"He said good morning..." I stated with a slightly concerned expression, until I saw Fili break into a tiny grin.

"Change of heart, I suppose." Turning his back he gave a gentle shrug as he quickly climbed upon Bungo. His weapons clashing together from the movement.

Change of heart? What in gods name was he talking about? No one has a change of heart overnight...

That's when it dawned on me. Last night, when I was over talking with Gandalf and Bilbo, I had felt someone watching me. At first I ignored the sensation, thinking it was one of the bar patrons, cause we all know the Prancing Pony isn't exactly known for its friendly customers. But the feeling only increased ten fold when Bilbo had asked about the new weapon fashioned to my side. I had happily obliged the hobbit, standing to my feet and pulling the sword from its sheath. Twirling the handle around in my hand several times before I gave into my curiosity and peered over my shoulder. I wasn't surprised that someone was watching me, I was however surprised that the entirety of the company, who were sitting down at a table several feet away were all currently staring. Their eyes following my subtle movements with the utmost care, as if they were searching for something.

It was clear they were talking about me, and obviously that conversation had something to do with today's mood shift. What ever had been brought up, I'll probably never know, I just hoped this would last.

"Calin! Minty's awaiting." Kili's voice called out, causing me to shake my head of my swirling thoughts.

I didn't hesitate or argue about riding with him today. He was the first to offer so that's where I went. When I got close enough, Kili extended a large hand down, and I quickly took it using his strength to lift myself back onto the pony. Once I was settled, I wrapped my arms around his waist and waited for the rest of the company.

From the corner of my gaze I saw Fili staring at the two of us. His eyes narrowed slightly as if me riding with his brother confused him. Maybe he had wanted me to ride with him... But I wasn't one to just invite myself into a situation. Fili never asked, so I wasn't going to assume.

"Lass you've got something here." I felt a hand poke into the back of my hair, and a gentle pulling on my scalp. Within a few seconds Bofur pulled up beside us, removing his fingers along with a few pieces of hay that had gotten tangled in my hair from my nights stay in the barn. "Someone lose a fight with a hay bale this morning?" Bofur playfully chided, a grin spread ear to ear.

I let out a laugh, knowing I was probably quite the sight. More disheveled and unkempt then ever before. But my laughter only lasted a few moments before it died, my thoughts trailing to one tiny fact. If I had hay stuck in my hair, Fili would have some as well.

As not to make any sudden movements and have Kili poking his nose into this business, I sneakily looked over my shoulder. My eyes landing on Fili who was sitting patiently while removing a stray piece of straw from his golden mane. And in that instant my heart almost dropped through my chest and onto the ground below. My head spinning back to Bofur to see if he had noticed. Thankfully, he was blissfully unaware of the prince's actions and was busy talking with Dori, who had pulled his pony up along side us as well.

With a heavy sigh, I relaxed back down into my spot behind Kili just as Thorin shouted out for us to get moving, and so we did.

For several days, we rode nonstop, from sun up to sun down. Making camp just before the last light of day disappeared. As we continued, time dragged on and my initial amazement with this world had all but dwindled into nothing. The trees blended together, the mountains blurred into one giant rock in the distance, and I lost track of the days. Kili assured me we had ridden for less than a fortnight but it felt like forever.

I spent much of my time switching between Bofur's and Kili's pony. When one would get tired of me, they'd ship me off to the other. On occasion I found myself humming nonsensical tunes, causing either Bofur or Kili to turn round and ask if it was a song from my land for they had never heard it before. Usually I shook my head, because in truth the song was nothing, just notes strung together to make the time pass. But after several days my humming turned into songs that had randomly popped into my head. For Kili I tended to stick to Oasis songs, while Bofur got the occasional AC/DC. Only shortened snippets, though. I highly doubted middle earth was ready for the full on melody of Hell Bells.

At night before the sun went down, I found myself on the out skirts of the camp practicing with my swords. I was far enough away so the others couldn't see how bad I was still but close enough for them to come if anything decided to attack. I practiced the combinations Dwalin had taught me over and over again, until the motions were beginning to become familiar. So I found myself thinking less when I practiced. A few times Dwalin added a new combination or he stepped in to spar, but I was still less than good with handling it. At least with the sword Fili had gotten me I was able to last longer, my arms not fatiguing as quickly as they did with Dwalin's. Which had the stone faced dwarf grinning on occasion, not that'd he ever admit to that.

"What is it that you're doing?" A familiar voice called out, pulling me from my thoughts.

I was currently running laps in the small clearing by the edge of camp. A thin veil of sweat coated my skin from the exertion and the weight of my weapon hanging at my hip. I knew that this journey would soon change into a foot race against wargs and I didn't want to get held up under the weight. If I tripped or slowed for any reason I would undoubtably end up their next meal, or worse, on the receiving end of Thorins yelling.

"Running." I huffed out as my legs continued to carry me over the rough terrain. My boots hitting the ground with a solid thud, pushing me faster.

"I see that, what are you running from Calin?" Fili asked a smug smile pulling at his lips as I rounded the bend and came to an abrupt stop a few feet before him.

Breathing heavily, I bent over placing my hands against my knees. Trying to control my breaths as I stared up at the blond dwarf through my lashes.

"The inevitable." I mumbled to myself, my eyes dropping to the ground. It was partly true, I was running from what was more than likely to occur. With next to no skill with a sword, I would be fair game for anything. At least if I could run, I had a fighting chance at getting through this journey and saving these dwarves from their fate. Shaking myself from my thoughts I looked up at Fili with a smile. "What did you need?"

"It's supper, I wanted to get you before Bombur ate all of it." He said with a shrug of his shoulders, which only caused me to chuckle softly. It wouldn't have been the first time my portion was eaten accidentally. Thankfully, after the first time it occurred, Fili or Kili would keep a bowl hidden from the company for me.

"I appreciate that." With another smile I rose to my full height and looked down at Fili. Who was staring up at me with a playful expression.

Over the last couple days Fili and Kili had became the closest things I had as friends. At first they kept their jokes and pointed jabs to a minimum, unable to determine if I really appreciated a good laugh as much as they did. But once they realized, and saw how I joked back with them it's like a whole other door between us opened. I was no longer Lady Calin to them (unless they wished to annoy me), I was just Calin. A girl who didn't shy away from their mischievous fun, much to their uncles dismay.

We spent much of our spare time together, the brothers gracing me with stories from their childhood. Many of which involved them causing trouble for Thorin. Especially with their constant attempts to kill their uncle with a rope hidden at floor level, pulled taut to trip him when the two brothers called for him. It amazed me, because the man that they both spoke so fondly of was not the man leading this company currently. Whoever he was back then was long gone, eroded away by the wait and responsibility of supporting his people.

On occasion the two princes would try to pry details from me, whether it would be something small like wondering about the weird cargo pants that I wore. Which Kili insisted I was being like his brother, with all the hidden pockets lining the length of my legs. Or something regarding my life across the seas. My answers were always vague on the big questions though and I tried to keep conversation focused on them at all cost because one slip up in my story and Thorin would have me thrown out for treason. It seems like anything I'd do would make Thorin kick me out... He didn't need much of a reason to get rid of me.

"Calin!" A voice called out abruptly, bringing my thoughts back down to earth. Shaking my head I smiled wide when I saw Ori standing up beside the fire waving his small hand. "I saved you a seat!"

Ori, the shy quiet dwarf that once graced my presence in Bag End was quickly coming out of his shell around me. While riding, I found him dropping back so he could listen to our conversations. At night he'd find a place beside me, his head down as he scribbled away in his journal. I had once asked him what he was writing and with a shy smile he had lifted the leather bound book up showing me the yellowish pages. A small drawing of Kili, Fili and myself dusted the pages in a dark charcoal color. We were seated around the fire, our shoulders brushing against one another's, our faces pulled into a laugh.

The detail the small dwarf captured in that moment was amazing and I didn't hesitate to tell him he was quite talented. That tiny compliment seemed to shock him though, for his eyes widened and lips turned up in a large smile. One that could lift a sour mood from anyone who saw it.

"Someone has an admirer." Fili chuckled, lifting his brow in question as he gestured for me to go to Ori.

With a shrug of my shoulders I answered Fili. "I'll take an admirer, over the soul crushing stares I use to receive." It was true, Ori, like the two brothers was becoming one of my closest friends. But unlike the Durins I felt this protective nature when it came to small Ori. He might have been older than myself but he was still like a little brother. One I could easily see myself protecting from any form of harm that may befall him.

Making my way over to the fire I dropped my sword to the ground beside me with a low thud as the metal sank into the dirt. Unlike where we had stayed previous nights, in large open clearings, tonight we were huddled on the side of a cliff. A large rock face to our backs, shielding us from sight and from the weather. Fili and Kili had made a home beneath the over hang, where a small alcove had been cut out from the harsh winds over the years.

From the corner of my sight I watched as Fili pulled his smoking pipe from his coat pocket before sinking down beside his brother. The light from the fire casting an orangish glow around the both of them. The other members of the company were scattered about similarly. Bombur who probably ate his weight in stew tonight was already passed out, his back to us as he snored loudly. Thorin who I kept my distance from was closer to his nephews, his back against the rock face, his eyes closed. Making him appear to be asleep, but I knew he wasn't. His arms were pulled across his chest in a defensive manner and his sword was still in his lap.

Dwalin who was sitting across from me sharpening his sword, gave me a pointed glance when my body sank to the hard ground. His darkened eyes wandering over my exhausted frame with what appeared to be a happy gleam.

"Practicing again lass?" He asked, not taking his eyes off his current task. Almost hiding the fact that he was more than pleased with my attempts to become a better fighter.

"You said practice, so I'm practicing." I said while running a tired hand through my sweat soaked hair. Trying to keep it tamed as best I could, but it was a losing battle. And I wished that I could have found a spare hair tie in my bag, just to pull my hair up and away from my face. But after the hundredth time rummaging through every pocket of my bag and receiving some very questioning stares, I gave up, knowing no amount of searching would magically make a small elastic band appear.

"Aye, that I did. I had not expected you to heed my words, is all." Tilting his head, he pulled the whetstone across the blade in a loud swipe.

A bowl was gently placed in my lap as I continued to look at Dwalin. Ori must have been given the task of watching my dinner that night and I quickly thanked him with a gentle nod.

"I can barely last five moves with you or Fìli, how am I suppose to protect myself if I don't practice?" Grabbing the spoon resting against the side of the bowl I brought it to my lips. Blowing on the brownish liquid for a moment before plopping it into my mouth with a content sigh. Stew was never a favorite of mine, but I thoroughly enjoyed the bowl that was given to me. Either Bombur had the magic touch when it came to cooking, or I was too starved to care.

"Don't sell yourself short, Calin. You lasted six moves today," I heard someone say. With the spoon still in my mouth I tipped my head in the direction I heard the snide comment. Of course it was Fili, who was propped up against the rock, smoking pipe hanging from his smirking lips.

"Six, brother? She is quite the slayer, isn't she?" Kili jested, letting out a laugh that only caused the dwarves who were listening in to join in.

Narrowing my eyes in their direction, I removed the spoon from my mouth. "Laugh it up you two." Using the wooden utensil I motioned it between the two princes. Making sure they knew I was addressing both their royal butts. "I've never had to do this before." Even though they were only joking, I let out a defeated sigh. My hand dropping down onto my lap as I thought about my words. Wondering why I even agreed to this when I had no experience what so ever. But then again I really didn't know what I was getting into when I offered to help an old man on the side of the road.

Serves me right for helping some random stranger...

As I was spooning up some more of Bombur's delicious concoction, I heard a small voice. "What was it that you did, Calin? I mean, before coming on the journey."

Bilbo who had been particularly quite that night was now looking at me with curiosity behind his eyes. His hands clasped together in front of his body, holding them near to the small roaring fire trying to keep himself warm in the cool night air.

Shoving the spoon into my mouth once again, I tried to buy myself some time to think. Chewing on a piece of meat for longer than necessary. I just didn't think many would understand what I did, or why for that fact. It was clear from my time here that dwarven women were sheltered, that they stayed in the mountain and did things around the home.

Hesitantly swallowing my mouthful of stew I placed my bowl to the ground, feeling the eyes of the company upon me. Well those who were still awake and paying close attention.

"I worked outside." I started, but was quickly interrupted.

"Surely a woman was not allowed to farm!" Oin shouted, his hearing trumpet posed in his ear. had to fight the urge to slap myself in the face because I swear this dwarf would be the death of me. Not only did he do something similar to Bilbo, when he mistook Bilbo's question as him being a burglar. But now Oin was starting a habit of misunderstanding everything I said.

"I can assure you master dwarf, Lady Calin was no farmer." Gandalf chuckled at the dwarves mistake. A puff of pipe smoke escaping his nose as he did so.

"So what was it you did lass? It mustn't be hard to explain?" Balin who had spent most of the night by himself away from the company on the edge of camp finally spoke. He seemed intrigued though. "Even to us hard headed dwarves." He added with small smile, trying to ease me into the conversation a bit more.

Running an absentminded hand through my hair again, I looked over to him and then over to Fili and Kili. Who were both sitting up now, leaning in closer to hear better.

"I...I-um I worked on the outside of others houses. Taking care of their lawns I suppose. I did my fair share of hole digging for posts and such. Nothing glamorous I assure you." I knew if I had said landscaper none of them would have had any idea what that was. And finding the words to explain my 'profession' so to speak was harder then it appeared.

"They made you work hard labor? Did your family not care?" Gloin asked, his brows pulled down in confusion as he leaned against the handle of his axe.

"I wanted money, and that's how I earned it. My parents were just happy I was working." Casting my eyes downward I interlocked my fingers in a nervous manner. My thumbs pressing against each other to keep them from fidgeting. "I know what I did is not lady like by your standards, but it taught me how to work hard so I didn't have to rely on others."

There was a few minutes of silence as the company seemed to mull my words over. These were men, men who were raised to provide for their wives. Wives who stayed home doing chores or busied themselves with minor trades. To them, I was an oddity, a mystery almost. Someone who challenged their traditions in almost every sense.

"From the moment you stepped into my home I could tell you weren't like others, the job seems very fitting of you." Bilbo was the first to break the silence and I raised my head up to meet his gaze. A smile tugging at my lips, knowing the hobbit was trying his best to support me, like I had supported him.

"He's right, I cannot picture Calin holding her tongue if she found work in a tavern." Bofur laughed loudly as he addressed one of my biggest faults. Which would be my big mouth, and my habit of mumbling things if I did not agree.

"She would cause many a scuffle, that's for sure." Nori chuckled, nodding his head in agreement to his comrades statement.

"And she'd win every last one of them as well." Fili enthusiastically added, his voice raising above the companies laughter and commotion. His face locked in a serious expression as if he truly believed I'd win a fight.

Shaking my head at his words, I breathed out a heavy breath and tried to fight off the blush that was creeping it's way across my cheeks. The dwarf had a way of making my face burn that's for sure. His kind playful words were like nothing I had ever heard before. Men tended to shy away from introducing themselves or befriending me back in the real world, mainly because of my stature. I was taller than most girls, being almost six foot. My shoulders were broad from my years of lugging blocks. Both those traits not being very flattering in the least. So I spent much of my time being the third wheel on outings, or being by myself, hidden away from others buried in my books. But here, Fili and Kili both over looked the things that were off putting to so many others. They genuinely liked me for who I was, they didn't care. It was nice to hear their words but I was never really prepared for them. I always found myself blushing intensely.

"She'd scare em' all, you mean!" Dori shouted out, pulling me back into the present. The back of my hand coming up and gently wiping at my cheek hoping the redness would die down so the others didn't see.

"Oh yes, I'd scare every last one of them away." I chuckled softly, trying to focus on a peaceful sensation. This blushing needed to stop. I knew they were all teasing me in good nature, but being the center of discussion was still unsettling. Playing along was my best option. "With my lack of coordination and my awesome ability to skewer myself with my own sword." The statement had the company in a roar of laughter. Clearly they had all enjoyed the day I accidentally stabbed myself with my sword. I had been practicing my stances, my feet lunging at an invisible opponent attacking ahead of me, when I tripped over my own boot lace and lightly sliced my calf on my way to the ground.

At first Dwalin was slightly concerned, well, as concerned as Dwalin could be. Which was just eyeing me up and down curiously from his spot above me. His arms crossed over his chest in annoyance. Fili and Kili had saw me go down in a blaze of glory by my own clumsiness, which only lead to the company knowing almost instantly.

"Lass if you fought half as well as you fight yourself, you'd be an unstoppable force." Bofur snickered, as he lent back. Pulling his oddly shaped hat down over his eyes.

Rolling my eyes and shaking my head I rose from my spot beside Ori. Taking my bowl with me as I walked over to the washing bucket. The other dwarves continued to talk amongst themselves, many still laughing about my clumsiness. I ignored them though, and knelt down into the soft dirt as I placed my bowl into the murky water. Normally I would have found it disgusting that we washed our plates in dirty, food riddled water, but after the first few days you learned fresh water is not only a pain to find but also near impossible to get to in the pitch black. Basically you just learned to deal with it, like many other things.

Using my fingers I gently wiped the inside of the bowl, the pads of my fingers running along the wood grain making sure any food bits were removed. Once I was satisfied with its state, I removed it from the murky depths and flicked the remaining water off before placing it with the tower of other bowls that were precariously leaning against one another in an unstable manner. Like almost everything the dwarves seemed to own.

Standing to my full height I made my way back over to the fire, only stopping to pick up my sword that had been lying on the ground. As I passed by, I quickly said goodnight to Ori who answered me back with a tiny wave and a small smile before disappearing underneath the thin blanket on his bedroll.

Beside Ori, I passed by the rest of the company who were still carrying on. None ready to head off to bed yet. So like most nights lately, I made my way over to the Durins. The two brothers still sitting against the rock face, Fili smoking his pipe and Kili playing with an arrow.

"Ah, she returns. She must not be able to resist my charm, brother." Kili quietly said with a shit eating grin pulling at his lips. His fingers twirling the silvery tip of the arrow over and over again.

"Please, don't fool yourself. I'm just here for the fire." I shot back as I stepped over Fili's outstretched boot moving myself between the two.

Sinking to the hard earth, I relaxed against the rock, laying my sword across my lap. My arms wrapped around my body, rubbing some warmth back into my extremities. In truth it was cool outside, but nothing that would normally bother me. Unfortunately with just Fili's thin tunic as my only shirt, the cool night breeze found it's way through the fabric, chilling my body significantly.

"If you are cold, why did you not say anything?" Fili asked, putting his pipe down. From my spot I saw him rummaging through one of his canvas bag before producing a dark wool blanket.

With in a second, Fili unceremoniously draped the fabric over my shoulders. Instantly shielding me from the gentle wind that was steadily blowing. I dropped my head, tucking it against my chest fighting the new surge of blood flowing directly to my face. I swear, everything that these two did had me in a mental tizzy. And it was literally going to be the death of me. They were being nice, gentlemanly, the way they were brought up to be. Except I kept reacting to them as if there were something more to their actions. Ridiculous as that notion was.

Fili seemed to be waiting patiently for an answer. His fingers hesitating to pick his pipe back up, and his eyes locked on me. So avoiding words all together I gave him a shrug. Signifying I had no good answer for him. Instead I decided to change topics, my trusty go to when I didn't like the path a conversation was going down.

"Do you two have first watch tonight?" I casually asked. Pulling the blanket further around me, the subtle calming scent of wet dirt and campfire filled my nose, something I've grown to associate with the blond dwarf.

"Aye." Kili answered right away, a hint of annoyance in his voice. For this would make the fourth or fifth night that they'd be on watch. "Will you stay awake and entertain us with stories from your home land, Calin?"

Resting my head back I stared at the dark haired dwarf, lifting my brow in pretend thought. Trying to make it seem like I wasn't really interested. But that'd be a lie. If they were on watch, I stayed up on watch as well. Not because I thought I could kick some Orc ass if anything came out of the forest. But because it had become routine sleeping at their side, almost comforting.

However the longer I kept Kili waiting, the more his face fell into a feigned frown. His eyes becoming wide and pleading, knowing I couldn't say no to that.

"I suppose I could." I chuckled softly, breaking my facade to gently shove his arm causing him to laugh. He knew I'd give in, I was a sucker for that look.

After that we fell into a comfortable silence. I could hear the hushed voices from the others, who were a few feet away. The low crackle of the burning wood echoing off the walls behind us. Glowing embers swept up into the night air, the red sparks spiraling about before the wind finally extinguished them moments before they hit the ground once again.

My eyes panned the clearing, seeing Thorin still resting by himself. Whether or not he was asleep now was debatable, but either way he had his hand on his sword still. Bilbo who had stayed at the end of camp after our discussion. I watched Bilbo gather an apple from one of Bombur's bag before sneaking off to be with his pony.

With a small sigh, I shut my eyes slowly. Knowing that first watch would not begin until the fires were extinguished and the others were tucked away in their bedrolls. Which wouldn't be for a while now.

I didn't know how long I had my eyes closed before a shrill scream echoed through the night air. One that had my eyes instantly opening and my body jolting upright. Bilbo who was still by the edge of the cliff was frozen in place before he turned back and all but ran towards us. A worried expression on his small face.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked worriedly, as he kept checking over his shoulder for what caused the horrific noise. But I knew, it was orcs.

"Orcs." Kili stated plainly, his body unmoving and unconcerned about what was going on.

Just as Kili finished another blood curdling scream pierced the night air. This time it was loud enough that it caught the attention of Thorin. Who, like me, jerked awake not entirely sure of what to expect.

I watched the hobbit visibly swallow, before speaking. "Orcs?"

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili added, causing me to turn and give him a 'are you fucking serious' look. But it appeared the blond dwarf was quite amused by the hobbits reaction and I took it upon myself to hit his arm fairly hard hoping it would get him to stop.

Unfortunately there was two of them and reprimanding one didn't seem to stop the other...

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood." Kili added, fighting back the smile on his face.

Bilbo who was already petrified by the sound of the orcs, who were probably, (well hopefully) miles away, took a step backwards and looked away from the brothers. Who took that as their queue to start laughing at the poor hobbits expense.

"You think that's funny?" No... "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin who was quiet until this moment, was on his feet. Giving his nephews, what I construed as a 'you know better then this' stare. Just with the tone of his voice and his serious glance he had the two brothers sitting up straight and at attention.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili nervously said.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin spat, before walking off towards the edge of the cliff. His hands clasped behind his body as he looked out over the valley below.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first." Balin who I just noticed was still off by himself can up along side us. His hand resting against the stone for support.

As if right on queue he began to defend his king, making the sudden outburst at his nephews justified. He started the long tale of the Battle of of Azanulbizar, capturing the attention of the dwarves who had either woken up from the commotion or who were already up.

I on the other hand, who knew what had happened to Thorin that day, the day that changed his life forever, turned my attention to the two princes.

"Did you have to scare Bilbo?" I quietly hissed at Fili. A bit angry about how they were treating him, after all he was a member of this company.

"We were just jesting, we meant no harm." Fili defended, his head tilting and his eyes holding mine as we stared at one another. He truly appeared to be sorry for the joke gone wrong. With a nervous hand, Fili gently rubbed the back of his neck as he added. "We certainly did not mean to scare you as well, Calin."

My mouth opened to interject, but no words came out at his comment.

Scare? Me?

"You didn't scare me." Shaking my head quickly, I tried my best to assure them their stories of orcs didn't freak me out. Though the threat of orcs in the vicinity was unnerving, I had spent much of my childhood watching horror movies, and the Durins little story didn't scare me in the least. I was more concerned about Bilbo and the way he looked like he was about to pack his bag and high tail it back to the shire at the moment. "I'm not afraid of anything." I confidently stated.

Fili gave me a strange look at my words, clearly taken aback by my statement. Kili, who had stayed silent through most of this, had also given me a questioning glance. It appeared they didn't believe me but neither decided to voice their opinion on the matter. Ok maybe I was afraid of a few things, but none of them needed to be discussed. Not now at least... Maybe in the future... But definitely not at this moment.

As Balin continued his story, the dwarves who were once sitting now rose to their feet in admiration of their king. For the trials he had went through to make their life better the best way he could. Even Fili and Kili rose to their feet shortly after, Fili extending his hand down to me, which I graciously took as I, myself, stood up too.

"And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King." Balin ended quietly. Thorin who was still standing by the edge turned away from the view and back at the company. Who were all staring at their king.

There was still a scowl etched across his stoic face as he pushed his way through them and made his away back over to the fire.

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo who had a love of stories asked. Not exactly pleased with the vague ending of Balin's tale.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin growled an answer from over his shoulder. Overly confident that the pale Orc was now a pile of bones, buried deep within a mountain by now.

"I wouldn't be so sure..." I mumbled quietly, knowing for a fact Azog did not die from his wounds, and that he was still alive and kicking at the moment. But Thorin didn't know that, and it was this assumption that he had latched on to that would lead them into trouble later on.

As soon as the words left my mouth, Thorin was spinning on his boot heels, glaring at me. "What did you say?" Narrowing his eyes, he stared me down, knowing I had inadvertently opened my big mouth within hearing range once again.

Knowing it was no use to hide what I said, I decided to dig my grave further. I at least needed to put the doubt into Thorin's mind that Azog was in fact still alive. If I didn't, things would surely play out just as they did in the book. Him being utterly taken aback by his appearance after leaving Goblintown and charging to go kill the Orc due to some age old grudge match. I understood Azog killed his grandfather, but an unplanned battle on the edge of a cliff, without having a clear mind is a recipe for disaster. Now that I thought about it, that could be why Thorin got his ass kicked by the Orc there.

"I said, I wouldn't be so sure." I spoke a little louder, my voice definitely more confident then I felt. Given the fact that Thorin was staring at me with hatred in his eyes and his nephews who were once beside me, now were slowly backing out of sight.

"And why is that, human? You were not even born when this battle occurred." With three fluid steps Thorin had inched his way closer to me. Allowing, his intimidating presence come across more then clear.

It was frightening. To go back to the my conversation with Fili, I suppose Thorin angry would be one thing I'm afraid of. Especially now. He was already fuming over his nephews joke, and to have just relived the day that ruined his life surely had his temper off the charts before I even spoke up. Which is why I was currently at the receiving end of a particularly frightening dwarf. But I couldn't let that show. It's like with animals, once you've shown them your you're frightened, they use that against you. I didn't have the luxury of showing weakness, not here. For one I was a woman and two, I was already someone who Thorin despised with a mighty passion. But I knew, no matter how intimidating this dwarf was I had to hold my ground. If I didn't things would go horribly wrong...

Taking a deep breath, I straightened my back trying to use my height to my advantage. My hands crossed over my chest in some form of defense, as I glared just as harshly down at Thorin.

"I doesn't take a genius to put this together, Thorin. You cut his arm off, that's it. Unless you watched the life drain from his eyes I wouldn't get confident with him being dead." Leaning down I met his eyes in a dead lock, my lip turned up in a snarl.

However, my sudden proximity to the king did nothing. It was as if he was try to call my bluff, but in this case my confidence in yelling at him was no big facade. If I wasn't upfront and confrontational, I knew Thorin would have me in the back of the company ignoring me the whole way to Erebor.

"You know nothing!" He shouted, as he stormed the rest of the way toward me. I didn't think Thorin would cause me harm, but I couldn't be too sure. Their traditions protected dwarfish women, not me. So I braced myself for an impact, my body going stiff and ridged trying to hold my ground. And just before Thorin got boot to boot with me a large hand shot out. Blocking both Thorin and I from getting at one another.

The sudden blockade only seemed to irritate the king further as he let out a harsh grunt of annoyance and spun his head to see who intervened. Even I was shocked to see the blond haired prince standing in between us, his hand still keeping his uncle at bay. But he was not looking at me, he was having a silent conversation with Thorin. Calmly staring him down.

"You dare get in the way of your king?" Thorin asked, disdain dripping from his words.

Things were silent for a second, Fili turning to look at me. His blue eyes peering up at me with an intensity that would shake most. It was almost as if he was assuring himself I was worth getting involved in this situation for.

"No, master dwarf, he was preventing you from performing a grave injustice to the girl." Gandalf finally stepped in, pushing his way towards the front. "You may be king Thorin Oakenshield, but this girl is here to help. Even if she went about it in the wrong manner." With a sideways glance Gandalf gave me a pointed stare. One that held his dissolving patients towards my temper, before focusing on Thorin again. "If she did not think it was wise to speak up, surely she would have remained unheard like she has been."

"I know you don't trust me Thorin..." I started as my body pulled away from him. My feet carrying me backwards towards the small alcove. I sighed as my body pulled away from him. My feet carrying me backwards towards the small alcove. "You might never... But please think about what I said. Azog may be dead, or he may not. Wouldn't it be better to be prepared for that?" I finished, making my words lite so as not to enrage Thorin once again.

After that I turned on my heel and stalked off, slinking back into the alcove that was darkened by the dying embers in the fire. I sank to floor, pulling my sword to my side and stared at the ground. Rolling a small rounded twig underneath my boot for some entertainment. From the corners of my eyes I could see the rest of the company disbursing, many finding their bedrolls once again. Dwalin had wandered after Thorin who had made his way back to the cliff side.

Bilbo nervously watched me for a few moments. Given the fact this whole situation was brought about by his nerves towards the shrill wail of orcs in the night, he was unsure if he should make his way over or if I was better left alone. But in truth Bilbo didn't start this, fate started this and I needed to intervene. If that meant suffering the consequences, then so be it.

"Must you poke at uncle so, Calin?" Kili sighed as he sank down beside me, pulling my straying thoughts back to the present.

Fili sank down on my other side, a worried hand coming up and gently rubbing at his eyes. It was these moments that I wished I could spew all my knowledge out and tell them why I argued with him so. That the way their uncle was leading them, they would not survive to make it back to their mother. But this was my burden to carry, my burden to lumber about as if I was blind and walking a narrow ledge. That any misstep would have me toppling off it. Cause in truth, that's what it was. I was walking a fragile line, one mistake on my part and my whole purpose for being here would be gone.

And I know that it's terribly early in this journey to already start having doubts or feeling this weight, but I did. Saving three lives is a huge responsibility, and I cared that it happened. Even in this short span of time I'd grown fond of the dwarves I had loved so much when I read The Hobbit. I was growing attached to their living counterparts.

With a heavy sigh I gave Kili a defeated look, saying "You wouldn't understand..." before grabbing the dark woolen blanket that was laying on the ground.

We sat in silence after that, none of us speaking. Just sitting there our eyes open looking for things lurking in the shadows. Things that would potentially kill the sleeping members of the company. Kili found use of his time by preparing some spare arrows in between searching the tree line while Fili sharpened the edge of one of his many swords.

It was at the end of our watch, when Oin and Gloin had risen in the darkness to switch positions with us, did Fili speak. "What ever it is, you do not have to go through it alone, Calin. I promise you that." He all but whispered to me as we both rose to our feet. My brows furrowed in slight confusion until I realized he was talking about them not understanding why I did the things I did.

My eyes found his in the darkness and I could see that he truly meant his words. His blue eyes pleading me to believe him.

With a gentle shrug of my shoulders I answered him. "There's nothing Fili, just doubts, that's it." Trying my best to be vague to keep him from asking to many questions I couldn't answer.

"If it were nothing, why would the wizard have brought you?" He asked as I lowered myself to the ground next to the Durins' bedrolls.

"Maybe he hoped that if this company was attacked by orcs they'd waste their time killing me while you got away. " My answer was cold I knew that, but he was dangerously close to something he was never meant to know. I had to do something now to throw him off this train of though before he managed to guess something was up.

Laying my head against the cold hard ground I closed my eyes. My body wanting to just sleep and drain itself from all these ramped emotions I felt. Feeling Fili lower himself behind me, I kept still. His body moving about as he struggled to get comfortable on the lumpy rock infested ground.

It didn't take long before the days troubles came crashing down and sleep overcame me. But just before I slipped away, I thought I heard Fili speak. It was soft and hardly audible to my ears. So it wouldn't have surprised me that my mind conjured the words.

"I would never let that happen."

* * *

Sorry for the massive delay, I started my new job and my hours are nuts at the moment. Plus I also had a death in the family which kinda put a hold on the chapter for a week! I'm very sorry to keep you waiting with this, but I hope everything will return to normal now! I already have the next chapter started for you guys! Trolls are ahead, just a fair warning.

So as always don't hesitate to tell me what you think! And what your imaginations have for this story! And maybe thoughts about what the next chapter will bring? Are the dwarves being kinder now that they've spent time with her?

Plus if you comment you'll get mentioned in the next chapter like these amazing people!

**Kelwtim2spar**: No problem!

**Ro781727**: I don't know, we'll have to wait and see ;)

**Dalonega Noguisi:** I hoped they opened up a tad bit more for you in this chapter! And for the name thing, it's just because Fili hasn't encountered many human females before and a dwarvish name would be weird for her to have, to him.

**Hermy Jane Weasley**: Thank you! I hope this delivered up to your expectations, and thank you the new job is kicking my butt!

**Bloodyrose1294**: I have some plans for her heritage later on, so I hope it toes all together for you then! And I'm glad you liked 3rd person Fili! We will see more from him and his uncle very soon actually!

**Sleepipanda**: I think their more Leary of her then anything given the nature of this quest. They just need time to see that she's just another one of the guys and cares just as passionately about them reaching the mountain!

**Fleursuoh**: Thank You! I'm glad you enjoyed!

**VG fan1**: Hope you're some romance or I'm not doing my job right hahaha and I'm glad you enjoyed it, hope this chapter didn't disappoint!

**Lady silverfrost**: Thank you very much!

**hodhod2011danger**: hope this update didn't disappoint you!

**Guesty**: thanks for your kind words! I hope to hear from you again!


End file.
